Burned by the fires of a Galaxy aflame
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: Intelligence Operative, Jon Seward, finds that he has another destiny...one revealed to him by the Force. He becomes a Jedi and must work with arrogant Bastila Shan. Little does he know, however, that his cover is all a sham. Cowritten with Son Kenshin
1. Life Transitions

Writer's notes: I was asked to try a male POV KoTOR story, so, here it begins. I'm NOT going to do the whole game again; once was enough for me and my fingers. The story will have vignettes of the main character's journey through the game with the usual twists that I like to use to keep it fresh.

I want to portray the mysticism of the Order here. This will primarily be a romance/action fic. I'm going to try the romantic angle more as it's something I don't do well, so it will be a challenge. The other challenge will be to writea male as the primary character. So, guys, tell me if I'm off base. With the action focus of my last KoTOR gig, it seemed as if it appealed more to males.

Having just wrotethree other genres, I'm still confused. I'll be tempted to have Gil Grissom show up in a Luftwaffe Bf-109G over Normandy with an alternate light source and a bevy of elves and dwarves. Then, Captain Picard might visit. Sorry, I have these weird crossover ideas.

Thanks to Son Kenshin for motivating me.

Anyway, we (husband and I) hope this is appealing.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

On a planet in the Outer Rim of the vast Galaxy, a small enclave of Jedi Masters trained the future members of the ancient and mystic Order. The round building, colored in earth tones, overlooked vast, desolate and rolling plains and rocky hills where sparse settlers gathered to colonize this far off world.

When one entered this austere structure of the Jedi, they were filled with a sense of peace and serenity. An aura of unseen power permeated its halls and chambers – the power of the Force.

The low and melodic sound of chanting floated on the winds that blew through the lush garden where fountains and pools let water flow, bringing a sense of calm and focus.

This was Dantooine. This was where Master Vodo-Siosk Bask created an Academy to instill generations of young Jedi with discipline and learning.

In a private chamber, a man prepared for an important and traditional ceremony. In a few short months, he had come a long way.

The man gazed into a square mirror to see a man, who was neither young nor old. He was of medium height with a solid, muscular build, born of hard, physical work and training. His hair was sandy in color, braided into pigtails and his face was reasonably handsome and intelligent with deep, brown eyes.

He looked down to the folded mocha robes that awaited him. These garments of cloth that he had worked so hard to earn were now symbol of his authority. The man wondered how he had come to this point in his life.

The man's name is Jon Seward.

Jon, a native of the sylvan planet of Deralia, pondered the recent past, letting images of the nearly unbelievable events flow through his consciousness. Flashes of his previous life reminded him of how he had been selected as a scout for the Republic Intelligence Service or RIS. At a classified school, the recruit was taught stealth and tradecraft to gather information on the enemies of the Republic.

Seward's entry into the operational world of intelligence brought great information to his superiors about both the Sith and Mandalorian campaigns and he grew rapidly in knowledge and understanding. As the Sith, under the traitorous Admiral Revan, smashed the Republic, Jon demanded that he be included in a top secret operation.

He had confronted his superiors, telling them of his skill and experience in carrying out clandestine missions; his record for success spoke for itself. Knowing Jon's ability and loyalty to the Republic, the masters of the RIS relented and introduced him to the Mission Commander, a brash and arrogant Jedi named Bastila Shan.

Jedi Shan was a mere Padawan in the Order. The fact that she was allowed to lead such an important operation spoke of the depths of desperation that the Republic had fallen to.

Jon's first meeting with the young woman left a sour taste in his mouth. The Jedi, slender with chestnut hair and hazel eyes, had an attitude that ran counter to her soft beauty.

She immediately assumed an air of authority and command over the Republic officers that she had not earned and dark looks spread throughout the gathering. One man in particular bared his teeth in disgust.

That man was Commander Carth Onasi, hero to the Republic and a lost soul, swimming in the chaos of a Galaxy in flames.

Jon remembered how Onasi turned to him and whispered, "Strutting Jedi martinet," pointing to Bastila in her Sienna and Brown robes.

Images of how they departed Coruscant flitted through his mind, followed by how they were ambushed by a Sith fleet…how he and Carth escaped to the decaying city world of Taris.

What followed there would defy Jon's imagination. Jedi Shan was captured by dangerous Swoop Gangs in the depths of the planet, but, with the help of an urchin Twi'lek girl, her Wookiee friend, a small droid, and a Mandalorian of all things, they rescued Bastila and escaped the destruction of Taris.

In Jon's mind, he would have thought that Jedi Shan would have been thankful, but she was anything but. Curling her lips, she upbraided the scout, calling him foolish for risking the mission. The woman could be infuriating.

But all that was in the past now.

_How did I get come to this point…from intelligence operative to Jedi?_

Jon could scarcely believe how he had been inducted into the order of mystics and trained to use the Force. Bastila and the dour Master Vrook Lamar seemed solidly against this, but the aged Master Vandar Tokare, a small, green alien, insisted that it was the will of the Force.

Jedi Master Zhar Lestin trained the man and brought him to mastery of the Shii Cho and Makashi lightsaber forms in record time; Jon always learned quickly.

In a few months, Jon had learned what it often took years for others to attain.

It was now time – time for Jon to accept the symbols of the Jedi…the symbols that would signify a lifetime of sacrifice and service. Jon was ready to join the Order.

The question was, however, was the Order ready for Jon?

Dressed in his plain loincloth, he washed his face and hands again, cleansing them of the dust of mortal men. He was now something entirely different.

A bell chimed, announcing the entry of another. Jon turned to see Bastila walking in…Bastila, who had helped to mentor him and introduce him to the ways of the Jedi…Bastila, who had been his greatest source of anger…Bastila, his tormentor.

He noticed her eyes glancing over his form, but she blinked quickly and refocused. "Apprentice," she said with veiled distaste, "Why are you not prepared? The Masters have gathered."

"Are you not supposed to assist me with these robes?"

Jedi Shan's face twitched, barely noticeable to a casual observer. She moved behind Jon, her robes swishing quietly with her steps. With deft fingers, she took the mocha robe meant for Jon and unfolded it in a practiced, traditional manner. Bastila reached up and placed the silky robes over Jon's shoulders and then moved in front of him.

"The Order is sacrifice," she said, putting a belt around his waist. Her hands began to tremble.

"Is everything all right?" Jon asked, sensing her angst.

Abruptly, Bastila let the belt fall to the floor and stood. "Fine, do it yourself. Meet me outside when you think you are ready."

With that, she whirled about, letting her chestnut hair spin about her head, and stormed out.

Jon closed his eyes, trying to push the anger from his being, and focused on the melodic sound of chanting...the sound of the Force.


	2. The Symbol of Authority

Writer's notes: I'm liking the short chapter format. I want to focus on the mysticism of the Jedi and the Force. We'll look at the lightsaber as a symbol and its significance in the Order. I also want to look at Jon's transition to become a Jedi.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Dantooine**

Jon narrowed his eyes at the rebuff from his mentor, Bastila Shan. He took a deep breath, telling himself that he must be the one at fault. He let out a deep sigh, donned the robe, and left to meet Bastila. At the portal to the chamber, Jon looked back, seeing all that he had been pass away. The lump in his throat mingled with bittersweet feelings that washed over him.

"It is a time to rejoice," he whispered to himself. "Not for trepidation. Why should I be concerned that everything that I was no longer exists?"

It was a lie and he knew it…and so was his rebirth as a Jedi.

Jon walked with strong paces toward his mentor, who would not make eye contact with him.

Bastila snorted. "Come, the Masters are waiting. Are you finally ready?"

Jon's face flushed red. He was a prideful man, who had seen many campaigns against many enemies and he chafed at the treatment he received at Bastila's hand.

The woman inhaled deeply as if impatient. "Hmmm, nothing to say? You were so full of words on Taris. Perhaps you have finally learned humility."

She turned disrespectfully to walk away, but Jon grasped the sleeve of her robe. "Bastila, that's enough."

Her hazel eyes looked into his own, but she seemed to focus on something faraway. It was as if she were looking at someone else.

She started to speak, her lips parting for a moment before she merely tapped him on the chest with the palm of her hand and spoke in a subdued voice. "Come Jon. Your ceremony will commence soon."

**The Chamber of the Council**

Bastila Shan led Jon into the grand chamber, colored in muted blues and greens, symbolizing a new Spring of Jedi learning. The deep piled carpet absorbed sound, giving the room a quiet, serene quality.

Jedi Shan inhaled deeply, letting her frayed nerves relax. The presence of the Force was everywhere…in everything. Its tender, loving arms caressed the brown haired woman and she felt ashamed at her earlier pettiness.

Together, the two young Jedi approached the august body of Masters: Dorak, Zhar, Vrook Lamar, and, most aged and wise Vandar Tokare. Bastila and Jon bowed low, feeling the Force envelope them all.

As demanded by generations of Jedi tradition, Jon produced a thick, silver cylinder and presented it to Master Vandar.

The diminutive Jedi took the cylinder with respect and manipulated it in his hands.

"It has good balance, young apprentice," the Master voiced as he examined the focusing lens and emitter. Vandar looked like a child holding the massive rod before him. The grizzled Master nodded with satisfaction and then pushed his thumb across the activation switch and the golden blade shot forth with a snarl.

The shaft of energy flickered and hummed, an object of beauty that belied its lethality.

Master Vandar unpowered the weapon and handed it back to Jon, pommel first. The new Jedi bowed and accepted the silver cylinder with both hands, palms up and Master Zhar struck a small, silver bell. The chime rang throughout the chamber, filling Jon with the calming, dulcet tone.

"This is the symbol of your dedication…your loyalty…and your sacrifice," spoke Vandar in the most serious of voices. "This is the symbol of your authority and your commitment to bring peace to the Republic. This is the soul of the Jedi."

Jon bowed again while lifting the weapon up to each of the Masters as a sign of respect.

How did a grizzled, jaded intelligence officer become an obedient Jedi? The Force works in mysterious ways.

Standing face to face with the kneeling man, Master Vandar placed his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Rise, young Padawan. Drink of the Force and become one with your brethren. Cast your doubts and burdens aside…lift the veil of darkness and see the path ahead lit by the fires of those who have gone before."

A sense of rapture took Jon Seward and, for the first time, he could truly see.

As the Force swirled about Jon like a whirlwind, Master Vrook…and Bastila lowered their heads. Darkness would fall upon them again…and no one could stop it this time.


	3. The fiery suns of war

Writer's notes: I'm upset with the spousal unit so this one's on me. Thanks to Son Kenshin for the Kenshin update and the input to the chapter. Being the action chick, I have to get back to some butt kicking. Since all of my writing is sort of a grand experiment and learning experience, I've borrowed some stylistic points from ROTS, the book and tried to emulate the feel of that novel.

I think I write action better than drama or romance, so, if you like that sort of thing... I also try to envision the action sequence and use realistic techniques to try to give it a visceral feel...like you're actually there, frying in the hot sun, getting your butt kicked.

Again, this story is just going to pick out vignettes from the game, so we leap forward to Tatooine.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Tatooine**

Jon Seward hunkered down beneath a ruined land speeder. The machine hung at a crazy angle, its repulsorlift having partially failed. Chunks of debris lay about the hot sand of the desert planet, evidence of the furious assault by bounty hunter, Calo Nord and his Rodian thugs.

Jon had removed his thick robes and tossed them in the shade of the speeder. His beige tunic was soaked with sweat and grime and his throat was thick with the taste of dry sand. In his right hand, he held the lightsaber that he had made and in his left, he held a hold-out blaster. "I don't think I'll ever give up using these," he commented, shaking the particle beam weapon.

He cautiously scanned the terrain, hoping to find the thug from Taris, but rocky hills hid the bounty hunter well.

Laying nearby, Bastila Shan would blink every time a blaster shot rang out. Perspiration poured down her face onto her Sienna robes, staining them dark with moisture.

The woman looked out of her element and her hazel eyes showed confusion and doubt. She looked over to another wrecked speeder, seeing the blue Twi'lek, Mission Vao, behind cover, searching for targets through the optics of her blaster pistol.

To Mission's right lay the giant Wookie, Zaalbar, in obvious discomfort from the scorching rays of Tatooine's two suns. With sweat glistening from his matted fur, he stacked explosive quarrels for his weapon nearby.

Jon wiped beads of perspiration from his face and poked his head up over the smashed speeder. The whining report of a blaster made him duck instinctively moments before an explosion tore part of the vehicle's chassis away. Jon popped back up and took a pair of random, unaimed shots in response.

This was getting them nowhere and the charge on his blaster was rapidly depleting. He checked his magazine pouches and noted that he had only two power cells left…and his water supply was nearly empty.

Bastila reached over to him. "Jon, you must survive. I'm going to distract them and you make a run for it. Captain Onasi must be nearby. Find him and escape."

"We're going to make it out of this…both of us," Jon answered with a shake of his head. "Let's give Carth some more time."

Jedi Shan pursed her lips, pondering for a moment, but then nodded. She sighed, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I've always trusted your instincts in times of crisis," she uttered offhandedly, obviously exhausted.

Jon shot her an odd look, his brows furrowed. Their eyes met. "I thought I was less than trustworthy to you. Where did this come from?"

Bastila caught herself and turned away. "I…I meant that I am coming to trust you more. You have proven yourself several times over as of late. Perhaps I was too hasty in my earlier judgments. Wait…there's the Captain now."

She quickly pointed to the ridgeline of the rocky hills, where Carth led Canderous Ordo, HK-47, and a young midshipman they had recruited on Dantooine, Cal Starmaker. The three crept stealthily toward the source of enemy fire and began to establish a firing position.

Jon grinned and pulled a data pad from his tunic. He flipped open the silver lid and activated the device. Oscillating spikes of energy appeared on one of the windows and he turned a dial. "Listen," he said, "It's Calo Nord."

Nord's voice came in loud and clear, giving orders to his Rodian thugs over their commlink. He recorded the verbiage and punched in some commands. When he had finished, Jon jostled Bastila's shoulder.

"Okay, now we run. When I say go, we go."

Jedi Shan nodded, holding the cylinder of her double-bladed lightsaber.

Jon then activated his own commlink in the clear. "Bastila and I are pinned down…we're out of power and water. This is worse than Davik Kang's house on Taris. We're going to make a break for it. Run for your lives!"

At that, he and Bastila bolted from cover and scrambled out into the hot suns. Jon was rewarded when his communications interceptor crackled again.

"_This is Nord. They're running. Everyone after them now!"_

Dozens of thugs poured headlong from the heights, charging in their direction. Random blaster shots pelted the sand near their feet as the two Jedi zig zagged away and an eerie wail came from the bloodthirsty mob.

As the band of thugs reached the base of the hill, Carth pointed his hand at them and blaster fire erupted from the flank, raking into the Rodians.

Particle beams sizzled into cold Rodian flesh and the assassins fell in droves before they realized that they had been flanked. With a sneer, Calo turned and unleashed a torrent of fire from his twin pistols, bolts barking from the steaming muzzles.

Explosions tore the rocky terrain giving Carth cover and his team flattened themselves on the dusty soil. Only the psychotic droid, HK-47, remained standing, giving as good as he got.

"Query: Is that all you have, meatbag?" he uttered in his synthetic voice as bolts splashed on his duralloy armor.

Calo howled in rage and took a moment to set his blasters to overload.

Now was the time.

From a short distance away, Jon spoke into his device and it modified his voice to sound like Calo's. "We must fall back. We are betrayed!"

The mass of Rodian's halted, seemingly confused and disoriented. Under HK's withering fire, they began to look at each other suspiciously.

Jon and Bastila again made eye contact. With a slight nod of his head, Jon reached out with the Force and he was propelled into the air, to be followed by Bastila. The leap was effortless and fluid, guided by the Force.

Together, they land amidst the mass of Rodians and golden rods of pure energy snarl, slicing cleanly through members of the reptilian mob. Swirls of dust and sand are hurled high into the air as the battle heats up, obscuring the suns and many of the enemy.

Ghostly shapes flit in and out of the Jedi's vision while blaster bolts tear the air amid the sizzle of lightsabers carving Rodian flesh.

A Rodian's arm comes up, a blaster gripped in its hand only to be sheared off by Jon's golden blade. The assassin howls for a moment before his voice is made silent by the sun-hot blade raking across his chest. Jon whirls in the sand, plunging the point of his weapon into the belly of another Rodian behind him.

The Force moves his hand with deadly precision.

In slow motion, the Jedi arches his back, letting a particle beam rocket past his face and into an assassin, who pitches backward as sparks explode from the Rodian's neck.

In the chaos of the maelstrom of death, Jon hears Bastila's war cry. Twin sun-colored blades twirl about her petite form, lopping off arms and legs and heads.

Jon smiles. His mentor is driving the mob back. He rotates his body and uses his hips to propel his blade across the throat of Rodian. With the Force, he feels the enemy close. The whipping sand is no obstacle to his sight.

However, his overconfidence is.

A bolt slams into his back, burning skin and cloth and Jon his hurled forward. Amid the choking dust, the smell of his charred flesh fills his nostrils.

In agony, he rolls over to see a spectre emerge from the shadows…Calo Nord. The salty taste of sand is thick in his dry mouth.

The diminutive bounty hunter twirls his two pistols in his expert hands…hands that have caused the death of hundreds of bounties. Cold hands…cruel hands.

Jon looks down the barrel of both weapons.

The Force has left him. He is blind.


	4. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

W/N: Sorry, it's been a long week...78 hours of work in five days. Plus, my foot is swollen.

Jon has a vision of the future and we see a wee bit of Obi-Wan/Anakin.

I'm trying to emulate the ROTS style of writing a bit.

Thanks to Son Kenshin for the ideas and the motivation. You gave me some great scenes to add.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Tatooine**

Jon lay in the sand, his Jedi robes spattered with blood, covered in sweat, dust and grime. Despite the intense heat, a cold, prickly sensation knots in his stomach and spreads outward like a spider web, crawling up his spine, nerve by screaming nerve to be met by fiery pain radiating down from his back.

His breathing came in short, sharp gasps through his gritted teeth. His eyes were squinted against the swirling dust and the hazy glare of the two Tatooine suns…eyes focused on the muzzles of two blaster pistols aimed at his head.

Jon looked at the inert silver cylinder at his feet – his lightsaber, now as useless as the burnt robes about his shoulders.

He closed his eyes momentarily, reaching out…hoping the Force would embrace him.

And it did, but not in the way he had expected.

Always self-reliant, Jon had learned that, when the chips were down, no one would save him.

He exhaled a long breath, looking into the dark reflective goggles over Calo Nord's cold eyes. Waves of heat roiled past the stunted bounty hunter like medusan snakes coiled around his frame.

The assassin took two determined steps forward, leveling the barrels of his weapons at Jon's head and the Jedi was gripped by a trance.

Jon's eyes roll back as visions flood his mind…images of the future, a reality that may or may not come to pass.

_Two Jedi, one in brown and one in black, duel over a sea of molten lava on a fiery world. Blue lightsabers sizzle through the dark, cutting cobalt arcs through the air as two brothers try to kill each other. _

_Snapped cables hiss through the air. The elder Jedi somersaults toward the lava field, catching one long tendril in a Force-guided hand, to swing onto a cargo platform. The younger Jedi follows suit, riding a droid in pursuit of his quarry. _

_On the banks of the river of flame, the older, bearded Jedi stands his ground, taking a defensive posture. The younger one, with long ringlets of blond hair covering his face, leaps at his brother with a snarl. _

_The battle will end here._

_In a single blue blur of energy, the bearded Jedi's blade travels through his brother's legs and left arm, leaving the crippled torso on the blackened ash._

_The older Jedi's face is twisted in inner agony. His fists are clenched around two lightsabers, his own and his opponent's. He aims an accusing fist at the dismembered man near the lava._

"_You were the chosen one. You were my brother!"_

_Fire springs up._

_The younger Jedi is engulfed in flames._

With a shout of agony, Jon stretched out his hand to catch a particle beam in mid air that was bound for his throat.

Calo Nord's eyes grew behind his cold goggles at the impossible maneuver made by his prey. However, this is now the least of his worries as twin, sun-colored beams of energy crackled next to him.

Bastila Shan.

The woman's chestnut hair whirled about her face in her tightly knotted pigtails as a golden blade whip cracks at Calo Nord. Using the aggressive Shien Style, Bastila launched herself at the bounty hunter in an all out attack. The blue-clad assassin dodged and leapt aside, firing unaimed shots to slow the furious Jedi.

Bastila shifted to Soresu and intercepts the particles of energy as they fly at her, sending them off into the swirling dust.

As a last ditch measure, Calo pulled out a grenade and pops the pins. "I'll take you with me!" he uttered with a scowl, but his satisfaction is cut short by a golden rod of energy removing the hand and then his head in a single yellow blur.

The hand with the deadly sphere fell to the sand and Calo's mouth opened wide in a silent scream before his head fell from his charred neck.

Bastila spun her weapon about her body before resuming a Shien Stance. Her eyes focused in on the glowing sphere locked in Calo's severed hand and her face registered horror.

At that moment, someone tackled her hard and together, they tumbled into the sand as a flash and shockwave rolled over them.

Bastila blinked hard, the wind knocked out of her. "Jon…Jon…you saved me."

The man gave her an odd smile before pain registered on his face. Bastila could now see the blaster wound on his back covered in bloody shrapnel gouges. Worse, her lightsaber had seared his side.

Jon was in bad shape.

"I've hurt you!" Bastila cried. "Hang on," she added, letting the Force surge through her into Jon's battered body.

Carth and Mission came running through the sand up to the two Jedi while Canderous and HK set up a perimeter for defense.

The Republic Captain and Bastila gently lifted the injured Jedi while Mission placed a clean canvass under him. The Twi'lek then dove into her backpack to remove her medkit and started pulling out packs and syringes. If there was one thing the girl had learned in the depths of Taris, it was how to treat a wound.

As Cal Starmaker, the midshipman walked up, Mission applied bacta to the raw blaster wound and slapped a life support pack over it. Her hands flew over Jon's injuries, applying a soothing salve and setting up a saline drip to stabilize his vitals.

Hesitantly, Cal jumped in and assisted the young Twi'lek in her task while Bastila paced nearby, biting her lip.

"How bad is it?" asked Carth, kneeling down in the sand next to the twitching Jon.

Without looking over, Mission grunted. "We have to get him back to Anchorhead. I've slowed the bleeding and eased the pain, but he won't last a day out here."

Captain Onasi nodded grimly. Somehow, Jon was the key to this whole sordid mess and he couldn't put a finger on it. He hated mysteries, but, in order to unlock the next clue to this puzzle, Jon had to survive.

But, he had other, more immediate problems. All of the speeders had been destroyed in the battle.

They weren't going anywhere for now.


	5. Family Ties

**Knights of the Old Republic**

_As I am only going to write excepts of the adventure, I'm going to summarize some parts for plot continuity. This is a Son Kenshin/Alice collaborative production. Kenshin has provided some new an interesting original characters to spice of the fic and keep it fresh._

_Severely injured, Jon was in grave danger and the team was stranded in the endless dessert. Taking the initiative, HK-47 'convinced' the tribe of Sand People to take them in and provide healing._

_There, they delivered the Kraydt Dragon Pearl and impressed the Chief, who refrained from bashing Jon's pink head in like a gourd._

_Upon the group's return to Anchorhead, they walked to the Cantina for some refreshments._

**Tatooine**

Jon stretched his back out, feeling the pain from his recently healed injury. A couple shots of narcosynth had taken the edge off of the fire he felt in the nerve endings of his back. He blinked several times, trying to clear out the foggy effects of the drug, but his head felt like it was surrounded in cotton.

_I don't like this, but it beats the pain for now._

Carth Onasi, Captain in the Republic Navy, trudged onward toward the dusty cantina, the watering hole of the armpit of the Galaxy.

Dry sand coated the parched throats of the group as they walked through the blowing grit that infused itself into every crevasse of their bodies.

Canderous Ordo seemed immune to the adverse effects of the terrain, but Bastila, Juhani, and especially Mission Vao, wilted under the heat of the two suns.

At the cracking doors to the cantina, a Duros bolted out of the door, nearly knocking Carth over. "You don't want to go in there," announced the Duros. "She's…she's horrible. Helena must be your word for Rancor."

At the sound of that name, Bastila's ears perked up – it couldn't be. However, the Force told her otherwise.

Fear, trepidation, anger…regret all flooded her heart as she pushed past Carth and the Duros to enter the dark cantina. Her nostrils flared with the stench of sweat, alcohol, smoke, and aroma of illicit drugs.

And there she was, Helena Shan.

Bastila's mother.

Jon walked in and allowed his eyes to adjust to the lighting change. At the threshold of the door, a young boy of about ten or eleven brushed past him. Jon paid it no mind until he felt for his sack of credits, which was now absent.

The Jedi turned quickly to see the boy dashing away into the dusty street. Jon reached out with his hand and the Force stopped the youth cold.

The boy struggled against the invisible bonds as Canderous walked over to recover the sack. "Thief," the Mandalorian uttered as he began to draw his vibrodagger.

"Wait," called Jon as he approached. "We should not harm him."

Canderous looked annoyed. "Hrmph, suit yourself, Jedi. Don't cry to me when your things are stolen again by this creature."

Jon shrugged and took the sack back. "Boy, what's your name?"

The youth looked up at the man. "Gah, you Bantha brain. Let me go."

The Jedi repeated the question.

"Okay…Tankios…Tankios Blaster. Now, let me go."

Jon put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know what your problem is?"

Tankios returned a curious look. "What?"

"You got caught."


	6. Deja vu and derelicts

Whew sorry, work was killing me. Plus, I'm in a shooting competition, which has been eating up my time due to training. Alright, we have a bit longer chapter. Again, we have an original character.

Aloha to all who reviewed.

Son Kenshin/Alice collaborative productions

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Tatooine – The Cantina**

Disgusted with Jon's sense of mercy, Canderous grunted and then grasped Tankios' ear firmly with his fingers and then led him toward the Cantina with Jon following behind. Seeing this, Mission Vao sprinted from the door toward the marching group.

"Hey, let that kid go!" she shouted, her head tails swirling with emotion. Somehow, the little thief had struck her heartstrings and she knew he was just trying to survive.

Somewhat expectedly, Tankios thrashed about. "I don't need your charity, you ugly wench," he yelled at Mission.

The girl grimaced, but held her ground. "Let him go, Canderous."

The Mandalorian dwarfed the young Twi'lek, but released his grip. "Fine, you two deal with him. I'd have shot him down like the dog that he is," Canderous uttered with some contempt and pushed past them into the Cantina.

Mission gently put her hands on the boy. "Are you okay? You look starved."

Tankios looked at her suspiciously at first, but the sight of food in the girl's hand overcame his reservations. He took the morsels greedily and stuffed his face full. The sight of the pathetic little boy got the better of Jon and he tousled Tankios' hair.

"Let's take him with us," declared Mission, looking earnestly at the Jedi.

Jon shrugged. "I can't see the harm. After all, what are we fighting for, if not for the children of the Galaxy."

Something tore at Jon's heart as he said this and he looked into the boy's soul to see some Force potential. Then, it was almost as if someone was speaking for him and another voice screamed from inside his head.

_Damn the kid…let him rot. You have bigger goals and he is but a speck of galactic dust. You don't need another helpless mouth to feed._

Jon's jaw fell open and he was at a loss for words. _This is not me. Why am I thinking such cold thoughts?_

"Are you okay," asked Mission, snapping Jon back to reality.

"Yah, yah, sure thing, Mission."

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Xoxoxoxoxo

_More summary – Jon and Mission learned that Tankios was enslaved to Motta the Hutt while Bastila met with her mother in the Cantina. Then, together, they entered Motta's compound and tried to 'convince' the Hutt to let the boy leave his service. They learn that Tankios' father was a Jedi, who disappeared in the cave of the Kraydt Dragon and that Tankios' mother was killed by the Hutt's brutes. Motta then insisted that Jon challenge his best racer, Nico Senvi for the boy._

Jon sat in the saddle of his swoop bike, the one taken from Davik Kang on Taris. He checked his beige pressure suit, making sure that its cooling properties were functioning.

Next to him, Nico revved the massive engines on his bike and pulled goggles down over his lekku. He turned to Jon and gave the Jedi a practiced smirk as dust blew over the two racers.

Jon returned an expressionless nod and yanked his goggles down over his eyes. He spit out dust from his mouth onto the hot sand as the racing lights began to count down.

At the green light, Jon slammed the throttle open and the bike rocketed forward, throwing the Jedi back into the padded seat. His engines roared to life as the two racers shot ahead into the swirling sandstorm.

Nico took an early lead by only a few meters, but with the dust, Jon could barely see him and relied upon his terrain following sensor to guide him through the sharp turns of Beggar's Canyon.

The deep, fluttering whine of swoop engines caught Jon's attention when Nico cut in front of him, throwing a shower of sand in his face. Jon swerved as the grains pelted him in the face and his bike fishtailed.

"Gah," he grunted, fighting for control.

The Jedi twisted the throttle forward and his turbine roared, accelerating him ahead.

Nico turned at Jon again, but this time, he was ready. As Nico swerved toward him, Jon's mind reached out and a cloud of dust flew up into the Twi'lek's engines. Although Nico's bike had FOD covers, enough of the sand particles were sucked into the turbines and blades sheared away as the engine flamed out.

Nico's face registered horror as he shot past Jon. At the last minute, the Twi'lek managed to pull up and his bike skidded across the sand, kicking up a shower of dust.

Jon shot across the finish line as Nico staggered away from his fallen bike.

They had won Tankios' freedom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As the group departed Motta's compound, Jon gave Tankios a fatherly smile. He had never had children, but the thought of contributing to the growth of a child made him feel good.

Bastila seemed to sense this and nodded some satisfaction. "It was good that you kept Ordo from harming the boy. I…I am pleased at your learning. I also…this is hard for me…also want to thank you for being there when I met with my mother. I have come to rely on you in many ways," she said with obvious discomfort.

The young woman stopped for a moment, causing Jon to do the same. As her chestnut hair blew in the dry wind, she made momentary eye contact with him, but then looked away and blinked several times.

"Did you want to say something, Bastila?"

"No, it's just some dust in my eye, nothing more. We have what we came for and we should depart quickly. Let us return to the _Ebon Hawk._" Years of pent up emotions swirled in her chest, but, as always, she choked them down into the dark abyss of her soul. There was no emotion – only peace, so she told herself time and time again.

_Summary - The group returned to the Hawk and launched from the space dock, destined for the forest world of Kashyyyk. Enroute to the distant planet, they encountered a derelict vessel in the space lanes._

A distress beacon chimed on the ship's communications system. Jon, at the navigation console, studied the vessel's modest electronic warfare panel. The Radio Frequency Interferometer, or RFI, was designed to intercept and locate sensor and communications signals to provide intelligence for the ship's crew to either evade or attack hostile forces.

A spike on the circular scope told Jon that the distress signal was off of their starboard bow at 10,000 kilometers.

"Drop us out of hyperspace," ordered Carth.

Jon's hands flew over the hyperspace plasma manifold controls and the _Hawk _returned to real space. He then set a course toward the contact.

"Contact, bearing three-five-five for five hundred. I have a lock," indicated Jon.

Carth diverted the _Hawk_ and soon, a derelict vessel came into view. The captain made a slow and cautious approach, pulling alongside the battered hulk, using thrusters to maintain distance. Soon, the two vessels made contact and hooks pulled the derelict in tight.

"Prepare a boarding party," ordered Carth, stirring Canderous, Jon, and Juhani to action.

The three donned pressure suits and armed themselves with blasters. At the portal to the derelict ship, they gathered in the dim, red lighting.

"When the hatch opens, I'll take the lead," stated Canderous with a grunt. "I'll move left and you follow my lead."

Jon and the Cathar woman nodded as the Mandalorian hit the hatch control. A shrieking siren wailed as a computerized voice stated calmly, "Hatch depressurization."

As the portal shot open, Canderous stepped in, weapon raised. Immediately, a man grasped the muzzle of the blaster and turned it up. A shot rang out and burst upon the ceiling. Canderous moved left and drew his vibrodagger, but a hand caught his wrist.

Jon stepped in next, raising his weapon and a foot, moving at blinding speed, kicked the blaster away.

This gave Canderous an opening. He used his bulk to push the man back into a bulkhead and Juhani came up from the side to point her lightsaber at the man.

Then, all grew quiet except for Carth's voice over the intercom. "Status? Jon…Juhani?"

The man, smaller than Canderous with dark hair, smirked, but made no move.

"Who are you?" questioned Jon with some edge to his voice.

"I am Seja," the man said with a polite bow. Despite his precarious situation, he was extremely gracious.

Jon added, "What are you doing stranded out here on the trade routes?"

Seja looked around at the three, seeming calm in his demeanor; the calm of a Jedi.

Jon and Juhani studied him carefully before lowering their weapons. "It's okay, Canderous, he's a Jedi," said Jon.

"Yah, so," Canderous retorted in his gravelly voice, not yielding an inch. His nostrils flared for a moment before he relented and lowered the muzzle of his blaster.

Seja smiled serenely. "Thank you. I would appreciate a ride if you could spare one. Also, if you're on a path for Kashyyyk, I'd think twice. The Sith have the whole route blocked. Might I suggest Yavin Four? I have a friend there."

"Yavin Four?" questioned Jon. "Isn't that just a big jungle?"

The mysterious new Jedi made an unusual face. "You'd be surprised."

As Canderous eyed the man, Jon tapped the intercom. "Captain, secure from general quarters. We have a guest. I'd like you to scan the route to Kashyyyk now that we're back in real space. He says that the Sith have it blocked."

"Standby…Sithspawn, he's right. It's a good thing we dropped out of hyperspace when we did," advised Carth.

Jon nodded slowly. "Well, Seja, it seems you're right. Now, tell me, how did you get here?"

Seja cocked his head for a moment. "Sith attack. I managed to evade them, but my ship was too badly damaged. I had lost my hyperdrive and the ion drive failed soon thereafter. Thank the Force for your timely arrival."

Jon nodded at the story as they led Seja to the main cabin of the _Hawk_. HK-47 was asked to take the newcomer to his bunk.

"Protest: I am a fighting droid, not a tourguide."

Once the pair had departed down the starboard corridor, Bastila Shan approached Jon for the details of the encounter.

"Do you trust him?" she asked.

"I'm an intelligence officer. I don't trust anyone."

Bastila raised an eyebrow and her heart skipped a beat, unnoticed by Jon. The intelligence officer then turned and tapped the intercom. "Captain, set course for Yavin Four. Let's see what our new friend has to offer."


	7. It's Cold in Space

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Yavin IV – An Orbital Space Station**

As the fast smuggler ship made its way to the Yavin System, Seja settled in with the crew. As the artificial day gave way to night, the newcomer offered to cook a meal for the Republic force as a way of thanking them for the rescue.

"I am a rather decent chef," voiced Seja as he examined the pots and pans in the small galley.

Jon, not fully trusting the newcomer, raised an eyebrow, as did Canderous.

"Well, I'm hungry!" blurted Mission, seconded by the boy, Tankios. "Get moving," the Twi'lek added, slapping a pot into Seja's hands.

Bastila seemed famished too. She had lost weight during the Tatooine ordeal and looked haggard after the encounter with her mother and the discovery of her father's remains. Her hands were cupped as if she were holding something in her imagination; the holocron of her father's last days.

Jon roused her from her vision. "You look famished. I think you need to eat something."

"No, I'll be fine, Padawan. We just need to get on with this mission."

Jon grasped her shoulder more forcefully. "No, you really need to eat and then get some rest."

The female Jedi inhaled a long breath, but nodded reluctantly. As Seja brought steaming platters of Galactic delicacies to the stainless steel dining table, Bastila took a heap of one of the noodle dishes. The aroma of hot food wafted up into her nostrils and she set aside all proper conventions and began shoveling gobs of noodles into her mouth.

She stopped only briefly to slurp down a drink before noticing how everyone was watching her with surprise and even horror.

"What? I'm hungry."

Jon gave her a gently nudge with his shoulder and Bastila wrinkled her nose before diving back in.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The _Ebon Hawk_ had docked at the space station that Seja had informed the crew about. The ship settled onto the metal deck plates as thrusters shot steam onto the ground.

Soon, the main egress hatch opened with a hiss letting Canderous lead a team from the ship. The big mercenary moved ahead with his weapon pointed forward. Jon, Carth, and Bastila followed him out, flanking the Mandalorian for cover. The mysterious Jedi, Seja, came down the ramp at a leisurely pace, serene despite the tension in the landing bay.

"Do not worry, my friends. I have someone here that I know," announced Seja confidently as he strode to the access panel and opened the door. He led them down a long, narrow corridor, filled with pipes and vents. At the end of the corridor, another blast door greeted them.

"Grunda will be surprised to see me," Seja said with a smile.

The blast door shot open to reveal a snarling Transdosian, who unleashed a closed fist into Seja's face. The surprised Jedi flew into the far bulkhead and staggered as he grasped his nose.

A shot rang out as more Transodians poured into the corridor, wielding blasters. The blaster bolt, intended for Jon, grazed his shoulder and splattered on the far wall. Jon cried out in pain and surprise, but his weapon leapt to his hand and he powered it straight into an assailant's face. The blade snapped from the emitter and slid easily through the Transdosian's head.

Jon had not time to gloat, however, as two attackers grappled him to the ground amid the whine of blaster fire.

The three fell in a heap to the deck, the, metal plates clanging with their fall. Jon smashed one in the face with his free fist, drawing thick, Transdosian blood. The assailant growled in its reptilian voice while his partner head butted Jon.

Jon's world became hot, white pain as stars floated in his vision. He could smell and taste blood in his mouth and he tried to let the Force in to guide him. He was answered by a knee in his gut.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Seja wiped blood from his nose and shook his head quickly. His eyes focused on the muzzle of a blaster just at the moment a flash appeared. The world moved in slow motion as the Jedi was filled with the Force.

He flung his body sideways with a desperation that was previously unknown to him as the bolts impacted on the durasteel wall behind him. At the same time, he launched a kick at the side of the Transdosian's knee that landed with bone-crushing force.

The lizard collapsed in a heap, snarling while holding his knee. Seja took a quick breath and rolled past the fallen attacker like a ball. In a handstand, he brought both of his feet down upon the head of another Transdosian, smashing his heels into its skull.

The beast fell, unconscious and Seja reached out with the Force to find his next opponent. He glanced down at the fallen lizard and smirked; Seja's life mandate was not to kill if he could help it and all of his techniques reflected his ideals.

However, his momentary lapse of focus got the better of him and the flat of a vibrosword creased him along the temple. Seja howled as waves of pain flooded his head. The non-lethal blow had stunned him and he rolled on the deck, holding his face.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

As the whine and sizzle of blaster bolts sliced the air, Bastila dodged under a particle beam that hissed by, charging the air with ions. With a grunt, the Jedi hurled her lightsaber in the air, letting the long, silver cylinder twirl through the space between she and her enemies. When the weapon arrived in the midst of the Transdosians, the Force powered the golden beams, and hot, lethal blades sprang forth.

Five Transdosians glanced up at the spinning rod as energy spat from the emitters. Like a blender, the lightsaber nearly liquefied the bunch in a circular blur of yellow flame.

Bastila recalled the lightsaber to her waiting hand and unpowered it. She quickly glanced about to see Carth and Canderous emerging from cover while Jon subdued his opponent.

The Mandalorian raised an eyebrow at Bastila while Jon got to his feet. "Not bad for a Shien user…." Jon quipped.

At that, Seja rushed into the space station's command center. "Grunda!" he yelled, looking for his friends.

There, in the corner, lay the dead Rodian, slain by hired assassins. Seja shook his friend in vain, anguished over the meaningless death.

Then, he sat back and closed his eyes.

Carth picked up a data pad from one of the captured Transdosians. As he read it, his eyes grew big and he looked at Jon and Bastila.

"Malak knows we're here. We have to leave…now!"

------

Writers' notes - We want to thank Son Kenshin, our co-author. Mahalo to Alan, VL, Thug, Padawan Mage, Brazilian, and SDD. I want to thank the producers and the the key grips. Even the best boy...let the credits roll.


	8. Falling Leaves

A/N - Moving right along. Aloha all for your review and input. Kenshin and I are revealing a bit more about the mysterious Seja. He will eventually clash with Canderous, but that's down the road.

Jon has another vision of the future and sees his role in the Galactic drama.

We skip forward to the confrontation with Chuundar. I chose to set it near the shore, like in ROTS, rather than in the village...vive la difference. Also, the romance plot begins to come together. Let me know how it reads for you. I'm hoping the emotion and chemistry show up.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**The _Ebon Hawk_ – Departing Yavin IV Orbital Station**

As the smuggler vessel's ion engines whined, propelling it out of the docking bay, the Mandalorian sat in the main cabin, cautiously eyeing Seja, who sat across from him. The newcomer noticed this scrutiny and gave Canderous a polite nod.

The big Mandalorian looked down at Seja, who was considerably shorter. "Jedi, why did you not kill the Transdosians, who attacked us? I find that weak and distasteful, even for a Jedi."

Seja did not even blink. He merely brushed his dark hair from his brown eyes, revealing an 'X' shaped scar on his pale, left cheek. He took a deep breath and then sighed. "Mandalorian, do not comment on things that you do not have full knowledge about. Perhaps one day, you will know the truth of the matter."

The look in Seja's eyes told everyone that the matter was closed.

Canderous grunted, but recognized the scar on Seja's face as being the handiwork of Mandalorian blades.

When they had cleared the area, the crew breathed a sigh of relief. Jon wiped some perspiration from his brow and looked over to Seja; the man intrigued him.

"Seja, why didn't you kill the Transdosians? They presented a threat and they killed your friend. You do have a lightsaber, don't you?"

The mysterious Jedi merely returned a serene glance, contrasting the faint chill he gave off under Canderous' interrogation. "I made an oath…years ago to never kill again. It's a very personal matter and I've configured my lightsaber to inflict only non-lethal damage."

Jon was disappointed by the answer and his insight into the Force gave him no clue as to Seja's oath. He merely shrugged his acknowledgement, suspecting some secret pain drove Seja to this point.

Jon's speculation into the matter was interrupted when he felt something against his shoulder; it was Bastila. She had dozed off and had slumped against him. Her soft, rhythmic breathing felt calming to him and he glanced down to see the rise and fall of her chest.

He caught himself and shook his head quickly.

As he shifted his gaze, he saw Mission shoot him a mischievous wink. The young Twi'lek sat next to Ensign Cal Starmaker, Carth's aide-de-camp and starfighter pilot wannabe.

Jon chuckled as a wry smirk covered his features. _This might be as good as it gets on this crazy joyride. I might as well make the best of it._

Then, as his eyelids grew heavy, he too, drifted off to sleep.

_Haze filled Jedi Seward's mind and he floated to another time. Swirling clouds parted to reveal the birth of a child…his child._

_Visions then passed at lightning speed, moving ahead through time and space until they settled in the cockpit of a lone starfighter, maneuvering within a metallic trench, accelerating toward an unseen target._

_A young man, younger than Jon, lifts his targeting scope, turning it off…he will fire blind, or so it seems._

_Suddenly, three enemy starfighters, bulbous with massive wings, fall in at the man's six o'clock. Laser fire ripples in the dark vacuum of space, striking the man's astromech droid._

_The lead enemy starfighter acquires a lock and all seems over, but the leader's wingman bursts into a ball of hot gas, throwing the second wingman into the wall of the trench. The leader tumbles into deep space._

_A ship, similar to the Ebon Hawk rockets past and the man streaks onward toward his target. He hears an ethereal voice, "Use the Force, Luke."_

_A proton torpedo launches from the starfighter and flies down a long tube. The man pitches up sharply and bolts for deep space._

"_Great shot, kid, that was one in a million," a voice sounds over the comm. _

_A blinding flash…a massive shockwave…and the symbol of Imperial oppression is gone._

_As Jon sleeps, he somehow knows he is the key to this future…he and his son._

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Summary – Enroute to Kashyyyk, Mission and Zaalbar find a young girl, stowing away on the ship. Jon learns to speak with her and finds that her name is Sasha.

The crew lands on Kashyyyk to learn that it is controlled by the nefarious Czerka Corporation. There, they also learn that Zaalbar was keeping a secret about his past. They are captured by Zaalbar's brother, Chuundar and forced to hunt Chuundar's enemies.

Deep in the mighty forest, they encounter an old hermit, Jolee Bindo, who agrees to help them for a price. They must rid the forest of poachers.

Once that is done, Jolee leads them to old Freyyr, Zaalbar's father and the deposed clan chief. Jolee convinces the maddened Wookiee to rally his forces and Freyyr gathers warriors to return to power.

**Kashyyyk – The Outskirts of the Wookiee Village**

The old former Jedi, Jolee Bindo crouched down behind the massive trees at the edge of the great forest, peering out toward the shores of the great lake near the village of Rwookrorro.

The Jedi rubbed his dark, wrinkled skin along his cheek. "Freyyr is late. I don't like this," he groused, obviously impatient. Jolee then shifted uncomfortably. "Damn knees…not what they use to be."

Jon looked out around him. "Give it time. I'm sure Freyyr had a lot to do."

The old man shot him a look of daggers. "Damn kids…why don't you just shush and watch our flank? Don't forget that I've been here twenty years…what do you know about this world…nothing, that's right."

Jedi Seward rolled his eyes, but kept silent.

Jon then felt a presence behind him and breathing on the back of his neck. He jolted and turned suddenly to topple into Bastila. They tumbled together with him landing on her to rustle the dense foliage.

Jolee turned, his finger over his lips. "Shush…you two are noisier than a stampede of Uleks. You want Chuundar to send his Wookiees after us? I tell you…."

Jon looked down at the woman under him, ignoring the old man's words. Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat; her soft features blended into her chestnut hair while her lips quivered with secret tension.

The warmth of her body electrified him in the cool Kashyyyk mist and found himself enchanted by the petite young Jedi beneath him.

Bastila returned his gaze, her mouth forming silent words. Words she had been practicing in her mind for days. Years of repressed emotions were on the verge of tearing through her flesh to expose themselves to the light of day.

However, now was not the time for such tender revelations.

"Damn," grunted Carth and the foliage came alive with the sound of warlike movement.

Blaster fire erupted around the entwined pair along with the roar of enraged Wookiees.

Jolee and Juhani's lightsabers flared to life with lethal snarls and leaves fell thick around Jon and Bastila. Jon quickly rolled off of his mentor as a giant, furry hand reached down. The massive paw grasped Bastila by the neck and lifted her off of the ground.

Calmly, coldly, menacingly, Chuundar, usurper of the village, squeezed the woman's neck as she struggled futilely against his unbelievable strength. With a hard kick, the Wookiee sent Jon spiraling into the nearby tree.

"Fool," he said through the translator. "You thought you could get away with deceiving me and siding with Freyyr? Your moldering flesh will feed the vermin of the Shadowlands."


	9. The Mighty Fall

Ok, you asked for a bit longer chapter...

Mahalo to Kenshin, SDD, Brazilian, Otaku, Thug, Bjrn, Vanilla, Phantom, Padawan, Reb, Pops, and DC. Thanks so much for reading and for your input. It's great writing with you, Kenshin, you have such original ideas.

We're hoping the fight is visceral and bone jarring, the romance is stimulating, and the humor is whimsical.

I'm off to somewhere freaky next week, so see you on the flip side.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Kashyyyk – The Outskirts of the Wookiee Village**

Towering above his human enemies, Chuundar roared, shaking Bastila in his massive hand. The Wookiee was fearsome in his growing rage, sending Mission and Cal Starmaker running for cover.

Jon drew his lightsaber and began a Force Leap at the corrupt chief, but Chuundar was just as fast and flung Bastila like a doll into Jon. The crunch of muscles and bones impacting resonated in the trees along with the crashing of the lake's waves.

The two Jedi tumbled into the tall grass and were sprawled about. Dazed, Jon crawled a few paces, his head spinning while Bastila groaned weakly, holding her broken leg.

Chuudar crashed through the underbrush and launched Jon into the air with a solid kick to the midsection. The Jedi flew through bush and branch to land hard on the sandy shore. Cracked ribs grated against bruised flesh within the Jedi's chest and he spat up blood amid rasping breaths.

Lying on his back, Jon's vision blurred with pain until he could focus on a massive, furry foot poised above his head. With what little strength he had remaining, Jon rolled aside as Chuundar stomped the sand, throwing grains into the air.

Jon quickly staggered to his feet and powered his weapon, letting the blade of the lightsaber shimmer in front of him. Chuundar seemed undeterred however, as the sight of a bloody, wheezing, limping Jedi did little to intimidate him.

Then, nearby, the sounds of battle grew more intense. Fresh Wookiees rushed from the forest onto the rocky shore, accompanied by Republic forces; they bore Freyyr's banner.

Ignoring Jon, Chuundar shouted to his Wookiees to counterattack and his troops charged at the new enemy with a rare and fearsome rage.

As expected, Freyyr led his force in a mad dash with Zaalbar at his side. The two Wookiees bared their fangs with fierce howls as the two sides collided like juggernauts. Almost feral, Freyyr slashed a Wookiee from shoulder to groin and then picked the body up to hurl it into the ranks of the enemy. Zaalbar followed, ramming the point of Bacca's Blade through, not one, but three Wookiees, pinning them to a Wroshyr Tree.

Chuundar's forces were not so easily defeated however, and they still held the advantage of numbers. Despite their ferocity, Freyyr and Zaalbar were driven back with many wounds.

The evil chief, Chuundar, roared with satisfaction. "Pursue and destroy them!" he cried, waving his Czerka-forged glaive.

With wild abandon, Chuundar's Wookiees and Czerka men charged ahead, cutting down any who stood in their way.

Until the real trap was sprung.

Zaalbar fled in seeming panic around a Wroshyr Tree, chased by three Wookiees, intent on eliminating their chief's rival. As the pursuers rounded the giant trunk, the sight of Jolee and Juhani caught their final seconds of attention.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nearby, Freyyr led his pursuers into a kill zone set up by Carth and Canderous. Wookiees entered the narrow clearing and men opened up with deadly accuracy, hurling bolts of charged particles into flesh and bone. From behind cover, Mission and Cal took careful aim to make every shot count.

The young Twi'lek pressed the trigger and a flash emanated from the muzzle of her pistol, sending a bolt slicing into the head of a Wookiee. The giant spun and then toppled over in a heap to be shot by Mission again.

"Die already!" she shouted impatiently, bringing a look of concern to young Cal's face.

"You're pretty bloodthirsty. Mission," she stated nervously.

The Twi'lek merely gave him a girlish grin. She glanced behind them to see the boy, Tankios, huddled with Sasha. Mission then pulled a large leaf over the childrens' faces and kissed Cal on the cheek.

"Thanks for noticing," she replied sweetly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chuundar's expression soon went from glee to horror as his forces routed past him, pressed by Freyyr's furious counterattack. In a rage, he returned to where Jon was standing on the shoreline. The huge Wookiee's feet sloshed through the lapping water, spraying drops with each footfall.

This time, Chuundar was confronted by two opponents.

Jon stood, knee deep in water, his left arm holding his shattered rib cage, his right pointing a shaky lightsaber at his enemy. Bastila hobbled nearby, struggling on her broken leg. Unable to make full use of her dynamic Makashi Form, she elected to power only one of her sun-colored blades.

Chuundar let loose a coarse gurgle that could only be construed as a contemptuous laugh.

Standing together, the two Jedi waited bravely for the Wookiee's assault. Bastila took a moment to wipe the blood from Jon's nose and mouth with tender hands. A bittersweet smile escaped her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"R…Jon, there is so much I have to tell you and there is no time. You have to know."

Her words were cut short by the sounds of Chuundar's fury.

The Wookiee's blade cut downward, forcing the Jedi to leap painfully aside. Jon landed hard, his broken ribs tearing his inner flesh. He struggled to get up, his face twisted in pain. He assumed a weak guard stance, expecting Chuundar's next strike, but the Wookiee seemed distracted.

Chuundar's eyes followed something that moved with blurring speed. His mouth fell open as Seja appeared before him like a gnat before a giant. The massive Wookiee delivered a crushing blow to the image of Seja, but his blade only cut air.

The evil chief's eyes narrowed with confusion as several likenesses of Seja appeared. The Wookiee turned about several times, unable to decide which one to attack.

As Chuundar flailed about, Zaalbar rushed in.

"You have plagued our people long enough!" roared the exiled Wookiee.

Chuundar refocused his eyes on his brother and coiled like a snake for a strike. As he unleashed his attack, the sound of a lightsaber sizzling through flesh cut through the air.

Chuundar's expression changed to one of horror. He staggered three steps forward before collapsing in a heap to reveal Seja standing behind him.

With his face twisted in near madness, the Jedi unpowered his weapon. Chuundar struggled at Zaalbar's feet, barely moving. The former exile reached down and picked the hilts of Bacca's Sword from Chuundar's broken body and presented it to his father. Freyyr shook his head.

"Zaalbar, you are my true heir. It is yours."

With a groan, Chuundar reached out his hand weakly. "Kill me, Father…let me die like a hunter."

Freyyr was about to answer when Seja stepped in. "No, leave him to the forest. Let the beasts have him."

The old chief nodded; it was just.

As they began to walk away from the crippled Chuundar, the corrupt Wookiee cried out, "No!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On the lift ride back up from the Shadolands, Jon sat with Bastila nuzzled on his shoulder. Tired as he was, he smiled as he held her – it felt so natural…so right.

After the battle, Republic relief forces descended on the planet to bring aid to the oppressed Wookiees.

On the lift, Republic Doctor Meg Tani splinted Bastila's leg, causing her to wince. Jon pulled Bastila in tightly, but looked on with a pained expression as the doctor worked her science.

Meg looked up to notice Jon's dark look. "Don't get comfortable, Seward, you're next."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Summary – After recuperating in the village, Jon led the group back to the Shadowlands, where they found the Star Map. They bid farewell to the Wookiees and assembled the on the landing pad. They were met by Doctor Tani, who insisted on joining the mission._

Carth was about to protest when Meg pushed her way past the Captain. Exasperated, he followed her down the corridor to the galley, where Jon and Jolee were fixing a messy snack prior to departure.

Meg looked around, appalled by the sloppy state of the dining facility. "You're all lucky I'm here. You especially, Onasi. This place needs a woman's touch."

Carth groaned audibly. "Can't we just get to Manaan?"


	10. New friends and fisticuffs

This chapter is mostly due to the brainpower of Son Kenshin. I did the pilot stuff. Get ready for a brawl.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Manaan System – Aboard the _Ebon Hawk_**

Carth Onasi rotated the Course Deviation Indicator, or CDI, on his navigation aid to match the landing pattern for Ahto City Docking Bay A. As instructed, he flew the _Ebon Hawk_ parallel to the walls of the great watery city until the CDI began to move toward the center of the display.

The Captain waited patiently with experienced hands on the worn throttle controls until the CDI was two notches from the center of the display.

"Right turn, One-Five-Zero, established on the localizer," he announced, letting the controllers know that he had intercepted the radio frequency beam that would guide him to the docking bay.

A fishy voice answered, "_Ebon Hawk_, maintain at or above One-Thousand until passed Kuchi. Land and hold short operations are in effect; we have a lot of traffic today."

Carth scanned the airspace between instrument checks and a dark spot appeared at his one o'clock. "I have traffic in sight at one o'clock…will maintain visual separation."

As the _Hawk_ slowly overtook the larger shuttle, Carth's eyes focused in on the Sith insignia emblazoned on the tail. Instinctively, his hands began working and the automated laser turret came to life.

From the right seat, Bastila looked over at the Captain, who was seething with hatred for the Sith. His hands tensed on the throttle, turning his knuckles white.

"Carth, no. Don't jeopardize the mission. They're here under diplomatic cover. You fire and you'll destroy any chance we have of defeating the Sith."

The Captain ignored her and banked the _Hawk_ to starboard to obtain a firing solution. He was about to activate the target tracking sensor when Doctor Meg Tani pinched his ear harshly.

"Yow! What are you doing, doc?" he asked, bristling.

She merely pinched harder. "Let it go, Captain. You'll just make things worse for everyone."

The Captain brought his thumb back to press the trigger and unleash the lasers, but he halted momentarily.

The radio crackled. "_Ebon Hawk_, this is Ahto City Tower, you have departed the pattern. Are you declaring a missed approach?"

Carth looked back at Meg and his glare told her to release his ear. He inhaled deeply before keying the push to talk. "Negative, Tower, we just had a minor malfunction in the yaw control. I am completing the approach."

With a long sigh, Carth guided the ship into the docking bay and the _Hawk_ settled onto the metal deck plates and began venting steam.

As the Captain powered down the vessel, Jon and Bastila sat with Seja in the main cabin. They stood together and gathered their belongings for the trip into Ahto City.

Jon turned to Seja. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but in the battle with Chuundar, how did you become so quick?"

The shorter Jedi gave Jon a polite head nod that was perfectly serene. "My master taught me a highly modified form…a super Shien Style, if you will. By attuning myself to certain aspects of the Force, my physiology becomes highly accelerated. It is very effective, but it is not without its drawbacks. I desire to return to Dantooine sometime to complete my studies."

"And those would be?" asked Bastila.

Seja usually calm demeanor took a dark note momentarily, crinkling the 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. "I tend to…fatigue easily." He then forced a polite smile and pointed the way to the ramp. "Come, shall we explore Ahto City?"

Locking down the ship, the group departed and made their way to the customs office, where they registered the vessel for 100 credits. A pair of eyes followed them as they made their way into the city and a spent cigara was tossed to the ground and smothered with a vengeance.

A stout figure, cloaked in gray and masked, walked along behind the group, fingering his short, disruptor carbine…anxious…determined…patient.

Summary – The group explored the city for some time, finding clues to the lost Star Map. They noticed tension in the city was increasing and minor brawls between Sith and Republic personnel were becoming more common, much to the chagrin of Selkath officials.

The group headed into a cantina in the city that was filled with mercenaries of various races that were being recruited by both the Sith and the Republic. Jon observed one man with broad, muscular shoulders, dressed in a sleeveless tunic who was speaking to the Sith.

The Sith smiled and shook the man's hand, passing him a bag of credits. "Make sure you're on time."

The man nodded. "Don't worry. I'm no fan of the Republic."

The Sith officer left and the man sauntered up to the bar to order a drink. Curious, Jon took Seja and Bastila up to him.

"Hey stranger, why are you signing on with the Sith?" asked Jon as the man sipped a mug of Juma Juice.

The man replied without moving, "Who wants to know?"

Bastila furrowed her brows at the man's rude demeanor. "The Sith are evil; you should not join them."

The man suddenly put his mug on the counter and stood, facing the three. His arms rippled with muscles and his jaw was set firmly against the three. "I don't give snivvian's ass about the Sith. I just dislike the Republic. I tell you what…you three beat me in a fight and I'll abandon the Sith."

"All of us…against you at once?" inquired Seja.

The man nodded with a smile.

The patrons of the bar cleared away to make room for the fight. Jon, Bastila, and Seja secured their weapons and prepared for the unarmed combat.

"I'd like to at least know your name," asked Jon.

"Call me Sano." The man shook his head to loosen his neck muscles and hissed out a long breath as he settled into a powerful stance.

Bastila raised an eyebrow. Normally, a non Force user would be no match for three Jedi, but this man showed skill only Echani masters would display.

Seja moved cautiously to Sano's flank as Bastila crept the other way. Sano's jaw twitched and he flared his nostrils, snorting like a bull.

Seja stepped in, preparing to strike, but Sano's fist shot out like a blaster bolt, connecting with the smaller man's nose. Seja wobbled and dropped to one knee, blood streaming from his nose. His hands covered his face.

In a blur of movement, Sano uncoiled like a cobra, launching himself at Jon. The Jedi retreated a step and parried a kick. Jon followed up with an uppercut across his opponent's jaw, but Sano merely smiled.

The brawler's clenched fist hammered into Jon's cheek and the Jedi saw stars as he drew upon the Force to keep him standing. Jon retaliated with a heavy kick to Sano's stomach, fueled by the Force and the man grunted with the crack of ribs.

Spit and blood were propelled into Jon's face and Sano's features were scrunched in pain. Through the agony, the big brawler grasped Jon with both hands and raised him easily in the air.

Jon tried to break the grip, but Sano's arms were like bands of steel. As he struggled, thin arms wrapped around Sano's neck and squeezed tight. Bastila was on his back.

The big man rushed backward into a wall and Bastila winced as she was crushed between muscle and metal. Her grip weakened but she hung on. Held high in the air, Jon rammed his fist into Sano's eye and the brawler groaned.

Sano stepped forward and lurched back again, smashing Bastila a second time. She cried out in pain and then bit the back of his neck, salt, sweat, and blood filling her mouth.

One hand holding his own nose, Seja rejoined the fray and threw a chair into Sano's legs. The chair burst into parts, knocking the big man to the floor. The three fighters fell over in a tangle of legs and arms, Bastila still wrapping her arms around Sano's neck.

The brawler gasped as his air supply dwindled. Jon seized the moment and wrapped his legs around Sano's arms, prying himself loose and twisting one of the arms. Sano groaned, but unleashed one last strike, pounding Jon between the legs.

The Jedi hollered, rolling away in agony, his face contorted. However, Sano's victory eluded him as his vision grayed to black and his body went limp.

Bastila released the big brawler and rolled off, gasping for air.

"How did I get talked into this?" she moaned.

"You're…not…the…one…who's…worse…off," Jon spoke weakly, rasping with every strained breath.

With the power of the Force, they healed quickly and Sano was roused. He graciously acknowledged his defeat and offered to join the crew instead of the Sith.

"Now, all we have to do is find the Star Map," quipped Bastila.


	11. Nature Calls

W/N: This is Evan - Alice is out of town at the moment. Thanks for sticking with us. I have been instructed to say that the romance part is here. Also, thanks to Brazilian for some good input.

Credit goes to Son Kenshin for much of the plot line and the action scene is almost all his.

**Knights of the Old Republic**

**Manaan System – Ahto City**

Jon walked with a decided limp, hunched over from his recent brawl in the cantina. Bastila walked beside him, holding his arm to assist the injured man.

With painful steps, Jon grunted. "Being a Jedi is not an easy life. As an intelligence officer, I'd review data and analyze it most of the time. I'd have the occasional operation too, where I'd be in the field and report on the enemy. Here, I've been in way too many life threatening brawls."

They hobbled back to their hotel room, where Jon plopped down on a sofa, which looked out onto the calm ocean surrounding the great city. White gulls floated above the crystal blue water. Inhaling deeply, Jon focused his energies and drew the Force into himself for healing and his pain was eased somewhat.

As he controlled his breathing in a meditative trance, Bastila poured herself a glass of water and paced around in the kitchen, making plodding footfalls as she walked.

Jon's concentration was disturbed by the woman's pacing and he opened one eye to glance at her. Bastila's expression was dark, almost pained with furrowed brows and taut lips – something was obviously wrong.

"Will you stop pacing? I'm trying to meditate," Jon uttered.

The woman did not respond.

"Bastila?"

Jon saw the muscles in her hand quiver and a moment later, the glass she was holding shattered, drawing blood. He immediately rushed to her and wrapped her hand in a towel.

"Bastila, what is it?" he asked urgently, letting snippets of the Force flow from him into her injured limb.

Without returning his gaze, she mumbled, "It is nothing. Thank you for your attention."

Jon pursed his lips while he removed the towel. He held her hand gently and energy flowed between them, bringing a soft glow to their bodies. The cut across Bastila's palm closed and then healed as the Force knitted her damaged tissue. Jon felt the warmth of her skin, which was soft to the touch. He gulped hard and then put his other hand to her cheek which was rosy and hot.

Perspiration glistened on her flesh and her eyes dilated as Jon's hand brought her face toward his.

"Your hand…it's healed. Bastila…ummm, I've been meaning to say -"

Her lips parted, revealing pearly white teeth and her breath came in husky gulps. "Shut up," she whispered and pulled him toward her. Their lips met, hesitantly at first, but then Bastila's grip strengthened and energy danced around their forms, sparkled of light spinning around them like a tornado.

Jon inhaled deeply, letting her scent fill his nostrils as he glided his lips down the nape of her neck. Bastila cooed and reached behind her to pull the tie string on her Sienna robes, letting them fall to the carpet. A vortex of the Force engulfed them.

Jon continued downward, now unimpeded by her robes. "If I had known that untying those robes would be so easy, I'd have done it long ago."

Bastila grasped the top of his head and pushed him backward on the plush carpet. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The crashing of waves beneath the balcony of the hotel room woke Bastila. It was dark outside. She lay with her leg curled over Jon's abdomen and her arm across his chest. Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips, extricating herself from Jon. She sat up, her body bathed in the glow of the moonlight and observed Jon closely for a moment – she had never seen man revealed to her like this. On Dantooine, the younglings and Padawans were closely monitored and emotional attachments were highly discouraged.

But things had changed. With the war and with so many Jedi slain, each Padawan could no longer be chaperoned by a wise old master and oftentimes, nature would take its course.

"Master Vandar…I could not help myself. I needed him…I've always needed him…since before the war," she whispered almost as if in prayer.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Why is this happening to me? I've dedicated my life to control and discipline. I don't understand…I need him so much."

Jon stirred, rolling sideways. "Wh…did you say something, Bastila?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking out loud," she lied and then ran her hands across his chest, gazing upon him in the moonlight. He gazed back, drinking in her form as he pulled her on top of him.

As their bodies met, Bastila closed her eyes and, for the briefest of moments, her face showed regret…and sorrow, but then, she was swept away by her passions and the Force.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Summary - _Sano, Jolee, and Canderous are injured by an unknown assailant in one of the brawls in the city. Seja has his suspicions about what might be happening, but kept his thoughts to himself. While Jon, Bastila, and Seja are away, the Republic sends a man, Marc Sunders, to guard the _Ebon Hawk._

**The _Ebon Hawk_**

As Sunders explained his duty to Juhani, Mission and Tankios saw a Mandalorian vibroblade hidden under his cloak.

"What's that?" Mission asked boldly.

"Oh this?" answered Sunders. "I have a special license to carry a Mandalorian weapon. I find regular and Echani vibroblades too britle for my work," he explained in a fatherly manner.

Tankios shrugged and went back to practicing the Shii-cho that Jon and

Bastila had shown him and Mission scampered off to hang out with

Cal and Zaalbar.

When they had left, Sunders smirked – the ruse was working.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Seja, Jon, and Bastila returned to the _Hawk_, Juhani met them at the ramp as the darkness gathered beyond the walls of Ahto City. "The Military Police have sent someone to guard us," the Cathar mentioned.

Seja nodded. "Who did they send, out of curiosity," he asked, something gnawing at his stomach. The Force crawled through his mind like a creeping insect.

Juhani pointed back at the ramp as a man emerged. "His name is Marc Sunders."

The cheerful-looking police officer emerged on the ramp and his eyes fixed on Seja and the former Mandalorian Slayer's eyes opened wide.

"So you've chosen to give up killing, and wander around the galaxy in a self imposed exile to make up your crimes, Slayer. For these past three years, all you've been doing his _helping_ others? Such a good little boy," Sunders stated, mocking Seja.

Confused, Bastila asked, "Seja, do you know this man?"

Seja's face was as stone except for the ripple of muscle along his taut neck. "Yes...and I guess three years is enough time for an honorable man to go rotten to the core," Seja replied darkly. "The third captain of the Mandalorian Armies…the man I knew and fought, wouldn't sink to attacking his enemies when they didn't know who the attacker was. He would never sneak around and create such evil deceptions. You aren't Serphants, or at least not the one I fought in the Mandalorian wars."

This revelation shocked everyone, except for Serphants. The Mandalorian then began laughing mockingly at Seja's speech.

"So it is true, you have become a fool. A wandering Jedi, only living for the good of others and not killing - that is pathetic. You proved that your skills also had decreased, when you got blindsided by that Transdosian and you allowed your allies to be critically wounded by that fool Chuundar! How can you effectively protect people without killing others! I once had respect for you as a warrior, but now you are beneath contempt."

Serphants yelled angrily at Seja, who now had a shadow covering his eyes.

"He's been following us..." Bastila mumbled incredulously.

"Why couldn't we detect him with the Force aiding us?" Jon asked, seemingly expecting an answer from Serphants.

In response, the renegade Mandalorian spoke, "My training allows me to go mostly undetected by your Jedi senses, kid. I even have a cloaked ship that won't be detected by your scanners."

Serphants stepped forward, drawing his blade. "If you couldn't detect me,

Slayer, then that shows how far you've fallen these past three years, how weak you have become."

Tankios stepped up, his boyish anger rising against the threat. "Weak? Seja's not weak! Just because he and Jon were there, hardly anyone died! Everything turned out okay!"

The Mandalorian smirked. "Boy, if he slew his opponents, then there would be no casualties on your side," Serphants retorted

Mission joined the boy in his protest. "How do you know? Seja isn't a murderer, not anymore! He doesn't take life for granted," Mission shouted angrily, defending her friend.

Jon grasped the hilt of his lightsaber, but Seja stopped him. "No, this is my fight."

"Are you sure? This guy looks tough...look at those eyes..." Jon asked, looking at the Mandalorian's golden eyes. "It looks like he has fallen to the Dark Side."

"That's not the case, kid," Serphants retorted, letting his blade lower for a second. "These eyes of mine symbolize my aggressive nature. All those who fought close combat in the Mandalorian wars have them," he explained.

Seja walked forward, his steps hesitant.

"You ready, Slayer?" asked the proud Mandalorian.

"Yes, but I won't kill you. I will not break my vow never to kill," Seja replied forcefully, determined in his philosophy. Taking his lightsaber from his belt, he adjusted the power setting and ignited it.

"Then I'll deny you everything you are..." Serphants threatened, raising his Mandalorian vibroblade in a powerful stance. He twirled the blade and pointed it at Seja's heart, his left hand under the dull edge. "Are you not going to attack or should I?"

Seeing this, Juhani walked defiantly up to Seja. "I am with you, my friend."

"No, Juhani, you do not stand a chance, please join the others," Seja replied, but his attention snapped back to see that Serphants had begun his charge. Seja desperately pushed the Cathar out of the way and prepared to defend himself.

Serphants' blade smashed into the duracrete wall of the hangar, shattering it and spraying Seja with broken particles. The Jedi dodged and then leapt high into the air, raising his weapon.

"Not fast enough, Slayer!" Serphants roared, doing an aerial version of his high speed thrust, ramming the point into Seja's chest, barely missing the wanderer's vitals.

The Jedi's face twisted in pain as blood sprayed onto the Mandalorian. With crimson streaks rolling down his chin, Seja swung at Serphants with his lightsaber. His opened merely smirked, twisted his blade, and wrenched it out of Seja's chest.

The Jedi spat blood and sank to his knees. He tottered for a moment, his vision blurring until he saw a heavy boot coming right at his face.

The impact of a solid rubber sole on the Jedi's face was gut-wrenching. Seja slumped to the ground like an unmanned puppet, already unconscious. In horror, Jon, Bastila, and Juhani ran over to their fallen ally.

"He's barely breathing!" called Juhani amid the clamor.


	12. Clash of Titans

Alice is away again, but left this chapter. She says all credit goes to Son Kenshin for the battle scene. You'll notice comments from other crew members like a Greek Chorus. Alice says that this is, what is known as, a crossover fic. I'll need to have that explained to me as I am merely minding the store - Evan

**Manaan – Docking Bay**

Seja's eyes opened slowly and painfully to see his friends standing around him. He panted hard as he rose up to his feet, wobbling with the effort.

"Seja, let us join you. This opponent is too strong for you to handle alone," Bastila protested, looking at Juhani who had a look of concern written on her feline face.

"Yes, you cannot handle this alone..." Jon added solemnly, but Seja continued to ignore them.

In battles to the death, it was rare to meet the same opponent twice. Therefore, if one has a single attack to finish one's foe, there was no need for lesser techniques. The Mandalore Honor Guard's strength lay not in their group tactics, but in each member's mastery of his own deadliest blow. For Cassus, it was the rapid fire blaster shot, followed by a vibrodagger throw. For The Mandalore, it was full, powerful strikes with the vibroblade, using his overwhelming strength and speed to its full advantage. And for Serphants, third captain of the Honor Guard, it is the blindingly fast, highly developed thrust he developed on Dxun - so powerful, it could turn durasteel into harmless chips of broken metal.

Seja growled, his eye's shifting slightly, and he reactivated his lightsaber. With an upward sweep, he blocked Serphant's attack and Tankio's face lit up.

"The lightsaber..." the boy thought out loud, "It's a weapon break."

"Useless effort!" Serphants roared, putting more weight onto his left foot and throwing Seja against the durasteel wall again. "The skills that enabled me to survive countless duels against Echani Swordsmen and Jedi from the Mandalorian wars on Dxun to

Malachor...are no longer even known today."

'By the force...' Jon thought, looking at the Mandalorian assassin, 'I have never seen anyone with such power before...this Serphants doesn't even use the Force...'

'This may be it...for Seja...' Bastila added tensely, having a telepathic conversation with Jon. "Jon, we must step in, even if it is against Seja's wishes."

'It isn't good...his strength is beyond us,' Tankios voiced quietly, somehow adding to Jon and Bastila's telepathic conversation.

"Seja!" Juhani cried, running to her friend with her lightsaber ignited. Seja was slumped backwards against the wall, holding his long, red wound and panting hard. "Seja!"

Seja's eyes had changed even more as blood dripped out of his mouth. His pupils were small as he strained to breath and summon more strength from the Force. This shocked Juhani and she didn't hear Serphants coming up behind her.

"Move, catgirl," Serphants ordered as Juhani turned around defiantly, raising her blue lightsaber. "Get out of the way or you're dead too."

Juhani steeled herself as couldn't let Seja die. She had grown to admire the man and, before she could talk, Seja had placed his hand roughly on her shoulder.

"Let's go," Seja said darkly, his lightsaber raised in his right hand with renewed energy.

Serphants looked hard into Seja's eyes, drinking in his opponent's pain and fear.

The Jedi inhaled deeply as Serphant's spoke again, "You see his reaction to the second strike, aiming for the vibrosword, had to be faster than his first...even with a deep wound in his chest. Since his travels with your group, he'd fought Transdosians, Wookiees, and Chuundar…all in a very short time. And each time…each battle brought out more of his mastery as a Slayer. It's just as I thought, every time he wields a lightsaber, sword, or vibroblade, unknowningly, but inexorably...he returns to his former self...the Mandalorian Slayer!"

Seja's body blurred as he charged with is lightsaber parallel to the ground. In response, Serphants gritted his teeth and immediately brought his blade up to guard.

Serphants was caught flatfooted by Seja's speed and he launched his thrust attack, but he only hit an afterimage of Seja. "What? He's gone?"

The Mandalorian searched quickly and looked down to find the Jedi ready to strike. Serphants then kneed Seja in the face, splattering blood out of the Jedi's mouth.

Seja was thrown back into the durasteel wall again, leaving a dent.

Serphants thought coldly about how quick the Jedi moved, looking on as Seja rose to his feet, his non-killing lightsaber still ignited.

Off to the side, barely holding back from joining the battle, the other members looked on.

"He is breathing too hard. He's having to work harder than he thought, faster than what the Force could compensate for..." Juhani said under her breath, noticing Seja's raspy breathing.

Seja kept panting, slowly getting control of his breathing, sweat dripping down his face. He exhaled three times, frothy blood flying from his lips.

Then, his raspy breathing started slowing down as he exhaled twice. The shadow over his eyes grew when he breathed out one last time, and then he raised his head to reveal focused, yellow eyes that no one except for Serphants had seen before.

"What?" Jon asked, noticing Seja's eyes. "I don't feel any Dark Side energies from Seja...is this...some other persona?"

"I think so...and it is shaking me to the core," Bastila replied, her eyes fixated on the desperate battle.

As the crew continued to watch tensely, the fight to the death continued.

"Could it be...?" Serphants thought out loud, shocked at the new appearance that Seja had taken on.

Seja walked slowly forward, with his lightsaber down as the Mandalorian continued, "As he battles me, he reenters the soul of what he was three years ago...he becomes the Slayer. Or has he simply snapped?"

With a look of determination, Serphants brought his blade above his head, point forward; it was the more advanced form of his thrust.

"There is only one way to determine that," Serphants said out loud, settling in his defensive stance. "This is the true thrust of Mandalore. There will be no holding back!"

"We have to step in," Carth urged, drawing out his blasters.

"It'll be no use, Carth. Our foe is fast enough to dodge blaster bolts with ease," Jon told him, and they looked to see Mission fearfully holding Cal's arm.

"Mission, it is going to be alright," Cal said, trying to calm his Twi'lek friend and he looked at her face. "Trust me, Seja is going to thrash this guy."

"If this guy's been holding back all this time...what chance does Seja have though?" Mission asked, wanting an answer from Cal.

Unfortunately, no answer was forthcoming.

Serphants then attacked. His speed increased - everything was a blur. Launching his own thrust, Seja stared unemotionally for a second as he sidestepped the attack.

"Still quick," Serphants remarked, twisting his blade. "But you've forgotten the side slash!"

Seja ducked the side slash, twirled, and began to roar. His speed was so great, Jon, Bastila, and Juhani could not observe it. With his non-killing lightsaber, he slammed the back of Serphants neck so hard, he flew into the other end of the hangar, crashing through the durasteel, leaving a gaping hole.

"However strong the Thrust of Mandalore may be, when it is shown four times in a few minutes, any idiot can come up with a few ways to counter it," Seja mocked, stepping forward. "Get up, Serphants. This would be a sad end to a three year duel."

The sound of laughing was heard from the durasteel wall and a leg appeared through the hole. "My orders were to evaluate your strength...but I do not care about them now. I will just kill you."

"Quit posing," Seja retorts coldly. "You know I am the one who will kill you."

Eyes widen as everyone around is shocked at this statement.

"Seja...breaking his non-killing oath?" Jon asked unbelievingly.

"I-If he does kill Serphants...I fear he may fall to the Dark Side..." Bastila gasped, noticing the power radiating off of Seja now.

Seja, now with a wild look of anger, grasped his lightsaber, turning it parallel to the ground.

Seja's turn in demeanor shocked everyone and he twirled his lightsaber menacingly, using the Force to set it to its highest power setting. He put his right hand over the pommel of the weapon, holding the blade parallel to the ground.

The air crackled with tension and everyone, including Carth, Zaalbar, Mission, and Cal could feel the ferocity between the two warriors.

Then, they attacked. Serphants roared as he launched a regular front handed thrust that Seja leapt over and did a mid air summersault, trying to hit his Mandalorian rival. Serphants blocked, knocking Seja back.

The former Mandalorian slayer quickly recovered and the two warriors clashed again, the sound of the lightsaber and vibrosword echoing in the hangar bay.

Serphants disengaged and tried to trip Seja, but the Jedi leapt over him, and landed 20 feet away.

"Seja! Snap out of this! You have to control your emotions or you'll give into the Dark Side!" Jon pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears.

With a shout, Seja and Serphants charged each other again. Seja launched a horizontal slash and Serphant thrust forward with his weapon. It was like lightning had struck the room and the sound of slicing metal resounded through the room. Then, both Serphants and Seja stood there with their weapons held at the ready.

With a massive thrust, the point of Serphant's vibroblade pierced the durasteel wall near Carth's head. The captain jumped aside as Serphants looked back to see Seja's wild stare.

"Next, it will be your head," Seja warned the Mandalorian, who merely smirked.

"_If_ you can kill me, that is," Serphant retorted.

"This has gone on too long, we must stop them," Jon urged Bastila and Juhani. "Seja will fall to the Dark Side if he kills again..."

"...I am afraid that isn't going to happen, sonny." Jon heard the voice of Jolee from the ramp of the Ebon Hawk. The old man was being helped by Meg, while Sano and Canderous also limped out.

With a grunt, Jolee continued, "We cannot stop them. Seja and his enemy...It's like they're back on Malachor Five during the final battles of the Mandalorian wars."

Juhani's tears began to flow at what Jolee was saying, but the battle raged on.

"Our voices won't reach them...now matter how hard we call," Jolee added with emphasis. "The only one who can stop this fight is someone who lived through the Mandalorian Wars, someone who experienced the havoc, the chaos, and the horrors of Malachor."

"Shouldn't Canderous or I be able to reach them then? We both fought at Malachor and survived," Carth asked, but Sano shook his head.

"Sorry Carth...I think what Jolee is saying is that only those who actually made combat on the ground…hand to hand, face to face with the enemy," Sano clarified and Canderous nodded in agreement.

The mercenary spoke, "I fought in many battles, I just never had the honor of fighting in close combat on Malachor."

**The Streets of Ahto City**

Land speeders with sirens blaring streaked through the streets enroute to the hangar bay. Hanging on for dear life was Ambassador Roland Wann, who was seated behind Selkath Officer Slopha.

"I'm sorry, Mister Ambassador, if there is a disturbance of the peace, we must take those responsible into custody."

Wann nodded solemnly as the buildings of the city whipped by.

**Hangar Bay**

Serphants then took the stance of his advanced thrust attack again, but now with a broken blade. Blood from his forehead and lip dripped down his face, but he was unflinching, showing his determination.

"He's using that thrust again? Even though his blade is broken?" Jon gasped as Serphants began his charge.

As if in response, Seja commented, "The Mandalore Honor Guard never knew when to

Withdraw."

The Jedi readied himself for his opponents attack.

"The first rule of the Honor Guard, 'Act in a matter befitting a warrior'!" Serphants etorted as he closed the gap, then tossed his broke blade right at Seja like it was a knife. "Fleeing from an enemy is dishonorable and shows your lack of determination!"

Seja was momentarily surprised by the broken blade flying at him, but he stayed calm. He then used his fist to block and deflect the blade from his body.

"You chose your pride as a Mandalorian over your life," Seja stated coldly, noticing Serphants preparing a punch.

As the gap was closed, Seja brought his lightsaber down over Serphant's head.

As Seja brought his saber down, he failed to notice a counter move. Suddenly, his wrist was hit painfully by a golden belt buckle. Serphants had taken his belt off so fast that no one could see him and twirled it before Seja could see and react.

"I-It was too fast for us to see...!" Jon gaped as Seja dropped his lightsaber, his hand bloodied from the impact of the buckle.

"I have you now!" Serphants roared, hitting Seja with seven blows, each strong enough to leave large dents in durasteel or shatter durcrete. Seja spit out blood as his vision weakened.

"Seja!" Jon yelled, beginning to run to the battle, but Bastila stopped him, "Bastila, we have to stop this before it's too late!"

"W-We can't...we'd only get in the way..." Bastila said, trembling, looking at the fire in Jon's eyes, the fire of wanting to help a friend.

"Seja's got no chance without his lightsaber, not even the Force can help him after that attack!" Sano yelled and then winced, putting his hand on Jon's shoulder.

Serphants then wrapped his arm around Seja's neck, pulled him close, and placed his left hand on Seja's head. With his massive arms, he lifted the diminuitive Jedi into the air and applied pressure to both Seja's neck and head.

"This is the end!" Serphants roared as he began to choke Seja.

Seja groaned, trying to break the hold.

"No, nothing so passive..." Canderous said with a grunt. "He is trying to break the Jedi's neck."

Seja shot out his hand towards Serphant's sheath. His lightsaber was too far away, even with the Force he wouldn't get it in time. Serphant's sheath was closer and he reached out with tendrils of the Force.

"Accept your fate, you're dead!" Serphants roared, but then noticed his sheath fly into Seja's hand.

With brute force, Seja jabbed it into Serphant's armpit, making the Mandalorian scream in pain. His hold broken, Seja turned the sheath up and slammed Serphants chin as he fell. Seja landed with a thud, and Serphants stumbled back.

Everyone in the room was amazed. Both warriors were panting hard and no one in the hangar, not even Jolee who fought Dark Jedi and Mandalorians alike in the Great

Sith War had experienced a battle like this.

"Is this..." Jon started, still amazed, "...what Malachor was like?"

Seja kept panting, blood flying out with his spit. Serphants was in the same condition, battered and exhauster and he wiped the blood off his chin.

"Neither of them has any more reserves in power, the next strike will be the last," Sano said, leaning against the leg of the Ebon Hawk ramp, "Life or death, unless they kill each other.

Seja breath came in ragged gasps and Juhani felt the urge to try to stop him - This battle had gone on long enough.

"Shall we finish?" Serphants asked as the blood on his face dropped down like sweat and he cracked his knuckles.

"...why not?" Seja asked, clutching the sheath.

Juhani began to run towards him, to assist him in the battle,

Seja held his arm out toward her. "Juhani! No!"

"I'm here to..." Juhani started, looking at Seja's stance and she reached out. But the former Slayer had already started running, "Stop!"

Seja and Serphants bolted towards each other, ready to deliver the final blows of this duel. They crossed the room at such speed, everything seemed like a blur.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW SERPHANTS!" a powerful voice commanded from the hangar entrance and both warriors slowed down to a halt, "Snap out of it Serphants! Your mission was to evaluate the Mandalorian Slayer's strength!"

Serphants looked at him angrily, letting the blood drip freely from his lip, "This is what I live for. I won't allow even the superintendent general to interfere."

"I know very well your pride as a Mandalore Honor Guard and as a Mandalorian..." a familiar voice said from behind the super-intendent general, "But I don't want you or Kimura wasting your lives here."

Everyone in the room, except for Tankios, knew who this voice was. "Who?" the boy asked.

"...I see. So you are the man behind Serphants," Seja said now with recognition. "Former warrior of the Mandalorian Wars, now ambassador of the Republic to Manaan...Roland Wann."


	13. Wired

Hiya - Sorry it's been a while. I was away getting a tan.

**Manaan – Docking Bay**

Jon and Bastila stood, incredulous at the revelation that Republic Ambassador, Roland Wann was behind the actions of Serphants. They exchanged shocked glances before the Ambassador stepped forward.

"Serphants…return to my air speeder and wait," instructed the dark-skinned Wann. The mighty Serphants growled and then slunk away without another glance at the man he had fought. When the hulking Mandalorian had departed, Wann took a deep breath. "I know you will have some questions…. All shall be explained tomorrow. Come to the Embassy in the morning and we'll discuss it."

The Ambassador sighed heavily and seemed gaunt, the pressure of the war against the mighty Sith having taken its dark toll on his psyche. The two guards with the Ambassador bowed and ushered the man away and he turned with a swirl of his maroon cloak.

He walked up to Serphants, who was standing stoically by the air speeder. The dour Ambassador spoke without looking at the Mandalorian, "Go and await me at the usual location. I am very disappointed."

Serphants lowered his head and grunted before skulking away.

With an offhanded wave, Wann motioned to the door of the speeder, indicating that his guard should open it. The hatch lifted vertically with a hiss and the stout Ambassador slid into the rear seat. He leaned back into the plush cushion and sighed heavily; things had not been going as planned. He closed his eyes and felt one of the guards slide in next to him – a woman by the scent and feel of her by his side.

The repulsorlift of the vehicle powered up and the speeder floated into the air, hovering gently above the metallic pavement. It lurched forward, zooming down the wide avenue away from the hangar bay toward the Republic Embassy.

Ambassador Wann opened his eyes and glanced out over the water toward the setting sun, light rays rippling over the sparkling ocean. He looked over to his guard, a young woman with midnight black hair and bright eyes. Her warm smile brought a like expression from him and he nodded to her.

"Driver, switch on the autopilot," Wann instructed. "It rides better."

The driver did as he was told and then leaned back into his seat to enjoy the automated ride.

The Ambassador pushed a button on the front panel and removed a glass of brandy. He took a long sip, savoring the aroma of the liquor. It warmed him…warmed his heart.

Until he saw the blaster.

**The Hangar**

Jon sat next to Bastila in the darkening hangar, holding her close in a tender way. She nuzzled his neck, confident that they were alone with their feelings…their fears and hopes.

"Bastila, we must find the Star Map soon and depart. It is growing dangerous for us to be here."

She nodded silently, wishing time would stop. She thought that if she closed her eyes and held her breath, it might actually happen.

"Bastila, what are you doing?"

The woman Jedi sighed. "It's nothing, Jon…nothing. Just hold me."

Unfortunately, time would continue on, gathering momentum like a juggernaut.

**The Ambassador's Air Speeder**

The driver's head exploded like a ripe melon as particle energy burst from the woman's blaster.

The Ambassador gasped, letting the glass slip from his frozen hand. Before he could react, the woman's free fist came across his face, turning his head away from her. He grunted, tasting blood in his mouth. He instinctively brought his hand up to his injured lip and was shocked as a thin wire wrapped around his throat.

With his hand, he fought desperately to keep the garrote from his neck, but a swat from a blaster butt to the back of his head stunned him and the wire went taut over his windpipe.

The man struggled, but a foot was firmly planted in his back and the wire went tight, digging into his skin, drawing rivulets of crimson blood. He wheezed, kicking and pounding with his fists, but his eyes began to cloud over.

With one final effort, his foot shattered the side window of the air speeder, sending shards of glass outward with a kick. Then, his body began twitching, going slack as air and blood stopped reaching his brain. His head lolled backward and his eyes tried to focus…focus in on the woman's yellow eyes…her blank smile.

"Hello Ambassador Wann, my name is Mandy," she cooed as his wheezed his final breath.

With the Ambassador's body now still, the Sith assassin planted a thermite detonator on the floor board of the vehicle. She pressed the timer and then opened the door to leap out into the dark ocean below.

**End notes** - This was somewhat of a Godfather inspired episode. Mikey, it was nuthin personal...it's just business. Since I'm just having fun, I named the assassin after my favorite assassin, Mandy, from 24, of whom I'm told I bear a strong resemblance to.


	14. Slayer's Rage

Whew, sorry I was so busy. Don't worry, the assassin chick was merely a one shot deal. I hope the fight scene at the end has the physical, visceral touch I'm looking for. I cleaned up a different scene for this one, working out the personal pronouns. Kenshin is down for the added backstory.

**Manaan – Docking Bay**

After the departure of Roland Wann and Serphants, Seja rolled on the floor of the docking bay, wild eyed and crazed with frenzy. Bastila and Juhani knelt by his side, trying to revive him, but to no avail.

At a respectful distance, Jolee stroked his chin with a frown. "I wouldn't get too close, I've seen this sort of thing before and it's not pretty."

Juhani was about to speak when Seja cried out and seized her by the neck. The Cathar struggled, desperately trying to dislodge his grip. As the others rushed up to help, Seja unexpectedly began to slam his other fist into his own head, drawing more blood from his wounds.

Juhani took the moment to break free and snarled, baring her catlike fangs as Seja beat himself, allowing the Force and focus to prevail within him.

After an agonizing moment, he curled into the fetal position, his breath rasping. The group stared at his crumpled form for a moment until he spoke, "I am…no longer held by the frenzy. I apologize, Juhani, I was not myself."

As everyone took a collective breath, Carth's commlink chimed. He took the call and nodded as someone spoke. Suddenly, his expression became grave and he looked to the others. "Ambassador Wann has been assassinated."

He filled the stunned group in on the details as he sipped a cup of tea. "There's more…. I'll say this to you as plainly as I can, Republic Intelligence has acquired information that...Darth Sion plots again."

Seja's eyes twitched, recognizing the Sith Lord's name.

"That's telling us out straight? Another Sith Lord?" Bastila asked impatiently, wanting more information.

"I've heard of Sion; he took my place after I came out of the shadows for the final battles at Malachor Five and Serraco," Seja informed. "He was once a Jedi known as Naolon, yet he fell to the Dark Side like all those who remained with Revan after Malachor. But...I heard he was killed..."

Canderous chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Not killed...erased more like it."

Carth averted his gaze, moving his feet nervously. "Yes, Sion would have added another considerable advantage to Revan and Malak's fleet. His assassinations not only targeted Mandalorian leaders, but also the Mandalorian allies, who are now part of

the Republic. If those people learn that the Republic assassinated their former leaders...we would begin to splinter even more." Carth put down his tea. "On the ship, the _Harbringer_, he was ambushed by the men close to him. He was shot, slashed, beaten, yet he still clung onto life. The captain had no choice but to jettison him out of the airlock, hoping that would kill him. His body even came crashing down onto a nearby planet, and we thought the threat from him had passed. But...a few months later, mysterious assassinations of Jedi and Republic Officials began and he left his symbol, 'Strength', which was his trademark during the war."

**Summary – As I mentioned, these are just clips from the whole story. We go now to the Hrakert Rift Station, where the group fights through the Selkath to find the Star Map underwater. On their return, they are in for a surprise.**

At one of the doors along the way, Jon and Bastila began to get an eerie feeling like worms crawling through their flesh.

The Force was screaming.

As Seja reached for the controls, Jon tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The door flew open, revealing a Dark Jedi with a demonic, horned mask, flanked by five minions and Sith troopers. Something in the man's stance and build sparked a memory.

"You," gasped Jon, recognizing the man who had slain Trask Ulgo so brutally. "How did you get down here?"

The Dark Jedi stood with arms crossed behind his demonic visage. Red eyes glowed beneath curved horns; a twisted smile hid the man's intense rage.

"Did you think you could hide from Malak?" he asked mockingly. He then turned slightly and made a curt bow. "Bastila…so good to see you again."

Bastila shivered momentarily. "Bandon…don't do this. You can come with us."

Seja was about to ignite his lightsaber, when Bandon waved his hand and the Jedi flew backwards. Canderous growled, and he and HK sent blaster bolts flying.

In a flash, Bandon ignited his red lightsaber and cut the bolts away, his weapon leaving afterimages of energy in the air. However, Canderous' fire found one of the Sith troopers and the man fell over backwards, fried by the blast.

The narrow corridor erupted in battle as blaster bolts flew. In spite of the rain of plasma, Bandon surged forward aggressively and launched a series of cuts at Bastila.

"You are a fool, Padawan Shan. I will drag you like a beaten dog before Malak and you will beg for death."

Bastila retreated, slashing his attacks away with her double-bladed weapon. Jon rushed at him from the side, but the Dark Jedi's power was great; with his mind, he flung a heavy object into his belly and Jon doubled over with a grunt. Bandon moved to finish Jon, but Juhani thrust at the Dark Jedi, causing him to miss.

The melee moved down the hall, past the people engaged with blasters and the Jedi fell back into a larger area.

"Jon!" called Carth from behind cover, but he was helpless to intervene.

Bandon swung fiercely at Bastila and she intercepted the strike with one of her golden blades. As they stood locked together, he head butted her and she staggered back. Jolee then moved between them, stubbornness written all over his face.

"Old fool. I could crush you with a thought," Bandon declared, his silver mask reflecting the red light of his weapon.

Old Bindo smirked. "Then why don't you do it, sonny?" He stepped forward and delivered an uppercut, which grazed Bandon's chest. Sparks flew from the Dark Jedi's Cortosis-woven armor and he stepped back with a grunt.

Jolee moved in with a follow up cut, but Bandon smote him on the neck with his hand. Jolee howled and grasped his neck and Bandon spun about, smashing the Jedi with a reverse kick. Old Bindo sailed through the air and landed hard.

Bandon quickly turned to Bastila, who retreated again, screened by Jon and Juhani. The Dark Jedi launched a series of precise thrusts and Bastila bobbed and dodged the lethal red blade. Juhani cut Bandon across the back, but his armor defected most of the blow. "I will be your doom," she called.

Bandon let out a painful cry and Juhani sliced him along the leg, creating a shower of sparks. He staggered and fell to one knee. Then, with a grunt, he held out his palm and talons of orange electricity grasped Juhani's body. She screamed and spasmed as the Force Lightning tore through her and then collapsed in a smoking heap.

Bandon struggled back up and parried a blow from Jon. The Dark Jedi kicked Jon in the shin and sliced at his neck. The Padawan deftly dodged under the cut and then, he and Bastila retreated again.

"He's too powerful!" called Jon, breathing heavily.

In the lab, Bastila turned to face their pursuer. "The Force fights with us."

Bandon limped in and Bastila thrust at him with the tip of her lightsaber. The Dark Jedi deflected it aside with a powerful stroke and delivered a wide, sweeping riposte. The brown-haired Jedi leapt backward, head over heels and slashed Bandon on the arm. Smoke poured from the wound, but his rage drove him on. As Bastila landed, he sliced her across the thigh, flaying her skin open. Padawan Shan howled in pain and Bandon smashed her in the cheek with his fist.

Bastila collapsed like a sack of credits, moaning softly.

Then, Bandon curled his arms and spun his lightsaber about his body with masterful precision. His red eyes glowed fiercely.

"Now, foolish Jedi, we are alone."


	15. The Tides of Destiny

Just a quickie to finish off the battle. We're going to have a little flashback with Seja and his master next. Keshin and I want to introduce the Super Shien Style.

**The Hrakert Rift Station – Lab**

Jon stood between Bastila, lying helpless on the floor, and Bandon - his hands were shaking with fear. His cobalt lightsaber hummed, casting a glow in the darkness, contrasting with his opponent's crimson blade.

Bandon stretched out his injured arm. "Bow to me now weakling and I will let you live." The glow of his red eyes penetrated Jon's soul and tapped into some hidden part of his mind.

_In a different time…a different setting, Bandon bows before him in supplication. However, he is thinner with a head full of dark hair. Jon looks down upon him from a command chair._

"_Do not make excuses for Malak. He disobeyed me a second time and targeted civilians on Telos. There will not be a third time."_

_Bandon spread his arms in supplication. "I am sorry, my master. I am sure he misunderstood your orders."_

_Lightning flies from Jon's fingertips, striking Bandon down. As the apprentice lays on the deck, writhing, Jon shakes his head. "You have disappointed me, Bandon. Go now and summon my apprentice."_

Jon's jaw fell open and he steadied himself against a table. A forgotten store of power flooded his mind and he inhaled sharply as the Force surged into his being.

He placed the blade of his lightsaber in front of her face and is crackled with energy. With a flourish, he took a stance from Niman, blading his body with his strong arm held back, weapon angled over his shoulder.

Bandon cocked his head as if observing his opponent. He hesitated for a moment. Then, with a huff, he stabbed at Jon's head.

Jon parried the thrust downward and set up for a riposte, but Bandon threw him backward with his mind and Jon crashed into a lab table, shattering glass.

Jon rolled over the table as Bandon split it with a massive downward cut. Splinters of metal and glass flew as the Padwan ducked. With his power, he hurled a beaker into Bandon's face and it broke into jagged pieces. Seizing the moment, Jon sliced his attacker in the head, shearing off the bottom portion of his demonic mask. Blood dribbled down Bandon's exposed face and he grunted.

Bandon tore the remaining part of the mask off and squatted low, whirling his weapon about. "Where did you learn such skill?" he asked, looking at Jon curiously. Jon's visor shielded the upper half of his face, but the Sith thought he recognized something.

"The Jedi Masters taught me."

Bandon sneered and rushed forward again. They locked blades and he grabbed Jon by the robes with his free hand. Jon tried to twist away, but Darth Bandon's strength was too great and the Sith lifted Jon off of the floor and slammed him into another table.

The table broke under the fury and Bandon smashed the dazed Jedi into the deck. Glass shattered around Jon as he impacted heavily on the floor and Jon's world turned gray and white hot spots danced in his vision. Jon saw a red beam of power slashing down at him and he rolled away on pure instinct.

As Jon took a breath, Darth Bandon was about to launch another assault when Sano rushed at the Sith. Bandon turned to face a new opponent and altered the arc of his strike. Sano dodge the crimson arc and swung his vibrosword at the enemy.

With a sneer, Bandon took Sano's blade in a circular parry and pushed the weapon down with his weight. Sano fought to bring his guard back up, but the Sith unleashed a shout of Force rage that knocked Sano back.

As Sano staggered under the Force assault, Jon renewed his attack, striking at Bandon's head. The Sith brought his lightsaber up, parrying the blow above his bald pate. With a fierce cry, Bandon swept his weapon across Jon's visor, tearing it to pieces.

What he saw stopped him cold.

"What? It cannot be," he exclaimed. His surprise gave Jon the millisecond that he needed. Jon flew at the Dark Jedi, tackling him onto the floor of broken glass shards and spilled chemicals. Too close for effective use of the lightsaber, Jon rammed the butt of his weapon into Bandon's eye. The Sith howled in pain, but curled his wrist and a pointed stiletto shot forth from the back of his hand.

Bandon raked the razor point across Jon's forehead, slicing deeply into the flesh, knocking the Jedi over. Darth Bandon rolled away, dripping caustic liquid from his clothing.

The Sith staggered to his feet, retrieving his lightsaber. "I don't know what sort of trick this is, but you are not R -"

A torrent of flame slammed into Bandon's body, igniting the flammable chemicals that had soaked through his clothing. Fire instantly engulfed the Sith and he screamed, flailing around with his lightsaber.

"Observation: Don't get so hot under the collar, meatbag. You need to cool down."

As HK-47 symbolically blew out the pilot light at the end of his flamethrower, Jon slipped behind the burning Sith and, using the Force, propelled him into the nearby airlock. With a wave of his hand, the door slammed shut and HK rushed to the airlock controls.

Bandon slashed around himself in rage, but it was to no avail. Through the crackling inferno he hissed, "Why did you do this to me? Why did you lead me down this path?"

His words were cut short by the sound of the ocean crashing in and Bandon was swallowed by destiny and the sea.


	16. The Way of the Force

Update of 22 NOV 05. A little bit of editing based on input from Son Kenshin.

I'm going to get a little weird and Zen on you with this surreal sequence. No, not a new character, but a sort of flashback. I'm trying out some writing techniques and this chapter fit the bill for experimentation. I did something similar in my first fic, where Revan meets herself in a holocron and things get whacked. I am mixing my lightsaber fights with some open hand techniques, sort of like the Darth Maul/Qui Gon fight. 

Enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving.

**Manaan – The Cantina**

The encounter with Darth Bandon at the Hrakert Rift Station and the news of the death of Ambassador Wann had left Seja shaken somewhat. He walked behind the rest of the group, seemingly oblivious to their presence…lost in his own contemplation until Mission approached him.

"Hey, after a tie and a defeat, I expect you to be moping."

Seja looked up from the crystal blue ocean and smiled. "Not really, no. Defeat is what it means to be a warrior and a Jedi. You learn more from defeats than victories. Trust me, I've learned the hard way."

Mission looked confused. "Whatever. Hey, if you need any help or cheering up, feel free to come to my room."

Seja turned back to the sea and drew a deep breath. "Hey, how is Juhani?" he asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

"Practicing, as usual. Why are you asking?" Mission inquired with a raised eyebrow, her lekku gliding along behind her head. Seja begins to blush and a sly look came across the Twi'lek girl's face. "You like her, that's it."

Seja grunted with forced indifference. "I'm tired…I think I'd like to unwind for a bit after the fight. I need to do some thinking."

Mission nodded, the mischievous grin still plastered on her lips and then scurried off.

Bleary eyed with fatigue, Seja searched around for some relief and saw the neon sign of the Ahto City Cantina. Seja walked, zombie-like, into the dark interior, where human and alien eyes turned to great him with cold indifference. He plopped down on a leather seat and put his face in his hands with a tired sigh.

"Drink?" a mechanical voice asked to which Seja nodded without expression.

The domestic droid ambled off and squeaked to another droid, which flew away. In a couple of blinks, the sphere returned with a stained glass full of clear liquid.

"Bee booo beeboop," it squealed as the domestic droid took the drink.

The droid placed the glass on the table before Seja and he downed it in one gulp. The Jedi blinked deliberately before putting the glass back on the table with a clunk.

"Keep them coming."

Several beverages later, Seja's face reddened and his words slurred as he leaned to one side. As the droid returned with a refill, Seja patted the seat next to him.

"Sit down, droid."

"Master, I am C9-B1, domestic service droid. I am not programmed to sit with customers."

With a hint of the Force, Seja reiterated, "I said, sit down."

The metal automaton sat next to the Jedi, its programming being stretched to its limits. Seja leaned into the droid and put his arm around the machine's neck.

"You know…I think I really like you," Seja slobbered, his eyes bloodshot and unfocused from stress and fatigue. "You're a really good listener," he added, oblivious to the other patrons pointing and laughing.

The droid's electronic eyes blinked several times as Seja continued, "I don't know, my friend…Why…why did the Force abandon me. My old friend, Roland Wann…he's dead now…did you know that? I couldn't save him."

Seja then put his finger in the droid's face. "It gets better…I confronted Darth Bandon, an old acquaintance. I thought I was ready…I thought I had trained for such a moment, but he swept me aside…I must learn the Super Shien Style... I cannot even help my friends…my wife. I let her die too," he said with a stone cold expression.

"Master, would you care for another drink?" asked the droid, unable to comprehend Seja's ramblings.

The Jedi grunted and let his head sink into the crook of the droid's shoulder, oblivious to the Sith mercenaries creeping up from the side.

X X X

Seja awoke with a start and all was unnaturally quiet. He blinked hard a few times, looking around the dark cantina, until his mind reeled. No one was moving. Even the flies were frozen in space and time.

"What the…? I must be dreaming."

Seja scanned the room until his eyes met a familiar face.

"It cannot be…Master Okih Jiro? This must be a dream."

The old master quietly sipped a mug of Juma Juice, seemingly ignoring the younger Jedi.

Seja rushed past an unmoving patron and bowed before his former master. "I have failed you. I was defeated when it counted most. Please, Master, teach me. Teach me the final secrets of the Super Shien Style. I beg you."

Master Okih slowly consumed the last of his drink, drops of liquid accumulating on his gray beard.

_He doesn't even see me,_ thought Seja and opened his mouth to speak again, but he never got the words out.

"Why should I teach them to you, my stupid apprentice?"

The master's words struck Seja like a thunderclap and the young Jedi fell backwards. Stunned, Seja rolled on the tiled floor until he saw Jon standing above him.

Without trying to help Seja up, Jon spoke to the master, "He needs the strength to fight Malak and Sion."

"Ah, Padawan Jon Sewart, maybe you can convince me why my stupid apprentice is worthy enough for the secret? All he has done is help people, and he has even taken a non-killing oath as well."

Jon bowed respectfully. "He must learn the spirit of practice, but he is worthy."

Shaking his head, Seja looked at Jon. "The…the spirit of practice – what is it?"

Again, the master's voice boomed. "It is inquiry."

Seja cocked his head to one side. "What do I inquire about?"

With slow, deliberate movement, the master stood and unhooked his lightsaber from his old, leather belt. "Good start."

X X X

The cantina melted away like burning wax to be replaced by the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. Seja looked around, wild eyed at the transformation of his reality. The courtyard fountain spouted water into a lush garden as birds sang in the branches of the Bilba Trees.

Seja hesitated as his mind grasped this new setting.

In the blink of an eye, he lay on the ground with Master Okih's elbow lodged in his throat. The master scowled through his thick beard.

"Ignorant fool. You would die if I showed you the most secret techniques. You are not ready."

Bile roiled in Seja's belly, but he closed his eyes and, for the first time, he saw…and heard.

His movements blurred as his fist came up to meet the master's jaw. The impact hurled Okih into the air, spinning the master around.

Airborne, the master controlled his movement and powered his violet lightsaber, which arced toward Seja's head. The younger Jedi twisted his body backward, letting the blade pass just over his face. He then dodged several sharp cuts in rapid succession before he ignited his own weapon.

Seja's mind wrapped around the fight, expanding its awareness of the Force. He could feel the movement of the weapons and the energy of the blades as they ionized air around them.

But then, the old frustrations intruded. _What am I learning here? This is just the same old technique._

At that, Master Okih's hand thrust out and seized Seja by the jaw. With a torque of his hips, the master hurled Seja over his back and into the ground.

As white hot stars danced in Seja's vision, he could see Jon and Bastila, standing arm in arm, looking down on him. Bastila shook her head.

Seja cried out in shame and frustration. "I am learning nothing! The goal of practice is just more practice."

Bastila raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Seja rolled onto his knees and staggered to his feet. "So there's no end to it?"

The chestnut-haired Jedi smirked and patted Seja on the cheek. "Thank goodness."

X X X

The pop and sizzle of lightsaber combat filled the wooded grove as master taught apprentice. Seja danced around the slow, deliberate movements of Master Okih. The younger Jedi's golden blade flashed, leaving multiple afterimages of power.

The master half stepped backward, creating distance, throwing Seja's timing off. The golden blade fell short, whiffing past Okih's face. The master battered his apprentice's blade down with a sizzle and spun his leg around, crushing Seja with a reverse kick.

The young Jedi spat blood as he flipped over to land on his stomach. He groaned, thinking that he had been taught to defend against that attack.

_What I have been taught must be false._

Seja looked confused. He looked up to see Jon kneeling down to wipe the blood from his lip. "How can you tell whether a teaching is true or false?"

Jon looked unfazed as he dabbed his friend's face. "Moss on the rocks dries out when the creek is low."

"Good teaching is always wet?" asked Seja, still lost.

"Sopping."

X X X

Seja sat in contemplation under a full moon. The Academy Courtyard was still. He saw Jon to his right and Bastila to his left – Master Okih sat before him.

Seja inhaled deeply. Something felt different…odd. He furrowed his brows and looked at the master. "What is the way of the Force?"

Jon spoke from the side. "The ancestors got up and stretched."

Seja shrugged. "Well, we do too."

Bastila nodded.

"Then…the way of the Force is nothing special?" asked Seja with a horrified look.

Jon continued, "I'll always remember this full-moon gathering."

Seja turned, still narrowing his eyes. "It's nice, but how is it special?"

Bastila looked up. "The moon."

X X X

Seja started to shake his head, but he looked up to see the white orb. Opening his heart, the moon filled his being and he was there, on the moon…and in the courtyard…and in the hearts of his comrades.

There was a flash of violet and Master Okih moved in a blur of power with the hiss of his lightsaber.

A golden rod of energy shot forth in response and the crackle of blades filled the area.

They stood face to face, blade to blade, neither with an advantage.

Master Okih's face was impassive, illuminated by the glow of the moon.

Seja smiled. "I understand. Thank you, Master."

The old man smiled and he, along with the world, faded like a dream.


	17. Jedi Mind Tricks

Howdy Kenshi...here is another chapter. Master Okih will teach Seja some stuff in the next chapter. I'm still in Zen mode, so enjoy the weird mind games. Thanks everyone.

**Manaan – The Cantina**

Seja's mind reeled as the image of Master Okih and the moonlit clearing swirled into nothingness, to be replaced by kaleidoscopic wormhole of many colors.

"Master…I am ready to learn the Super Shien!" he wailed as he fell through the twirling tunnel of his own mind.

The Jedi could now see his own body below, cuddled up against the serving droid, with Sith assassins moving in. He seemed to accelerate downward, his arms and legs flailing. In a momentous impact, Seja slammed into his own body and all went black.

"Gah!" he cried, drawing breath as if a newborn. In an instant, the Force flooded his being and he interposed the droid between himself and his would be murderers just as a Dark Jedi cut downward at Seja's head. Instead, the red lightsaber clove through the metallic skull of the droid, showering the Sith in sparks.

Seja thrust the twitching droid into the assassin's face, knocking him back a step amid the acrid smell of burnt electronics. "You forgot that this is my game," Seja said calmly as he plucked his lightsaber from his belt, aimed the emitter at the droid and thumbed the switch.

The beam shot forward, penetrating the doomed automaton and the Sith behind. The assassin collapsed backward, smoke coiling from his ruined face, his lightsaber tumbling backward.

In the blink of an eye, a second assassin was on Seja and the Jedi switched instinctively to the Makashi Form. With his own blade, Seja deflected the attack, sending the red beam into his table. The Sith's weapon sizzled through the metal table, slicing part of it away.

With the Makashi Form, the Jedi rotated his torso, powering a cut at the Sith's throat, but the assassin threw the dead droid between them. Seja abandoned the attack and dodged under the metal body. As he came out from under the flying droid, he resumed an aggressive guard.

The Sith was gone.

Seja glanced cautiously about before unpowering his weapon. "Damn, Makashi is too slow. If I am to counter these assassins, I must learn the Super Shien…I must have a quicker response."

**The Ocean Spray Hotel**

Jon sat in meditation, inhaling the aroma of the sea air, listening to the roll of the surf. A thought crept into his head and he tried to dispel it...as Master Zhar had taught him. However, his face crinkled as the images overwhelmed his discipline.

"Jon…Jon, what's wrong," he heard Bastila say, but his mind was consumed and her presence faded into nothingness.

_Flashes of light and energy sear Jon's mind. Fire…heat…pain…darkness. He then looks through electronic eyes, dull, lifeless…encased in black. He is clad in ebony armor with a like helmet of an inhuman visage. His breathing is steady, loud, mechanical. _

"_Wh…where am I?" groans Jon in a resonating, electronic voice, not his own. _

"_This is the future of my line," he suddenly realizes, but the fleeting images are swept away by the tides of the Force._

_Jon sighs with relief, the nightmare of half-human existence fading from his consciousness. Bastila is there, wrapped around him, the warmth of her bare flesh comforting to his empty soul. She breathes serenely, her face buried in the crook of his neck under sweet-smelling chestnut hair. Jon turns and inhales the scent of Talravin Gardenia that wafts from her tresses._

_All is as it should be. All is well in the Galaxy._

_Jon sighs and extricates his arm from under Bastila's delicate neck. He feels fulfilled. A smile fills his face and his heart as he basks in satisfaction. What more could he want from life…the Force has made his dreams into reality._

_Bastila moans softly, the sound of contentment thick on her lips. "My lord, I am with child. You have an heir."_

_Jon's smile broadens. "Child? That is wonderful. I…I am so happy." He thinks on her words for a moment before continuing. "Lord? I am but a Padawan…surely you are mistaken?" he adds with a nervous chuckle._

_Bastila moves slowly, her lithe body glistening in the light of a dim star. "Are you feeling ill, my lord? Surely, the Dark Lord of the Sith knows his place in the Galaxy."_

_Jon's eyes narrow, the smile vanishes._

_Bastila brushes aside her brown locks and looks up…with golden eyes._

_Jon screams._

**The Streets of Manaan**

Seja cautiously made his way to the speeder stop to return to the _Ebon Hawk_. _I need to warn the other. I cannot contact them with the Force…they are still too far._

The Jedi grunted sourly – they had overstayed their welcome and it was time to leave.

_The Sith will soon be closing in. I must protect Jon and Bastila to complete this quest._

Seja stepped into line to catch the speeder bus and took a few credits out of his pocket. "I hate busses," he groaned as he climbed the steps and stuffed his coins in the slot.

"Thank you," chimed a droid in a mindlessly pleasant tone.

The Jedi nodded and spotted an open seat as the speeder bus levitated from the street and began rumbling ahead. Seja sat down and his mind screamed with the Force – something familiar…something powerful.

He turned his head abruptly, staring face to face with an old man.

"Master Okih?"

The Master grunted. "You want to learn the Super Shien…you are ready."


	18. Flying Krayt Dragon

Hot from the presses of the Son Kenshin/Alice the Raven printer, we bring you another segment. This zen-like piece relied on Kenshin's technical expertise with the characters and styles. I got distracted by 24, but don't dispair. I'm just ending a cold and am delirious while watching the Two Towers on DVD. The dream sequences come courtesy of Kenshin's own fiction.

We thank you all for your time and for allowing us to share our love of SW with you all.

**Manaan – an Abandoned Hanger**

In an empty space where the Sith formerly had their hanger, Seja knelt in meditation, focusing his energies. His eyes were open, but contained only a blank stare. Perspiration cooled on his face from when he had trained with Master Okih.

_This is the final test of my skill and learning. If I am to face the dark side, I must be ready._

Master Okih stood nearby, still as a mountain in winter. His plain, brown robes covered his muscular frame and his stern face was frozen as if encased in ice. Suddenly, he sprang to life, moving with preternatural speed to Seja's side. "Stand, my pupil. Before you can learn the last secret, you must master the Nine Headed Krayt Dragon Strike.

Seja's brows furrowed – he had never heard of such a maneuver. Before he could comment, Master Okih's arms and legs blurred with deadly force. Nine simultaneous mock strikes flew at Seja's head, chest, arms, wrists, groin, and legs, making it impossible to block. The Jedi Knight stood, stunned at the blinding rapidity of the attacks.

Okih turned away with a wry smile. "Now, it's your turn. I expect nothing but perfection."

"What? How could I possibly master a technique I just saw?"

The master faced Seja with a disgusted look and poked him in the forehead. "Because you do not believe…you think only of impossibilities and not of what could be. The Force is our guide and our strength. With the Force, all is possible."

Seja attempted the maneuver and launched himself into a blinding frenzy of attacks. His lightsaber flew to his grasp and a flurry of cuts from all angles ensued. With each slash, Master Okih's weapon was there, intercepting Seja's with unearthly precision. As the blades crackled and sizzled, the Master countered.

The Force lashed out from the master's palm, knocking Seja back with authority.

Stunned, the young knight shook his head. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. It was technically perfect," the master said severely. "Let's try again. Let your feelings be your guide. Before we continue, I want you to meditate on the principle of the Nine Headed Krayt Dragon."

"Sounds easy enough," Seja commented with a confident smile.

Okih glared at him with dagger eyes. "If you fail here…you die. There is no room for error at this level of mastery."

The master circled the pupil like a predator and not a hair seemed out of place. Okih radiated perfection in his every move and breath. He removed his cape, which fell to the floor with an iron thud.

The Force teld Seja that something would happen and his world moves in slow motion. The cape strikes the ground and Okih launches himself at the knight with fury. The master's lightsaber erupts from the emitter at Seja's face and the knight twists away to let the thrust pass within inches of his nose, the crackling energy warming his skin.

Seja attempts a counter, coiling his muscles for the strike. He looks upward at his master and gasps – Okih appears to him as a nine headed Krayt Dragon. Seja is stunned for a moment and the Force filters into his mind.

Seja swallowed hard and drew the Force into himself, flaring his nostrils. A light breeze ruffled his robes. As power, beyond himself, flooded into his being, images of his life swirled in his conscious mind.

In a different time and place, a familiar vision came to him and a longing took over his soul. Once, this Jedi Knight had found fulfillment and peace amid a bloody war with a merciless foe. It was all taken from him with relentless fury, resulting in his strange pilgrimage. Amid tendrils of the Force, images arose.

_First, a swirl of mist and then a couple and a black figure. Three other figures appear, slaves who had saved him from Mandalorian raiders on Dantooine._

_Lost in the recesses of his own mind, Seja focuses on the other figures. "Mother? Father? Who is the other one?" A familiar sensation swept over him as he regarded the dark figure, but his mind swept onward. He floated through the cosmos, past the world of the Miraluka, Katarr. A woman, dressed in burgundy with a hood over her eyes walked by, oblivious to Seja's astral form. _

_Seja curled his legs together and began breathing slowly. He focused his mind on the mission ahead and he could feel delicate arms embracing him._

_His eyes opened wide in a different setting. _

_He looked back to see Callista standing there, smiling at him. She was covered in a blue light. Time seemed to suddenly stop as she appeared before him, and the vision of he continued to smile._

"C-Callista…?" he gasped, shocked at the image before him.

_She smiled and then vanished like a wisp of cloud, saying, "Please live, Seja, the galaxy needs you…"_

"Please! Don't leave!" Seja cried, reaching his hand out, trying to grab her. "Don't leave me again!"

_His heart pounded in his chest. The image of Callista smiling was etched into his mind - he couldn't forget it. Sweat poured off his forehead and he slumped back down._

'_Callista wants me to live…' Seja thought to himself, 'I can't die here, not yet. She said the galaxy still needs me…'_

Seja winced as his mind returned to the present, but he was immediately consumed by a new vision. He returned to Malachor V, where he had fought a desperate battle with the elite of the Mandalorians…a friend by his side.

_The heat and dust of the raging battle swirled around Seja and a female Jedi. Revan's forces were landing on the planet in a fierce attack on the Mandalorian cities. Jedis Seja and Arren Kae had just torn through a phalanx of enemy troops when a massive figure approached, with vibroswords in hand._

"_So…who are you…?" Arren asked, panting hard from her recent engagement._

"_I am the Mandalore, honored Jedi," the Mandalorian replied as he began to draw his vibroswords. "How about an honorable wager, Jedi? We face each other in a duel, and whoever comes out alive can decide the fate of the slaves?"_

_Seja watched as the two fought like titans, but in the end, Arren was beaten. She lay broken and battered, blood pouring from a dozen deep wounds, but her face was still determined. _

"_Defiant until the last like a true Mandalorian. Before you die, Jedi, I must know your name," Mandalore asked, looking down at Arren._

"_Arren…Kae…wife to General Yusanis Kae of the Echani…"she replied in a wheezing cough, blood spitting out of her mouth._

_Seja walked forward, seeing Arren's dying body and he sighed, "Mandalore, you have a new challenger now!"_

_Seja cried out in his mind and was catapulted to dark temples on Korriban, where a familiar man, dressed in black robes, knelt before a wizened crone in brown robes. The old woman imparted some knowledge or power to the man, who then turned to look at Seja. _

_It was Jon._

_Immediately, Jon's black robes faded to brown and crème and he was standing at the hatch to Seja's derelict shuttle. "It looks like you need a hand, buddy."_

_Seja returned the grin and took Jon's hand, but his friend faded like a ghost, leaving him on an alien planet, looking up at the sun. Juhani stands over him and her face twists in agony. She reaches down to shake Seja, crying something, but Seja cannot hear her. In fact, he cannot move – he is dead._

In a mental thunderclap, Seja returned to his body and his eyes widen with a gasp for air. The knight sat up and unconsciously grasped his lightsaber with his left hand.

"No! I can't even think of dying yet!" Seja blurted as he launched himself at Master Okih, using the Flight of the Krayt Dragon. Fierce determination in his eyes, he takes an extra step with his right foot with a powerful diagonal slash.

Master Okih moved in concert, deflecting the lightsaber attack. Then, all was still except for the wind blowing through the old hangar. Okih turned around to face his pupil, showing a scorch mark across his robes as the only evidence of recent conflict.

He nodded. "You finally learned the secret. Since you thought of your life as worthless and if you died nothing would matter - that is why you revert to the Mandalorian Slayer during times of stress," Okih told him. Seja then noticed that Okih's Jedi Master Robes had a slash across the chestand Okih continued, "The power you just accessed is from the pure essence of the Light Side, the power, the will to live is what guides the

Flight of the Krayt Dragon. It is the most powerful Force in existence."

Suddenly, an impact mark appeared on Okih's chest. "This is beyond your vow not to kill. Learning this secret has cost the lives of many masters of the Super Shien..."

Then Master Okih Jiro collapsed.


	19. Quiet Storms

Thanks everyone. I hope I got you all on the reply. We have the calm before the storm. In the vein of this being a romance, I'm writing a love scene. I'm adding an interesting motivational twist. True love? Maybe...ulterior motive? Who knows. Finally,a hopefully tender scene at the end. The theme is silence.

**One Week Later**

Seja knelt beside Master Okih, who was laying on a plain mattress, seemingly resting peacefully. The young Jedi Knight had remained faithfully by his side after the master had collapsed during their final training. In his mind he played back the events, regretting any injury he might have done to his master, wondering if the trainer would ever awake. You young knight fed the immobile master a healing mushroom, an herbal remedy he had learned from Okih back on Dantooine.

Unexpectedly, Master Okih opened his eyes, crisp and clear. Then, he bolted up out of bed as if nothing had happened, startling Seja, who tumbled over backward.

"M…Master? You're awake?"

Master Okih gulped down a glass of water without looking at his apprentice. "What does it look like? You were ever quick to grasp the obvious."

Seja nodded and thought for a moment. "I thought you would never recover and that I had done this to you. Master, I have pondered this for some time. I wish you to accompany me on this journey. It is of the utmost importance…the fate of the Galaxy hangs in the balance."

Okih turned toward him, his face red with anger and disapproval. In a swift move, he gave Seja a thumbs down. "Clean up your own mess, my Stupid Apprentice! I don't have time to babysit a bunch of Padawans," Okih told him with a growl. "Yet, I will watch over you and your friends. Our bond is stronger now that you have learned the Flight of the Krayt Dragon," he finished cryptically.

There was nothing Seja could say except, "Thank you master." Though heavy of heart, the Knight bowed respectfully. "I will leave you now. The _Ebon Hawk_ must be ready to depart Manaan. We are leaving for Korriban and I have kept my companions waiting long enough."

Master Okih glared at himself in a mirror, inspecting his beard. "Of course, may the Force be with you Knight Seja Kimura."

With that, Seja left in silence with a heavy heart to return to the _Ebon Hawk._

**The Ocean Spray Hotel**

Bastila huffed as she looked out over the ocean from the balcony of the room. "Where is Seja? Doesn't he know time is of the essence? Malak could have conquered the Galaxy now for all we know." She turned back to look at Jon. "I think we need to leave. We need to continue with the mission," she urged.

Jon sauntered up to her, his palms open in a calming gesture. "Bastila, he has business. It will help our mission if he comes back more trained and more formidable. Besides, it hasn't been unpleasant spending time together, has it?"

The woman curled one side of her mouth. "Well no…but," she started.

"But what? We've gotten to know Jolee much better and were able to save his friend, Sunry. Jolee is not such a grouch after all, once you understand him."

Bastila chuckled softly while shaking her head. "I keep working on him to come back to the Order, but he is so stubborn."

"Maybe he's right…maybe there is more to the Galaxy than the Order?"

"Jon! How dare you say that."

He put a finger to her lips. "Think about it…yes, we're the keepers of the peace…some peace, but there are only a few thousand of us at any one time. How many billions of sentients are out there? We represent a tiny fraction of all beings…how can our will be the sole will of the Republic?"

Bastila bit her lip and looked from side to side. "Jon…I…what are you trying to say?"

"Maybe Jolee makes sense."

"Oh shush…next thing you're going to start sounding like that Force forsaken Mandalorian."

Jon smiled. "He has his purposes. The muscle he has provided on this journey has been welcome. Sometimes, the ends justify the means. It's for the greater good."

Horror crept into Bastila's face. "You're sounding just like when…. Nevermind."

"What, Bastila? Sounding just like when...what?"

"Nothing…it's nothing," she replied and tried to push past him back into the room.

Jon took her by the shoulders and held her in place. "Wait, don't leave me hanging like that. There is something that you and the masters are holding back."

She averted her eyes. "No Jon, I swear…there's nothing," she whispered and her heart tore asunder under the lie.

_Master Vandar, please…why must it be this way? Where are you? I need your guidance._

But the Force was silent.

Bastila shook from some inner turmoil and her face flushed red. Again, she tried to push past Jon, but he held her tighter. She struggled, fiercely at first, but her protests diminished rapidly. Her hands tore at the sleeves of his robes until all of her strength faded. "I can't do this…I can't do this any longer."

Jon was maddened by the cryptic words from her and her face showed his exasperation. "Enough Bastila, what is it?"

She looked him in the eye, but didn't really see him. "I…I…." her legendary steel demeanor cracking. With a sweep of her hand, she cupped his head and pulled his face to hers. Jon's eyes opened wide, but he gave himself into the moment, such was his male outlook. He had not been raised a Jedi and physical needs were not unfamiliar to him.

Bastila's actions took on an almost frantic appearance, her hands grabbing Jon's clothes with a fierce grip, such was her intent to deflect the direction of travel. She snorted, coming up for air as she tore Jon's robe off.

Jon tried to resist, but Bastila had always been intoxicating to him. He had always wondered why the masters would throw young, healthy men and women together on outings if they didn't want this to happen. As a gritty Republic Intelligence operative, he understood the needs of the flesh and of human nature. How foolish was it to defy genetics?

He dove in with wild abandon, the concern of the earlier moment lost in the breathless groping as Bastila's robe fell to the carpet. Their bare feet padded over the thick fibers until they fell into bed.

Jon took a moment to admire her, her creamy skin glistening in the moonlight, her eyes sparkling with the lunar glow. He reached over and undid the tight braid in her hair and brown tresses flowed down over her shoulders and breasts.

Jon smiled, burned by the passions of a Galaxy aflame and wondered what could be so wrong, what felt so right.

**Elsewhere in the hotel.**

Beneath the warm walkway lighting, Seja wandered the garden of the hotel, quieting his mind as the cool ocean breeze ruffled his robes. He dearly wanted Master Okih to accompany the group – his wisdom and strength would go a long way to combat Malak.

_But such is the will of the Force._

He walked slowly toward the edge of the boardwalk, overlooking the dark, raging ocean. The deep, resonant pounding of the surf against the duracrete walls of the city filled his heart, giving him relief from the stress and tension of the last few months. He inhaled deeply as cool mist covered his face.

A voice startled him. "Seja?"

He turned abruptly, irritated that someone would disturb his peace – it was Juhani. Seja blinked and took a breath, his mood softening again.

"Good evening, Juhani," he said with Jedi serenity.

She sensed his mood. "I apologize for interrupting you. You seemed so peaceful, but I didn't want to be rude and not greet you."

Seja nodded with a smile. "I know we have never had the opportunity to speak in depth since we met. It has been so busy."

"I understand," replied the Cathar in her purring voice. "It is the destruction of the Sith that occupies our minds. Do not trouble yourself."

"It is no trouble, I assure you…and thank you for stopping by."

Juhani pursed her lips and leaned against the railing overlooking the sea. The two came to a silent understanding and stood together quietly, admiring the intensity of the waves.

They would need to leave soon…for Korriban, last of the star map pieces and they would descend into the belly of the beast.

But for now…alone in the dark, they remained as figures of light against the raging surf.


	20. Belly of the Beast

This is Evan posting for Alice. She says thanks to Son Kenshin for the beta read on this. She'll actually be back tomorrow, a day ahead of schedule.

**Into the Belly of the Beast**

**Deep Space**

Things had settled into an easy routine aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ and the life and pace of the ship had become comfortable. The small vessel had been at hyperspace for weeks and certain personality dynamics began to emerge, giving the crew a unique personality.

In the ship's galley, Jon and Bastila sat, drinking caffa as Juhani pulled out magnetic pots from a drawer.

"Hey, I'm pretty hungry here," quipped Jon, rubbing his belly. "What's for breakfast?"

The Cathar made a fang-baring smile and cranked up the galley stove. "On Taris, we had this dish that I loved so much. It was difficult to get for we poor in the Lower City. But every now and then…."

She poured oil into the pot and then began pulling vegetables and meats from the food locker. The oil sizzled onto the heated metal and Jon inhaled deeply, his stomach growling. Bastila brushed back her brown hair, which hung in uncharacteristic tangles, and finished her caffa.

"Jon, it is the times like this…early in the morning, that I cherish. It makes leaving Dantooine easier for me."

Jon turned and smiled, brushing her face with the back of his hand. Juhani pulled out a cutting board and began slicing cubes of meat and tossing them into the pot with water.

"I like to bring things to a slow boil," she said with pride in her heavy accent. "It keeps the flavor locked within the meats."

"I had to survive on Taris on my own for many years and cooking was a skill that was necessary. I was not a pampered Jedi like Bastila."

Jedi Shan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The sound of approaching footsteps filled the corridor.

"Breakfast? Oh, good timing, Juhani," Jolee commented warmly in his deep, gravelly voice, his stomach growling. Entering in his thick pajamas, he pointed toward the caffa pot. "And Jon, be so good as to poor an old man a cup."

Jolee took the mug lovingly and stroked his goatee as if in though before he sipped the dark beverage. He looked over to see Bastila nuzzled in the crook of Jon's neck and he raised an eyebrow. "So, from Battle Meditation to Bimbo? What about all of this preachy guff you've been giving me lately…rejoin the Order…come back to the light."

Jon looked annoyed and felt the need to defend Bastila. "Now wait, Jolee…."

The old man hadn't had his caffa yet and he was as dangerous as a Tarentatek. "And you, Jon…a pretty face…a warm body and poof, there goes the Code like so much confetti."

Jedi Shan put her mug on the table loudly and stood up. "Jolee, wasn't it you who disavowed the Code? Wasn't it you who advocated against the coldness of the Order?"

"Why, yes it is. I'm just pointing out how your actions conflict with your beliefs and asking if you can live with it. Me…I don't have any beliefs so I have no conflicts."

Jon was about to speak when the two children, Sasha and Tankios, ran in and began chasing each other around the table, followed my T3. As the chaos grew, Carth strode in, followed by Meg Tani, the medic. In an increasingly familiar sight, Meg was pointing her finger at the pilot. "Carth, you really need to take care of yourself…and the seat in the cockpit…hoooo, what a mess. How many times have I told you, no eating and flying," she added, looking at the ceiling.

Carth rolled his eyes. "Yah yah…I'll get right on it." He quickly stepped away from the nagging toward Juhani. "Whoa, what's cooking?"

"It's a specialty from Taris."

Carth raised an eyebrow. "Taris…I wasn't too fond of that place."

"Someone say 'Taris'?" Mission chimed in, rounding the corner with Cal and Zaalbar, who roared with hunger. "Big Z is ready for a big meal. Hey, why is Juhani cooking?"

The Cathar stirred the pot and dipped her finger in the goo. "I think it's ready."

"Then our timing is excellent," announced Seja, picking up a bowl and holding it out. Juhani lovingly poured the stew into his bowl and Seja moved off to find a seat. Sano came next, followed by Carth.

Onasi took a seat, whereupon Meg continued to point her finger at him. "Not so much salt! You need to watch your cholesterol – you're not a spring chicken any more, you know."

"Yah yah, I know, I know."

Seja took a big spoonful and slurped it down with a satisfied sigh. Sano watched him – he was nervous about Juhani's cooking, but seeing Seja put him at ease. He too, took a big spoonful and then his eyes shot open.

In a spray, the stew returned to the atmosphere as Sano ejected the liquid from his mouth.

"Rot! That was gawdawful!"

Juhani turned, surprised and angered. Her fur prickled up like needles and, with Jedi speed, she picked up an empty pan and flung it at the big man. With soldier's reflexes, Sano grabbed the diminutive Seja and ducked behind him. There was a loud, 'PONG', and Seja shook, then going limp.

Juhani gasped. She rushed over to see a lump forming on poor Seja's head and whirlpools spinning in his eyes.

Everyone jumped up and a clamor arose. "Seja, are you okay?"

The Jedi wobbled around like a dizzy duck. "Waaa, tshanks fer the stchew…I need to lie down," he mumbled and wandered off to his quarters, Juhani rushing after him.

Carth quickly dipped his finger in the gooey concoction and stuck it in his mouth. His face twisted and he bared his teeth in disgust.

"Now, you eat that, Onasi," declared Meg. "Juhani slaved over a hot stove all morning for us."

"Yah yah…you first," he muttered, always being a man of few words.

Meg took the bowl authoritatively and downed a spoonful. As she swallowed, her eyes popped open wide. Without a word, she looked at Carth and then poured the stew into a nearby potted plant, which immediately wilted.

Little Sasha and Tankios watched the plant wither. "Maybe if I drink this sludge, it'll make me stronger…look at Juhani," said young Tankios. Together, the twoo took a sniff of the stew. They recoiled in horror, holding their noses and ran off with T3 chasing them.

"Oh, how bad could it be?" groused Jolee, holding his bowl. "Kids nowadays…spoiled rotten. If you lived two decades in the Shadowlands, eating roots and tubers, you'd be-" Jolee was saying until he took a taste. His face frozen with the spoon in his mouth, he walked to the sink and poured the rest down the drain.

"As I was saying…roots and tubers can be pretty tasty…right about now. Boy, I'd pay for Ulek Beast rump…and let me tell you, that meat is tough!"

A bead of sweat trickled down the back of Jon's neck. "We got to get rid of that stuff. How about the airlock?"

"No, we could stash it in the hold," urged Carth.

"It'll rot there and stink the whole place up!" retorted Meg as Bastila nodded.

About then, in walked Canderous. "What's all the commotion? Can't a mercenary get some rest?" he complained in his edgy, gravelly voice. He saw the stew and pulled up the ladle, strings of unknown substances dangling from the implement.

Everyone shook their heads, but Canderous poured the frothy brew into his open mouth. The room grew silent until the Mandalorian smiled. "I haven't had grub this good since Taris."

X X X

_As the Ebon Hawk flies on into destiny, Juhani makes amends to Seja for the pan she hit him with. They quickly become close friends. Canderous and Sano swap war stories and Jolee finds that Tankios has some Force sensitivity. The boy quickly learns some healing techniques._

_Carth and Meg Tani find some common ground and they informally adopt the little stowaway girl, Sasha._

**The Cargo Bay**

As the ship sailed on, Jon had set up a sort of cabin of his own and he was discreetly joined by Bastila. Jedi Shan was reluctant to engage in such an overt display of affection with Jon, the Padawan that she was sworn to protect and train. Behind the curtains that hid their makeshift abode, Bastila would often peek out in paranoia, afraid of what people might see…or hear.

She lay in Jon's arms with the back of her head nestled in the crook of his neck and she cooed contentedly. Unseen coils of energy coursed through their restful bodies as Jon stroked Bastila's rich, brown hair.

In all of his years, Padawan Jon Seward had not known such contentment – either as a spy for the Republic or as a Jedi.

_My whole existence has been based on strife and conflict. Maybe there can be a future…a life of peace and tranquility? Maybe we can even survive this whole madness and stop Malak._

"Bastila, I know I am new to the Order and that I'm not…the perfect Jedi," he murmured, insinuating that their relationship broke the Code, "but I can't understand how the Order allowed Revan and Malak to become a Galactic problem of such magnitude. I mean, shouldn't the Order have been able to detect their duplicity?"

The serene expression on Bastila's face vanished. "Jon…Jon, please don't ask that. What's in the past is in the past. Let's focus on us. I…I can imagine a future for us, Jon. Please don't ruin it with the past."

With that, the Force emanated from her being and wrapped around Jon's mind, making him drowsy. Jon blinked slowly several times before he let out a long, relaxed sigh and drifted off to sleep.

_A blond man stands before a great, black throne, where sits a wizened, deformed man in a black cloak. Behind him stands a giant of a man, cloaked in black with a black helmet. The seated man, trains his yellow eyes on the blond._

"_Good, I feel you anger. I am defenseless. Luke, take your lightsaber and strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey toward the dark side will be complete."_

_Luke reaches out his hand and a silver cylinder flies to his grasp. He ignites the green blade and powers a stroke down at the Emperor._

_With a snap-hiss, a red blade reaches out to intercept the attack, blocking Luke's anger and hatred. Harsh, mechanical breathing resonates with the thrum of the lightsabers._

_The battle is joined._

_In a flurry of attacks, Luke forces Darth Vader back, forcing him to retreat to the stairs. He twirls his blade over his head and slashes down on the Sith Master. Vader brings his blade up in a parry and their lightsabers lock, sizzling and crackling, where Luke slams his foot into his father's chest, knocking him down the stairs. All the Emperor can do is laugh._

"_Use your aggressive feelings toward him, boy. Let the hate flow through you."_

_Luke hesitates and then sighs. The green blade vanishes as he turns his weapon off._

_In contrast, Vader stands, his red blade bright. "Obi-Wan had taught you well." He advances menacingly up the stairs._

_Now, it is Luke's turn to retreat. "I will not fight you, father."_

"_You were unwise to lower your defenses," hisses Vader and the red blade flashes._

In Bastila's arms, Jon snorted, tossing restlessly. A darkness descended over his features as visions of the future clouded his dreams.

T3 wheeled by and sped down the hall past the curtains and turned into the main area, where Carth and Meg sat, drinking caffa. Carth tousled little Sasha's hair as Meg fixed the little girl a meal. "Hey Tee Three," the nurse said.

"Beeboo, teedle dee."

"Oh, you won't bother us. Feel free to work on the systems all you want."

The droid extended its probe and popped it into the main computer and images of the various systems flashed by rapidly. Sasha immediately jumped down and ran over to T3 and danced around, trying to get his attention.

Carth laughed sadly and his face flushed red. One side of his lip curled up and his eyes became glassy.

Meg had come to know this look over the months and she sat across from him and grasped his hand silently. He sat there for a few minutes until he spoke.

"Meg, I've stewed in hatred for so many years. Hatred for Saul…hatred for the Sith, Revan, Malak, the Jedi, everyone…even myself. I let them down, Meg, I let them all down."

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Meg, I know this doesn't mean anything, but I need you promise me…promise me that I won't let everyone down again."

She looked up at him. "Carth, I-"

"No, don't say anything. One day I will kill Saul Karath and make it right."

**The Bridge**

The shift change chimed and Zaalbar stood to allow Carth, Bastila, and Jon to enter. The Republic captain nodded solemnly, seeming distant and preoccupied. He slowly slid into the left seat and strapped his safety harness on.

Jedi Shan sat in the navigators chair as Zaalbar warbled. Jon nodded to the giant Wookiee. "Thanks, Z. You better get some rest."

Just as the Wookie turned to go, the _Ebon Hawk _shuddered.

Carth searched the instrument panel for some sign. "What? We've just dropped out of hyperspace. We're caught in a tractor beam!"

He looked out of the forward port. "Oh no. It's the _Leviathan."_


	21. Leviathan Part I

Hiya, boy what controversy. Well, perhaps some ground rules? I've made some points already, but all respectful reviews are welcome (good, bad, or indifferent), regardless of your writer status and you'll find that if you're logical and reasonable, I'll accept your view most of the time. I am an aggressive debater so just be ready to present a rational point of view. Also understand that I take a lot into consideration, but that the final say on reviewer credibility is mine on this particular site.

Given the limited time that I have for writing, there are certainly things that we'll work on given the good points that were made. I don't take kindly to beingsetup and, if you do your research, you'll see that and understand that I probably won't react in the manner that you anticipate.

Anyway, understand that there are issues beyond my control, but forward progress is always intended.

**The Leviathan **

A tractor beam forced the _Ebon Hawk_ onto the hangar deck of the _Leviathan_ as dozens of Sith soldiers rushed out to surround the helpless ship. The soldiers' glistening, silver armor reflected the overhead lights, lending the whole scene a sense of gaiety usually reserved for a military parade, giving their ordered ranks the appearance of fish scales. Sith officers in red, shouted precise orders, arraying their troops and support weapons to inflict the maximum damage on any resisters.

The landing struts of the small ship compressed as the weight of the vessel returned to normal and vents of steam shot out from exhaust ports along the fuselage. A squad of troopers hastily set up a heavy repeating blaster to cover a communications team with a commlink.

Behind the mass of soldiers, a Dark Jedi knelt, holding the handset of the link. "You, in the ship, surrender immediately. Prepare to be boarded," he commanded.

The squawk of static heralded an answer. "You're not taking us alive," came the determined response from a man.

"I'd like nothing better than to slaughter you all, but it doesn't suit Malak's purpose. Now, let's be reasonable. You are without hope here, but I have orders to take you alive. Fortunately, there are other members of your motley group that I can use as leverage…including children."

The voice of an adolescent male came through loud and clear. "You just try it!"

The sound of shuffling issued from the speaker of the Dark Jedi's comm set, telling the Sith that there was a struggle for the microphone in the ship. The first male voice spoke with an edge of impotent anger, "You are beneath contempt, but we will surrender."

A hatch alongside of the Ebon Hawk hissed open, but was shrouded by steam. Sith blasters were raised in anticipation of a fight, but Jon stepped out, his hands raised. One-by-one, the others emerged, beaten in spirit, until the whole crew stood before the guns of the enemy. Only young Tankios shook with anger, staring defiantly at the Sith.

Nisotsa, dressed in gray and black, strutted up to Jon and Seja and looked them over carefully. Only the Dark Jedi's eyes could be seen through his mask and he raised an eyebrow.

"So, it is true," he said and then kicked Jon at the back of the knee, knocking the Jedi down. Seja made a furtive move and was clubbed at the base of the neck.

In the ensuing chaos, all of the crew were thrown to the deck amid the wails of the young. The Dark Jedi pointed toward the main hatch to the hangar. "Take these ones to the interrogation room," he told the troops, indicating Jon, Bastila, Carth, Sano, and Seja. "The rest, throw them in the brig."

The five were led off, followed by the remainder of the crew. Then, Sith soldiers boarded ship and emerged with Canderous' stiff form and HK-47's inert chassis. "What do we do with…these?" a sergeant asked Nisotsa.

The Dark Jedi looked the two over with disgust, noting the terrible burns on the Mandalorian's body. "Dump the mercenary in the morgue. The droid…throw it in salvage. We'll get to it later."

**The Prison Deck**

Cold prison cells sparkled with the light of energy fields that held several of the _Ebon Hawk's_ crew. In one corner, Sano and Seja lay limp upon the floor, groaning weakly. Nearby, three other cells held Carth, Jon, and Bastila.

Jolts of electricity shot into the three and screams filled the chamber. Amid Jon's agony, tears and snot cascaded from his face onto the ground and he collapsed to his knees. The screeching drowned out any other sounds in his mind until his throat was raw from the effort.

When it seemed that he could endure no more, the voltage shot up a notch and his world exploded. Writhing uncontrollably, Jon wanted to beg for mercy…beg to make the pain stop.

Suddenly, it did.

Out of the darkness, a lone man walked toward the cells. Jon couldn't make out the man's features, but the man was dressed in a well-pressed, gray Sith uniform with medals and braids of gold and silver. He wore a fur cap, crafted from the skin of some luxurious beast on some far-off, exotic world. His regal, authoritarian bearing stood in stark contrast to the crumpled forms that lay before him.

From another cell, Jon heard Carth's weak voice.

"Saul…."

The former Republic admiral and stood in the dark, his face partially illuminated by the glow of the force barriers. "Carth Onasi. You've come back to me after all these years. Though you turned away from me once, there may be second chances. Do not worry, my friend," he said in a quiet, almost fatherly manner, devoid of any anger or hatred, "I will be merciful with you."

Jon watched helplessly as Carth rolled about, trying to focus on one of the great betrayers of the Republic. The pilot snarled. "I'm going to kill you, Saul. I've sworn my life to it."

The admiral shook his head sadly. "The years have not been kind to you, old boy. And I highly doubt you're going to have the opportunity to carry out your empty threats here."

Carth spat on the energy barrier, but Saul merely inhaled deeply, shaking his gloved finger in a mocking admonishment.

Saul stood and wandered lazily over to Sano's cell. "What do we have here? One who turned his back on the Sith as well. We have something special reserved for you."

The broad-shouldered man grit his teeth. "For once, I'm with Carth. When we get our hands on you, Saul-"

"And what, you'll kill me, I expect? Like that miserable Exile, you were given the opportunity for power. You were outstanding in the execution of your duties, but you always had that weakness for fairness. Sano, the universe is not a fair place. Get over it," Saul said coldly in his clipped accent.

At that, Seja stood and glared silently at the admiral.

Saul took note of this and chuckled. "And what are you staring at, weakling? You, with that pathetic non-killing oath. I'm surprised that you haven't become a droid programmer."

Seja scowled behind the shimmer of the force barrier, but said nothing.

The admiral turned to look at each prisoner in turn and announced, "It would make all of our lives easier if we would come to some agreement. I will agree to stop torturing you if you agree to reveal the location of the Jedi training facility."

Jon struggled to one knee. "Never."

Saul smiled. "How could I have forgotten about you? It has been a long time, has it not?"

The anger drained from the Jedi's face to be replaced by confusion. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

It was Saul's turn to express amazement. "You really don't know, do you? How extraordinary. Well, I shall not be the one to spoil the Dark Lord's enjoyment."

Jon's confusion became even more apparent and he looked from Carth to Bastila and saw her horrified expression. He tried to reach out. He tried to extend his energy to her, to see what was in her heart, but his connection to the Force was quiet.

Saul observed the unspoken exchange and clapped. "Bravo, I would have expected nothing less than defiance from you. My question was merely a test. Would it surprise you to know that your precious Enclave has been obliterated? Well then, I shall leave you with your pain and hopeless contemplations as I await Lord Malak."

With a smart, heel-clicking turn, Saul turned about and marched out of the chamber, raising his hand to have the torture resume.


	22. Leviathan Part II

Well, thank Heavens we are past that. Thanks to all. We're trying a different format, since this is a real experiment in writing. Good input is always appreciated.

**The Leviathan **

**The Guards**

"One moment she was there, and the next, she was gone," said a Sith guard, his voice tremulous and his fear evident behind the reflective mask of his uniform.

His comrade jumped up and peered into the corridor. "What do you mean, gone? We took all of their gear; she just couldn't vanish without a stealth field generator."

The first guard shook his head. "Dammit, she's a Cathar…we should have known something like this would happen."

"A Cathar? What's that?"

"Some catlike species. They were supposedly wiped out by the Mandalorians years ago. They're really sneaky."

The second guard inched forward, reluctant to see into the cell. He then jumped back suddenly and leaned dejectedly against the wall of the corridor. "Sithspit, you're right. She's really gone. We have to tell someone."

"Are you kidding me? They'd have our heads."

"It's not our fault though."

"Fault has nothing to do with anything. You want to be standing tall before Malak? I didn't think so."

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right. So, what are we going to do?"

The first guard sighed heavily. "We blow up the cell and make it look like an accident. Besides, they have a ton of other prisoners so no one will care too much about one Cathar."

"What if she turns up somewhere else? Then what, smartass?"

The first guard was about to answer when two clawlike hands reached down from the ceiling, grabbed the two men by their heads, and smashed them together.

As the two guards crumpled to the ground, a lithe Cathar woman slid down from the ceiling and landed on the floor with a soft _plop_. She quickly gathered weapons and equipment from the fallen men and then faded back into the background.

**HK-47**

Two blazing orange eyes lit up the darkness of the droid repair facility, followed by the _whir_ of servo motors.

"Irritation: My joints are long overdue for a good oiling."

The psychotic Hunter-Killer droid swung its legs over the side of the bed, letting them clank on the metal floor. He swung his head back and forth as if searching for something and locked in on a protocol droid that was sparking and twitching. HK sauntered up to the damaged unit, seemingly curious.

"Inquiry: What's a defective bag of bolts like you doing in a place like this?"

"Glerpz…beep, fizzle pop."

"Insult: Oh, you think so, huh?" HK said, countering and his leg opened up to reveal a shiny blaster pistol. In the blink of an electronic eye, he grasped the handle of the weapon and drew it in a deft motion. The protocol droid drew back on programmed instinct, but the muzzle of the pistol flashed…and flashed again.

As the protocol droid fell, buzzing and twitching, HK merely lowered his aim and put a bolt between its eyes.

"Statement: Good riddance to bad motherboards."

With a spin of the pistol, HK slid the weapon back into his leg and walked to the sealed blast door. He opened his hand and a long probe popped out of the base of his palm, which he inserted into a port.

The blast door shot open with a hiss and HK walked into the flow of traffic in the wide corridor. Droids, Sith troops, and other technicians filled the area and HK moved purposefully along, searching for his master. A scanner in his armored cranium picked up a faint signal and he turned down a corridor to investigate. At the end of the hall, he observed two guards standing near a door. HK's electronic mind chuckled at the sight of only two adversaries.

"Greetings: Masters, I have come to relieve you of your duty."

One soldier looked over and cocked his head. "What? We received no orders. What is your designation and mission?"

"Statement: I am HK-47 and I am here to kill you to save the master."

**Canderous**

The big mercenary moved slowly as if in pain. He rolled off of the stainless steel cutting slab and landed hard on the cold floor. The Mandalorian grunted when he looked up at the slab, where he was to be dissected for the advancement of Sith medical science. He then looked down at a twitching medical droid, its broken body lying at Canderous' bare feet.

He rubbed his arm briefly at the point in which the cutting had begun and woke him from his stupor. The flesh was charred and blackened along a line that extended from elbow to wrist. The Mandalorian winced briefly and slapped a nearby medpac on the wound: It would have to do for now.

With a sour expression, Canderous looked around for a weapon and his eyes settled on the sparking droid. He carefully removed one of the droid's arms and rewired it. Then, he hunkered down in the shadows to wait.

His patience was rewarded when a technician entered and saw the droid lying in a heap. "Huh? Where'd the dead Mandalorian go?"

Canderous moved quickly for a man of his size and jabbed the droid arm into the man's neck. He powered the cutting laser and a thin yellow beam shot through the technician's neck.

As the man fell, twitching, Canderous pulled a blaster pistol from his holster. "I'm right here," the mercenary said offhandedly as he examined the weapon.

When the man became still, Canderous' hands expertly inspected the pistol and he then shoved it into his pants at the small of his back. He quickly checked his chronometer. "Damn, I'm late."

**Saul Karath**

The Grand Admiral of the Sith Fleet sat at the command chair of the mighty _Leviathan._ He ordered the bridge lights dimmed to better match his mood. The admiral was pensive since his meeting with Carth and the others. He stroked his chin lightly with a hand that was clothed in a finely knitted glove.

"Why didn't that fool listen to me?" he spoke to no one in particular. "I could have given him the galaxy. Yet, he chose to defy me for the ideals of the Republic."

The admiral had been like a brother to Carth Onasi before the Mandalorian Wars. Saul taught the young officer his trade and was Carth's instructor pilot.

"I was his best man when he married Morgana," Saul told a terrified helmsman, who had no idea what his admiral was ranting about. "I was Dustil's godfather. I took Carth and made him a starfighter pilot. We fought together…we bled together…when the Mandalorians overran system after system. We held the line. We kept the senators safe in their warm beds. We lived Revan's lofty ideals. Why, Carth, why did you turn from me? Don't you see, I had to kill Morgana. It had to be done."

Saul gritted his teeth, remembering the rebuff that Carth had given him in an officers club years ago when he had tried to recruit the younger star pilot to the Sith.

"I couldn't let your insult go unpunished," he said, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. He turned away from the relieved helmsman and focused his eyes on empty space in front of him. Sweat beaded on his brows and cheeks and he removed the luxurious fur cap from his head. His hands shook as if he were pleading with some unseen being.

"Carth, there is still time. You can still be redeemed. I can save you once again. All you have to do is bow to Malak as I have done and all will be forgiven. The Dark Lord is coming, Carth. Your time grows short."

Saul inhaled deeply and blinked as he realized that he was talking to specters in front of his crew. He turned sharply to the Sith around him. "What are you looking at? Get back to work."

As the admiral sighed and wiped his face, another specter appeared before him. A translucent woman floated, beckoning with a ghostly hand. White hair danced about her youthful face which smiled with empty eye sockets.

Saul cringed. "Morgana, you are dead. The Sith feel no guilt…I feel no guilt."

Yet, the woman drifted nearer. She reached out her fingers to touch his face, but Saul bolted up and retreated from the bridge. He stormed into the elevator and pressed the button for his quarters.

"Malak must arrive soon…he will know what to do. I was just following orders, Morgana, you must believe me."


	23. Leviathan Part III

A/N - Back from another tdy. I'm continuing with the new format, trying the POV thing. Thanks for sticking with me and aloha to you all.

**The Leviathan **

**Bastila**

How long had it been since the torture had stopped? A minute…an hour…an eternity? Her body ached and every nerve ending in her body tingled painfully from the powerful currents that Saul Karath had pumped through her. She rolled slowly, her head feeling heavy and her sight blurry. Only the vague sound of the force field's humming and the chill of the metal floor kept her focused and conscious.

_Jon…where is Jon? _

Her mind raced until her eyes focused on a glowing Force cage, where he lay, groaning. Carth sat, cross legged, in a nearby cage.

"Bastila," the captain said, not making eye contact. "I had feared the worst. Jon's been out for as long as I've been up."

"How long?" she asked, licking her cracked lips. A stinging pain shot through her mouth.

He shrugged his bare shoulders. "No idea…a while." He seemed shrunken, beaten, without hope, but Bastila felt the rage within him. Through the Force, all she could see was death in his thoughts.

As her mind cleared, she became acutely aware of her nakedness and tried to cover herself with her hands, a reaction based on her Jedi training that stressed modesty and suppressed passion. She realized the futility of her actions and let her arms drop, glad that Carth was not making it an issue by staring.

She turned to Jon, willing him to stir and he moved his hand weakly.

"Jon…can you hear me?"

He grunted and rubbed his face with a trembling hand. He shook his head and propped himself up on an elbow. "Bastila…thank the Force," he said, obviously in pain. His brown hair hung limply over his sunken eyes.

"I am here, Jon. You must rest. Karath continued to torture you long after you…could not endure."

Carth grunted sourly. "I knew Saul…many years ago…before he joined Revan and Malak. He's nothing but a sick, twisted shell now. I don't even recognize him." He then looked a Jon and Bastila, his eyes dead. "Just remember, when I get my chance, don't get in my way."

Before anyone else could answer, Sano and Seja stirred. "Glad to see you could join us," Carth said, unmoving.

Seja shook his head fiercely and then blinked his eyes. He seemed largely unaffected by the torture. "That was not fun. Wait…there is someone approaching. I can feel it through the Force."

Bastila reached out and felt a familiar presence. "Juhani…she is here."

The door to the prison cell slid open with a hiss and the Cathar led the way in, followed by Mission Vao. Canderous, dressed in an ill-fitting Sith uniform, covered the exterior with HK-47. With a gasp, Bastila stood along with the other prisoners.

The droid peered in as he took a sentry position. "Greetings: Master, it is so good to see you again. However, you and the female meatbag should really cover your meatbag parts. A droid is likely to take offense."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Just get us out of here."

Mission was already at the console and shut down the field that held them while Juhani tossed the prisoners their clothing and gear. Bastila took the items gratefully and quickly donned her sienna robes. She then grasped the long cylinder of her lightsaber, feeling its cold, silver metal. Holding it up to her eyes, she examined the various buttons and switches that adorned its surface – power, beam intensity, blade length…the instruments that governed her training in the combat arts.

_I never thought to hold this again…this, the symbol of my existence. Master Vandar, I heeded your teachings. I learned all I could from you…the numerous Styles, Shii-Cho, Makashi, Ataru. Where are you now? I stand on the edge of ruin…in the shadow of the coming darkness. Where are you, Master Vandar? Did Malak kill you at Dantooine? Master Vandar, I cannot go on. I have not the strength to stand alone._

A sob threatened to burst from her lips, but she choked it down as her face flushed and her eyes misted. Jon came to her and put his arms around her shoulders, but Bastila shuddered and turned away.

_It's all coming apart,_ she thought. Instinctively, she gave Jon a peck on the cheek and then disengaged herself. _He has to figure it out soon._

"Jon, Carth, we must escape quickly. I sense that Malak is on his way and will be here soon."

Seja approached and held his lightsaber ready. "I sense it too."

Jedi Shan felt a twinge of doubt when hearing Seja's words. "Seja, when the time comes, will your oath endanger us? Will you keep putting the lives of the enemy about our own?"

He looked pained at Bastila's words. "B…Bastila, I would never…."

"Except on Manaan…. At least I know what to expect. Come, we are wasting time." With that, she strode past the others toward the rest of the cells.

Down the hall, Bastila found Jolee sitting quietly in his cell as if he were waiting for guests to arrive. When Bastila saw him, he raised his head and gave her his characteristic half smile. "Well, you finally figured something out," he said with a hint of warmth. "Are you going to get me out or shall we stand around all day."

Jolee was growing on the young woman. She quickly recalled how irritating she had found him since he joined them so long ago on Kashyyyk. One edge of her lip curled up to return the wry grin. "I didn't want to trouble an old man to save himself," she said as the barrier field collapsed.

Jolee snorted a sort of laugh and patted Bastila on the shoulder. "Now, could an old man trouble you for some clothes? It's awfully drafty in here. I could catch a cold."

Jedi Shan reached down into her sack and pulled out a set of brown robes, tightly wrapped into a bundle. As the old man donned the garb, Bastila presented him with his lightsaber.

At first, he looked at the rod with hesitation, but then took it slowly. He twirled it in his dark, weathered hand for a moment and he furrowed his brows. "I never knew how much I would miss this damn thing until it was taken from me."

He then looked up and made eye contact with her and she nodded. Nothing more needed to be said between them. She merely reached out and placed a warm hand on his arm and he then clipped the weapon to his belt.

"Come Jolee, we must escape before Malak arrives," she said at last.

As Bastila turned to go, the old Jedi caught her. His eyes bored into her with a knowing look. "There is something you need to tell me, isn't there?"

The look on her face told him all he needed to see. At first, her instincts told her to flee, to hide and bury the truth. _I cannot live this lie any longer. He knows. What does it matter if I say it now…no, other priorities come first._

"Not now, Jolee. When we are away, I will tell you everything."

"Fair enough."

The two rushed into the corridor, where Canderous and Sano stood guard, holding their blasters at the ready. Back in his polished red armor, the Mandalorian peered around a corner, leading with his massive weapon.

"It's about time, princess," he said impatiently. "I was beginning to think that you wanted that jawless wonder to show up."

Bastila ignored his comment and went to where Jon and Carth were reading a data pad with the schematics of the ship. The captain pointed to a junction.

"Jon, we've got to disable the security systems at this location. Ultimately, we'll need to assault the bridge."

Bastila interjected, "Captain, such an attack is too dangerous. This is the flagship of the Sith fleet. It's only a matter of time before we're discovered. We have to get to the _Ebon Hawk._"

A hint of irritation clouded Carth's features. _This is becoming personal now. He means to have his revenge on Karath at our expense._

"Bastila, if we don't disable the tractor beams, they'll just pull us back in. We can mess with their targeting and tracking systems too, but we have to get to the bridge. Mission's bought us a bit of time by looping the surveillance cameras."

"And it just so happens that Saul Karath is also on the bridge…how convenient," she said coldly.

Jon sighed. "Look, we're wasting time. Carth is right and the sooner we get started the sooner we escape." He waved Canderous over.

"Canderous, I'm taking Bastila, Carth, Seja, and Sano to the bridge to take out the tractor beam. You lead the rest to the _Hawk _and stand ready to take off."

The Mandalorian curled his lip in a half grin, wrinkling the jagged scar across his cheek. "It is the fight that brings us honor. I'll have the ship ready for your return."

**Saul Karath**

The Grand Admiral of the Sith Fleet paced anxiously on the bridge of the _Leviathan_, dressed in his fine, gray uniform. He held his fur cap in his right hand while running his left hand through his thinning brown hair.

The admiral was nervous. _Why is it taking Lord Malak so long? Surely he should have been here by now. Carth, old man, you will soon see the full fury of the Dark Side._

Surrounding Saul was the bridge crew and the blinking red lights of the status displays. Tiny stars shone through the massive viewing port, giving the bridge an eerie beauty. Saul stopped his pacing momentarily to observe the Sith fleet that floated in space…the might of the great empire.

"Admiral," a voice rang out, seizing Saul's attention. "We've lost contact with detention deck twenty-one – no one is reporting in."

"What? That's the level Carth is on. Why, that demon is up to something. Bring up the surveillance cameras."

The Internal Security Officer rolled a track ball over a menu on the screen and selected the command to display the cameras. A grainy image of the Force cells appeared amid static, showing Carth and Jon lying unconscious on the floor.

Saul sighed – all was as it should be. _You worry like an old woman. Malak will be here soon and you can let your fears go. Carth never understood…never comprehended the reasons behind what I did. Damn you Carth…so short sighted. You were my brother and Dustil like my own son. What did you ever owe the Republic? _

The admiral chuckled, nodding his head to the Security Officer. "Don't worry, they must be having communications problems. It's not uncommon to have such interference in this sector of space."

He walked back to his command chair and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. _And you, Lord Revan…returned after all this time. Could you truly be such a dupe? I sense a trick in all of this, but it is not for me to decide. Revan, your weakness was your own undoing. Had you just remained strong and true to the cause, I'd have followed you into hell with just a word. I am not to blame in all of this…surely you see that._

The edge of Saul's lip curled up, his belief in his own delusion unshakable. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he dabbed the nervous perspiration from his brow and neck. _Trickery…deceit…Revan, you always were a tricksy one. Trickery…wait…._

Saul bolted from his chair and rushed back to the Security Station. "Run a diagnostic on the security camera," he ordered.

The officer rolled the track ball back and data began scrolling up the monitor. "Admiral, the image has been playing on a loop."

Another officer turned sharply. "Admiral, there's been an assault on the hangar bay! The security system there is being overridden."

Saul went white and his fur cap dropped to the deck. "Come to Red Alert! All troops to their posts. Damn you two…Revan and Carth…damn you."

A loud klaxon blared and the bridge lights dimmed to a hellish red. Two Sith guards took a post next to the large hatch and held their blaster carbines at the ready. Their silver armor glimmered crimson, reflecting the alert lights. Simultaneously, two Dark Jedi moved to flank Saul. They would serve as his personal bodyguards.

Both Dark Jedi were clad in black and gray body suits with veils over the lower part of their faces. One was male and one was female with the male a tower of muscle and raw strength. The female was lithe and graceful.

Saul acknowledged them, his lips firmly set. He tried to smile, but his thoughts betrayed him. _Carth, I know you are coming for me…this much I am sure of. Haha, I don't even know if I deserve to live. Carth…if I could take it all back._

"What did you say, Admiral?" voiced the woman, Bruntaya. Her golden eyes blazed in the dim lights.

Saul straightened his back and sucked in a hissing breath. With a sour grunt, he replied, "I said the Sith are mighty and we should easily crush a few poorly-armed rebels."

"It sounded more like 'Carth, I'm sorry', but I'm just a Dark Jedi."

Saul curled the edge of his lip up in a sneer that shut her mouth. He turned to the male, Dragero, the Tower of the _Leviathan_, the troops called him. "You must kill the male Jedi first...the one they call 'Jon'. He is your priority."

Dragero nodded and gripped his lightsaber with great hamhock hands.

"Admiral, there's been explosions on Deck Three," announced the Security Officer. "I have an incoming message."

Drops of salty sweat dripped from Saul's chin. "P-put it on."

A translucent blue hologram of a Dark Jedi appeared. "Admiral, this is Mero, we are under attack. My men are falling back. I need reinforcements."

_He is coming. My reckoning is near._

"Very well. I am sending you the Delta and Echo Companies from Deck Two – Eighty troops in all. Surely, you can hold five rebels!"

"Of course, Admiral. I am staging a counteratta-" Mero began before he retreated, activating his lightsaber. The blade came up to meet another and the Jedi, known as Seja appeared. Seja forced Mero's weapon down and then spun, sending the flat of his foot into Mero's face. As the Dark Jedi flew from view, Seja looked at Saul and grinned, pointing a finger at the admiral with a wink.

Saul stepped back. "Get those companies down to Deck Three now!" he bellowed.

**Carth Onasi**

Smoke roiled from the barrels of Carth's blasters as he stood over the bodies of three Sith troopers and a Dark Jedi. He barely noticed Jon, Bastila, Seja, and Sano around him and his armor was scored with damage while his jacket hung in tatters around his arms.

A wild, feral look was plastered on his face under a deep gash across his forehead that weeped blood down his cheek and over his nose. The captain merely wiped the caked, sticky fluid with the back of his ruined sleeve and looked down at the hand scanner, which Mission had gladly tied into the Sith security system.

_There are more Sith on the way. Excellent. The more, the merrier._

He glanced at the power readings on his pistols – less than half full. On instinct, he ejected the power magazines into a black pouch and inserted two fresh ones into the magazine wells. Carth examined one of his blasters carefully.

_This was that Mandalorian's weapon. What was his name…Yes, Bendak Starkiller. Jon gave me this pistol. Boy, was that a duel or what? It seems like a million years ago. This is what I'll kill Saul with._

The proximity alert sounded on the scanner, letting Carth know that the Sith were getting close. The plan that had formed in his head took shape and he silently pointed for Sano and Seja to take up positions behind a bend in the corridor. He then motioned for Jon and Bastila to take up positions behind him. He saw the worried, suspicious look in Bastila's eyes, but he no longer cared.

The enemy soldiers came barreling down the corridor to extract their revenge for their brothers who had perished. They were led by two officers in red, who were brandishing carbines and shouting orders.

The time was ripe.

Carth nodded to Sano, who tossed a handful of grenades at the legion of Sith and the spheres rolled and bounced into their midst. There was no where to run and no cover and the deadly balls erupted into flame, shrapnel, plasma, and ice. Shrieks and the sounds of rending metal tore the air as Carth held his ears and powered his energy shield.

Before anyone could react, he rounded the corner, pistols held out and sprinted at the enemy. He was oblivious to the cries of his comrades and his trigger fingers pumped time and time again, sending bolts of energy into the shattered companies.

_Morgana, I'm coming. I'm bringing Saul with me._

He leapt over the torn body of an officer and jammed the muzzle of Bendak's blaster into the chest of the other red-clad man. The trigger pressed and a bolt ripped clean through the man's torso. There was a scream and Carth kicked the man down amid smoke and fire.

In the dim recesses of his mind he could hear the snarl of lightsabers, but that was of no consequence. Point the muzzle, press the trigger, point the muzzle, press the trigger. Silver soldiers fell about him in packs. His shield flashed as blasters found him, but he continued to wade through the Sith ranks. Point the muzzle, press the trigger, point the muzzle, press the trigger.

He emerged from the staggering ranks of soldiers at the opposite end and saw a Dark Jedi, wielding a ruby lightsaber.

_Morgana, I'm coming. I'm bringing Saul with me._

The Dark Jedi settled into a deep stance and twirled his blade, half expecting Carth to turn and flee. Instead, the captain unleashed a low growl, more animal than human and ran at the enemy. The Sith's eyes grew with surprise and he hesitated for a moment while Carth unleashed a torrent of bolts.

The Sith batted them away in a blinding flurry of red energy, sending a few back at Carth. Bolts slammed into the captain's shield and the barrier sizzled, overloading. Unperturbed, Carth lowered the aim on Bendak's pistol and shot off the Dark Jedi's foot.

The man howled and fell to one knee. With a guttural howl, Carth continued to fire and a bolt shattered the Sith's arm. Another one slammed into the man's thigh and as he tottered, Carth shot away his hand and the lightsaber clattered to the deck.

_Morgana, I'm coming. I'm bringing Saul with me._

Carth rushed forward, still howling and pumped the dying Sith with bolts. The overkill was beyond reason, but so was the captain. Without looking back, he vaulted the shredded body and sprinted for the elevator. He leapt through the open door and pounded his fist on the bridge button. Before the door could close, hands came through.

"Leaving without us?" asked Sano as he pushed his muscled body through the door.

He was followed by the rest of the team, who looked decidedly grim.

Bastila tried to reach out. "Carth, I don't want you to get yourself killed."

"Or us," added Sano.

Carth pushed Bastila's hand away. "I don't need you baby sitting me," he said brusquely as the door closed and the elevator began to climb.

The elevator came to a halt and the door hissed open.

"Welcome Carth, I knew we would finally meet like this." It was Saul.

_Morgana, I'm coming. I'm bringing Saul with me._


	24. Discoveries

A/N - I'll be gone for a wee bit starting tomorrow. Dark Lord of the Sith revealed...news at 11.

**Discoveries**

**Jon**

It all seemed so surreal.

It all happened so fast.

One second, Carth and Saul Karath were standing around on the bridge of the _Leviathan_, talking like reunited acquaintances and the next, the entire place erupted into violence and chaos.

"You could surrender now, old boy, and I would ask the Dark Lord to be merciful," said Admiral Karath coolly. Slowly, cautiously, he slid his right hand behind his back as if he were a posturing aristocrat.

"And why would I want to do that?" retorted the Republic captain. Carth was now a barely-controlled ball of raw emotions. "So, we could enjoy the hospitality of your torture room again?" Carth's hands shook and the muscles along his jaw trembled with rage.

Jon saw Bastila inch forward, holding her lightsaber in both hands. He moved in behind her, scanning the Sith troopers and Dark Jedi with his eyes. As the conversation began to degenerate, Jon realized he could see things that he had never seen before. It was like his mind had expanded and encompassed the entirety of the galaxy. He could feel tremors in the air as the Sith breathed, ragged…nervous. He could hear their blood as it coursed through their veins. He could smell the fear that they felt toward them, but he could not understand why.

After all, they were only a handful of foolish adventurers on a fools' errand in the dark heart of the Sith fleet.

"Then I shall end your suffering here, old boy." Saul's words brought Jon back to the here and now.

Carth nodded. His features softened as if his anger had melted away like snow. Jon knew that everything the captain had lived for these past years had culminated in this one moment. "As it should be," he said, almost with a smile.

Then, it all went to hell.

**Seja**

Blaster bolts erupted around Jon along with the whine of the energy weapons. The hiss of lightsabers igniting filled Seja's ears as he turned and powered his own blade. In slow motion, the blue rod emerged from the focusing crystal and bit deeply through a guard's silver armor. A long, black gash tore through the sentry's chest and Seja whirled around to slash a bolt of deadly plasma away.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Jedi saw a dark form hurtling at him. He raised his weapon just in time to block a shimmering crimson blade slashing at his face. The two lightsabers came together with a crackle as a Dark Jedi landed at his side.

With a torque of his hips, Seja disengaged his weapon and spun around, delivering a lateral cut, but the enemy ducked under and came back up, ramming his shoulder into Seja's belly.

The Dark Jedi shoved Seja against the wall and stepped back to raise his weapon. Something in the Jedi's mind clicked and he slid into the Super Shien Style, sidestepping, letting the scarlet rod of energy bite into the durasteel bulkhead. With two light steps, Seja twirled, planting his feet firmly behind the Dark Jedi. Before the enemy could react, Seja slammed the butt of his weapon into the Dark Jedi's head.

The man fell unconscious and Seja turned to see the muzzle flash of the carbine of another soldier. The Force guided the knight to position his lightsaber over his shoulder and the bolt sizzled as it deflected off of his weapon and into a nearby soldier.

Chaos, smoke, and screaming filled the bridge, but Seja shut it out with the Force and focused on one man – Saul Karath. As Jon and Bastila dueled with the other Dark Jedi, Carth rushed in besides Seja, blasters firing, clearing a way. Sano too, was engulfed in a brawl with two Sith troopers, dodging sword cuts and smashing them with his bare fists.

Near the command seat, the Sith Admiral shuffled to the right, firing with his assassin's pistol. A bolt smashed into Sano's body armor, showering sparks over his torso. The big man staggered, but continued raining blows on a Sith trooper, crushing the man's windpipe. Oblivious to danger, Carth unloaded his blasters in Saul's direction, driving the admiral behind cover.

Sano waved his comrades on as he fell to one knee. "Keep going! Get him!"

Seja took advantage of the lull in enemy fire and he somersaulted onto a console in front of Saul. The admiral turned the muzzle of his weapon at the Jedi and pulled the trigger. The bolt burst from the emitter, forcing Seja to throw himself to the side. The bolt detonated on the console, shattering the controls and monitors.

"Down ya go!" yelled Carth with feral rage as he slapped out a shot that burst on Saul's arm. The admiral dropped the long, thin pistol, screaming in pain and Seja cut him across the chest, the blade sizzling as it tore through flesh and bone.

Saul toppled over with a resounding crash and only the sound of Carth's inhuman growl could be heard. Stunned at his own ferocity, Seja unpowered his lightsaber and stepped down from the console as Carth rushed up to the admiral's fallen form and kicked the assassin pistol away. With barely controlled fury, the captain aimed Bendak's blaster his former mentor's head. The tension in his arm was visible to all and the muzzle of the weapon trembled as his eyes misted.

**Carth Onasi**

"I…I…have waited years for this moment, Saul. I have dreamt only of spraying your brains across this very deck."

Carth's finger pressed back on the trigger, but Jon pushed his arm to the ceiling.

"Carth, no…he's not worth it. Don't let your rage get the better of you. Carth, we can escape and we can have the chance to start over," Jon said, reaching his hand out to Bastila, but she shrunk away from him, staring at Saul.

The room seemed to grow darker and Saul coughed up blood, holding his hands over the wound seared across his chest. With an inexplicable gurgling laugh, the dying man motioned for Carth to come near. The captain's face held a world of dread, but he seemed drawn to the admiral as if pulled by a noose around his neck.

He leaned down over Saul and cupped his ear as the man whispered something horrible. Saul then cackled and Carth recoiled, glaring at Jon and then Bastila. His guts churned within him and nausea filled every vein, every nerve, every pore in his body.

"I…I see your Jedi friend doesn't trust you as much as you thought, old man," said Saul amid bloody coughing.

Then, the admiral died.

Stone faced, Carth's eyes bore into Bastila. "Tell me it's not true. Bastila, tell me it's not true."

The Jedi looked as if she had been kicked in the gut. "Carth…Carth, please, not now. I will tell you everything…when we are safely away. I will tell you everything."

The captain glanced quickly back to Jon, but the man looked like a lost puppy. Carth nodded stiffly and waved everyone out the door.

**Malak**

It had been a journey full of anticipation. News that Revan, his former master, was still alive and that he was captured by Admiral Karath was too good to be true. The Dark Lord had grown hard and cold inside in the last few months since Revan's demise and this news stirred his passions.

A new fire had been lit within his withered soul and he urged his pilots to return to the _Leviathan_ with all haste. The shuttle hurtled through hyperspace at incredible velocities, drawing former master and apprentice together for a date with destiny.

Malak's transport lands in the main bay, away from the pathetic smuggling ship that his prey called home for so many months. The hatch opened up and the Dark Lord's minions, Sion and Nihilus stood aside from the portal to allow him to exit. These were the days before there were only two Sith and Sith Lords flourished in the galaxy. Malak had 'inherited' these Sith Lords when Revan was eliminated and they had followed him grudgingly.

_It was Revan that they truly loved. Revan…it's always back to Revan. They follow me only out of fear. Should I ever show any weakness, they would turn on me like a pack of Kath Hounds._

The skeletally-thin Sith Lord of Hunger, Darth Nihilus, stood quietly, shrouded by a black cloak and a white and crimson mask. Only his dark, sunken eyes were visible through the sinister mask, his need to devour the Force reflecting in the emptiness of his pupils. He was known and feared in the ranks of Malak's vanguard as the consumer of worlds, endless in his hunger.

The Lord of Hunger was attended to by an equally thin woman, clad in maroon with a golden veil covering her eyes. Malak he seen her on the occasions that he had been aboard Nihilus' ghost ship, the _Ravager_, a leftover from the Mandalorian Wars. If Malak recalled correctly, she was a Miraluka, a race that was physically blind, but _saw_ through the Force.

In a flash of insight, Malak saw an image.

_She will betray him one day. So much the better…it will keep his hunger from devouring me._

On Malak's other side stood Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain. With gray, cracked skin and open sores, he looked to be a walking corpse. One of his eyes blazed a sickly yellowish-red while the other was the rheumy, milky white eye of a fish left too long in the heat. His use of the Dark Side was like a double-edged sword – its fearsome power literally held his ruined flesh together like so much duct tape, but was also the source of the decay of his tissue.

An age ago, Sion was Revan's strong arm – physically powerful and unafraid of the consequences of the corruption of the Dark Side. He was utterly faithful to Revan, but now, under Malak, it was said that his power rivaled that of the Dark Lord and that a challenge might be brewing.

Malak stormed past his lords toward his fate without so much as a nod.

"Leave me," he commanded Sion and Nihilus. "I will confront Revan alone." He knew how the troops whisper at how he had assassinated the former Dark Lord of the Sith and how he had escaped the fight that would have proved him the more powerful. He should have killed Revan, face to face, strength against strength, lightsaber against lightsaber. Only then, could he truly be the Dark Lord of the Sith.

He walked down dimly lit corridors toward the detention cells and adjusted his cortosis-woven red armor. He brushed dust from his crimson cloak and stopped before he reached the great blast doors on the hangar deck.

_I should look my best before killing my former master. It would not do to appear hurried._

With his sleeve, Malak wiped the metal that encased his ruined jaw, buffing out some smudges that had accumulated on its shiny surface.

_They are coming. I feel his power. It is really him._

He inhaled deeply through his nose, letting the recirculated air of the ship fill his lungs and fire his passions…his strength, his power, his victory.

_My chains will be broken._

With a hiss, the blast doors opened. "Bastila…you were a most difficult quarry to track. I applaud your resourcefulness. And you," he said, turning to Jon. "I am surprised that the Jedi Council let you live. It was a weakness that I would not have shown you."

Jon looked confused, but Bastila turned as white as a sheet and steadied herself against the wall.

Jon's eyes searched for meaning. "What are you talking about?"

_He doesn't know. How is this possible? This is the ultimate galactic joke._

"You mean Bastila kept this from you? You are completely oblivious to the truth? How ironic that this whole farce was perpetrated by the Jedi," Malak stated with a sarcastic, synthesized laugh.

Carth gritted his teeth. "So, it is true…."

Jon was about to speak when the Dark Lord's mind reached out and seized control of him. It was like a fire hose being inserted in his throat and images and memories flooded Jon's brain.

Jon staggered under the mental assault.

Malak continued to laugh as he released Jon from his grip.

Jon gulped for air like a dying fish. "I…I am the Dark Lord…It's…it's me."


	25. Confrontations

**A/N - **Oi me buckos, as I've been so incredibly writing lazy lately, this chapter is entirely courtesy of Son Kenshin with just a wee bit of beta from Kelli and I. Without further ado...

Seja watched helplessly as Jon cringed in pain at the revelation – Jon was indeed the greatest traitor the Republic had ever known. Seja strained to move, but his body was frozen against his will. He tried to scream, to cry out, to comfort his friend and then it hit him...he was caught in Malak's stasis field.

Fighting a growing panic, he calmed himself and breathed out slowly, letting the Force flow through him. His eyes rolled back and he flexed his muscles, shattering the unseen chains of the stasis.

Malak looked at him in surprise.

Seja took a step forward. "That's the thing about Force Stasis, Malak, it only works when your enemy has a weaker will than you do," Seja told him confidently and he walked over to Jon.

"You are _not_ Revan, Jon."

"W-What do you mean? I-I saw everything," Jon said in a horrified whisper.

"You may have Revan's body and traces of his mind, but you are not him. Revan is dead and you remain." Seja then looked over to Malak. "My old friend, please abandon this path."

Malak grunted. "You must be joking, Seja. You know as well as I do that I'm too far gone...and I like the power that the Dark Side has given me. It has allowed me to surpass my master..."

Seja knew that if Malak had had an organic jaw, he would be smirking with his last statement. But alas, he was without one.

Sano then stepped forward, struggling against the stasis. "I...don't know what the hell is going on, but you're not Revan, Jon! Fight this bastard!" With that, Sano shattered the stasis field and he began charging at Malak with his fists ready.

Malak sidestepped the brawler's punch at the last second, but a gash appeared on the his cheek and blood spattered on the wall. Sano's fist flew at such a speed, the wind alone grazed the Dark Lord's cheek.

"Hah! How was that? Where was your dark side then?" Sano asked confidently, slamming his fists together.

"Jon, Sano will need our help...you are stronger than this!" Seja told Jon and he got up from a kneeling position and ignited his non-killing lightsaber. "You have the strength, just find it."

Jon thought about Seja's words and memories came flooding back to him...his training at the Academy, his intelligence work, the battle on the _Endar Spire_, the escape from Taris...these were true memories of his real self. He kept seeing all the charity that he had done on Taris, everyone he helped on that doomed planet.

Then, his mind bolted to other worlds –

_I stopped the feud between the Sandrals and Matales and helped their children find their love._ _On Tatooine, we. We_ _made friends with the Sand People and fought with the Krayt Dragon._ _We found the little girl Sasha on board of the Ebon Hawk_ _and adopted her into our crew._

Everything he had done on Kashyyyk and Manaan also strengthened this...new resolve. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"You're right, Seja. I am not Revan nor will I turn to the Dark Side," Jon stated with inner strength and he ignited his lightsaber. "I don't know how much of a chance I stand against Malak, but I'll fight him

with all my power…" He then glanced back at Bastila, who was still caught in the stasis field. "...to

protect her."

"You are a fool, Revan. The three of you do not stand a chance against me!" Malak boasted, igniting his blood-red Sith lightsaber. "You three will die as well as your Republic friend and I will take Bastila."

At that, Seja vanished and Malak looked around, searching. The terrain wouldn't allow for Seja's strongest attacks and Malak relaxed his stance, taking a haughty pose.

"Super Shien style, Krayt Dragon Crash!" Seja roared and Malak looked up sharply to see the wandering Jedi about to drop his lightsaber blade over the Dark Lord's head.

Malak blocked the attack at the last second and with a wave of the Force he threw Seja away from him into a wall. Sano cried out and charged the Dark Lord again. Malak swung his blade at the brawler, who ducked under the sizzling cut. Sano crouched and, in one fluid motion leapt and slammed his fist, hard, into Malak's metal jaw.

"Ah!" Malak cried as metal shards flew from the band and he almost fell onto the ground.

Then, it was then Jon's turn. He launched himself forward with a Force Jump, and horizontally swung his yellow blade, which smashed into Malak's chest. The lightsaber stopped cold, sizzling and smoking against the armor, leaving a dark, black streak.

With a grunt, Malak spun away out of reach. "Surprised, Revan? This is Cortosis-woven armor...it'll take a lot more force than that to cut through it!" Malak told the stunned Jedi and with a flick of his wrist he threw all three of them backward.

The three fighters scrambled to their feet, but Malak had already bolted. Sano grinned and looked at his friends. "For a Dark Lord, he sure acts cowardly," Sano joked, stretching his arms out. He cracked his neck and then slapped Jon on the shoulder.

"We must pursue him," Jon said with a harsh exhale of breath, showing some pain from Malak's Force attack.

"Get some of your strength back," Seja told him, and put his hand to his own cheek. There was another ripple in the Force. "My friends, I feel that Sion is also on board as well... This bodes ill."

"Two Dark Lords for the price of one?" Sano joked again, cracking his knuckles and he spit out some blood. "Alright, I'm going forward."

"We should all attack him together, Sano," Jon told his brawling friend.

Sano merely huffed and Jon focused his energies, letting the Force heal his wounds. The Jedi rose, and he walked over to Bastila. The stasis field vanished when Jon touched her and she collapsed into his arms.

"J-Jon...f-forgive me..." Bastila pleaded and Jon gently touched her on the cheek.

"There is nothing to forgive, Bastila," Jon told her as he cupped her face and they kissed passionately. "I love you...but this is a battle I must face myself. Carth will need healing, so please unlock him from stasis and heal his wounds."

Bastila nodded and Jon pulled her so that their foreheads touched. They kissed again and Bastila reached out to wrap her arms around his back, but Jon stepped away. His face showed that he was wracked in doubt, his eyes downcast and his lips quivering. He looked back into her eyes with that longing glance and gave her a soft smile.

"Please return to the ship, we'll handle Malak."

The female Jedi nodded and her heart rose - He didn't hate her, even after she kept this horrible secret from him! She looked up to see Jon, Seja, and Sano running through a nearby door and she clutched her lightsaber staff.

She whispered, "As soon as Carth is healed...I am coming to help, my love..."

Bastila unlocked Carth's stasis and the Republic Captain fell onto the deck. She helped him up as he clutched his arm.

"Okay, Bastila, tell me everything," Carth ordered her, with and edge of betrayal in his voice.

"He is Revan, yet he isn't Revan, Carth. The Dark Lord is dead," Bastila told him with an elated smile. The captain looked at her with confusion, but she merely said, "I'll heal that shoulder now."

Carth nodded, still not fully trusting Bastila, nor did he trust Jon...or Revan. He didn't know which was

which, but he wasn't going to take any chances when he saw their 'fearless leader' next.


	26. Escape

Howdy, sorry, we got distracted by a little psychological warfare. Speaking of which, I'm off to school for a week. Many thanks to Son Kenshin for writing the vast majority of this so, it's effectively a fusion, which is always difficult to do. Kenshin, I'm putting your other ideas in the next chapter.

Upcoming events - I'm waiting to hear back on another school, which will send me off for six months of hell at the end of September. If I get it, Candace has volunteered to take over and make these stories her own.

**Escape**

**Sano**

Sano barreled ahead of the Jon and Seja, his eyes fixed ahead of him and his fists clenched. One after the other, his footsteps rang on the metal grille of the deck.

"Sano, wait up. We have to hit him together," called Seja from behind. The diminutive Jedi scurried to catch up. Sano stopped but did not turn around. He flared his nostrils and drew his lips back to bare his teeth.

He hammered on the next blast door and it opened with a hiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red light coming at him and he instinctively dodged. Malak's blade slid over his shoulder, humming and crackling with lethal energy. The brawler crouched down and came up under Malak's guard, but the Dark Lord sidestepped and grabbed Sano.

Seja quickly entered the room, followed by Jon and they moved to attack. With the power of the Force, Malak hurled Sano at the other two, but they rushed aside and Sano landed on his feet.

Malak gritted his teeth, feeling such deep contempt that a brawler, a non-Force Sensitive could be getting the best of him.

"Ya bastard, you look like your spacing out!" Sano yelled with a grin, but Malak had enough of his interfering and put a vice-like grip on the brawler's face with his iron hand. Sano's vision blurred as he struggled to free himself.

"Why won't you just die?" Malak spat, loosing his cool. Veins popped from his gray skin around his temples.

Sano gasped and he knew he was in deep trouble.

**Jon**

"Dragon Nest Strike!" a voice yelled out from near Malak, making him lose his concentration on his grip on Sano. It was Seja, letting lose one of his high speed multiple strike attacks.

Malak's eyes widened as what seemed like thousands of lightsaber blades flashed near him. He reached out with the Force as he backed up and began to block and parry each strike...yet at least twenty blows fell upon him before the exchange was over. Did the diminutive Jedi's eyes flash with the Dark Side? No...these were the eyes of a killer, of a man who had killed many. They were wild, uncontrollable. Yet...Seja expression didn't even look psychotic or malevolent.

"So you've learned how to control the killer inside you..." Malak said with venom in his voice. His cybernetic vocabulator let lose several chuckles. "This is what makes the Jedi weak - they teach you to keep that killer bottled up inside you. Isn't that right, Revan?"

"I am not Revan," Jon stated with conviction and he sunk into a natural Jar'Kai stance, the lightsaber in his right hand was held vertically and the one in his left hand was held horizontally. Malak chuckled in contempt of it. "What is it?"

"You claim you're not Revan, but you use his style," Malak replied and Jon's face showed a look of shock.

"I am not Revan!" Jon yelled, jumping into a wild attack. He brought one of his blades down, which Malak blocked deftly and the Dark Lord slammed his knee into the Jedi's stomach. Blood welled up in Jon's mouth and he spat it out like vomit as his face was punched by the Dark Lord. The Jedi fell back hard, crashing into the durasteel wall and finally crumpling on the wall like a broken toy.

"You're right, you aren't Revan," Malak said mockingly. "He'd never have fallen for such an obvious bluff or let his emotions run as wildly as you do," Malak continued and if he had an organic jaw, it'd be twisted in a mad smirk. Jon weakly picked himself up and wiped the blood from his cheek...his eyes...they were beginning to change. "Ah, yes...the eyes of a killer are resurfacing on you, Revan."

"I...am...not...Revan..." Jon said weakly and the durasteel door behind Malak opened.

"If you'll forgive me, Malak, I'd like to join this battle," said a man in a grainy voice who looked like a walking corpse. His arms were wrapped in white bandages, he had thick gloves on his hands, and his chest was covered by a few strands of gauze. He was wearing black pants and his Sith Lightsaber on his hip warranted a quick death for anyone unskilled. His face looked like it was burned, bashed, slashed, and shot, his right eye had turned in on itself and his yellow eye focused on Seja.

"Who the…what the hell are you?" Sano yelled, looking at the...thing before them.

"Someone not to be trifled with, boy," the living corpse spat back. "I didn't know you traveled with a moron of a tagalong like this guy."

"WHAT?" Sano yelled, bearing his teeth and a few veins popped out on his face. "Oh yeah, freak? We'll see who's the moron!" he called back with angry bravado.

"Wait, Sano!" Seja yelled as his brawler friend charged blindly at the walking corpse. The wandering Jedi lifted his hand quickly and, using the Force, he threw the brawler out of the way...just as the corpse drew his lightsaber at lightning speed.

"Seja! What the hell was that for?" Sano groaned, picking himself up from where Seja had thrown him and then he saw that, if Seja hadn't thrown him out of the way...he'd have been impaled on the corpse's lightsaber.

"Pity you had to be saved by your friend," the corpse said, smiling arrogantly.

"You cannot handle this man, Sano...that's Darth Sion...my sucessor," Seja said, looking at the corpse of a man. "For the first time, we meet face to face."

"Ah yes...the Slayer, said to be the strongest of the Assassination Jedi, even stronger than Revan...you're pathetic," Sion said coldly. "Giving up killing, it makes you weak...protecting the weak is what makes the Jedi weak. It sickens me. It is the duty of the weak to feed the strong, like myself, like Malak."

"You flatter me, Sion...shall we finish them?" Malak asked as he started advancing on Jon.

"Yes, we shall," Sion replied and turned his attention towards Seja.

Suddenly, the durasteel door on the right opened, revealing Bastila! Jon's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. His heart sank and he knew he had to intervene.

"Your time is ending, Malak and Sion!" Bastila yelled, sinking into a stance from Ataru, legs wide apart and lightsaber held low and away.

"Wait, Bastila!" Jon yelled as the female Jedi charged at the two Dark Lords, her double-bladed lightsaber pushing both their blades back. "No Bastila!"

"For the Jedi!" Bastila cried, summoning the Force and throwing back both Sion and Malak with a wave of her hand. The two Sith Lords tumbled backward and landed in a heap with loud grunts. She glanced back at Jon and closed her eyes. "This is the only thing I can do to atone for lying to you...Jon...I love you..."

Too far from the action, Jon's heart froze in his chest. "No Bastila, don't do this!" Jon yelled madly, running towards the door which slammed shut with a horrid finality. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the door, ringing the metal and he could hear the clash of blades beyond. However, he was powerless to save her.

Carth ran into the room and he saw Jon pounding at the door wildly. "Jon...whoever you are, we have to go!"

"Carth's right, we have to leave. If we don't, we could very well be heading towards a Sith Fleet," Seja added, putting his hand calmly on Jon's shoulder. "We have to go."

"No!" Jon yelled, nearly frantic. "We aren't leaving Bastila! I swore to protect her and I don't want to lose her!"

"Jon, calm down," Sano said bruskly. "I am not the type to run from a fight...but this one we can't win. We have to get the hell out of here and then we can kill Malak and his zombie freak later."

Jon took a few deep breaths and he turned from the door. His eyes were closed shut and he breathed out slowly with great difficulty. In a small voice, he said, "You're right...let's go." At a sprint, they ran towards the hangar and Jon turned back one last time. "Wait for me Bastila, I swear to rescue you!"


	27. On the Road to Korriban

Writers' notes - Howdy from Kenshin and I again. This chapter is a complete blend of our writing with bits from Candace, who is now married, btw. What a ceremony - dancing dragons, dolphins, tea candles, funky gadgets, a cast of thousands.

But I digress. This is just a fun story and an interesting crossover, which actually prompted some psychological warfare. Please have fun reading and congrats to Candace.

**Aboard the _Ebon Hawk_**

**Jon**

Jon sat slumped over the navigation console at the center of the ship. His body heaved with deep breaths and sweat soaked his tattered robes. His fists were clenched and shaking with a volcano of emotions and memories that were gyrating in his scrambled brain.

_This has…has to be a nightmare. I am Jon Seward, Jedi and loyal soldier to the Republic. How can I be Revan? Bastila…is…gone. What am I going to do? We are all ruined. They all know that I am Revan. How can I be trusted?_

Rivulets of dried blood coated his face, but he was oblivious. His eyes focused off into infinity and he saw no one despite the room being full. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. It was Canderous.

"Revan…I spent years fighting against you and learning to respect your prowess in war. This time, I am honored to fight by your side. Together, our enemies will learn fear."

Jon merely blinked with a vacant smile on his lips. Canderous' face was blurred and Jon felt woozy. The revelation was still haunting him. Next, a bronze, mechanical face with orange eyes stepped in front of the Jedi.

"Joyful statement: Master, I am proud to be serving you, my original master, again."

Jon shook his head. "How…is this possible? So, you mean that I, as Revan, created you?"

"Affirmation: That is correct, Master. It would seem that you could not live without me after all and I am overjoyed to be killing meatbags for you once again."

Jon's eyes lowered in thought and curiosity struck him. "HK, what do you think? How do I now compare with who I was?"

"Answer: Although I am annoyed with your merciful tendencies, I find you to be a more satisfactory master."

The Jedi pursed his lips, thinking on HK's words. He looked around the room and saw Carth Onasi, a man with whom he forged a friendship and brotherhood with since Taris. With the Force, Jon could feel how much Carth mistrusted him now. The Republic pilot's thoughts echoed with the words, _He's Revan…he's Revan._

Jon turned to Meg Tani, Carth's companion now. He felt that Meg wasn't as judgmental, although she still displayed that she had lost a bit of trust concerning him. Her eyes displayed more pity and sadness than any real hatred. Jon then saw the young Twi'lek girl and he knew Mission's trust in him didn't waver one bit - he had saved her from Taris and helped get Zaalbar back from Gammorean Slavers. Zaalbar said he had sworn a life-debt to whom Jon was now, not who he used to be.

Cal was a bit distrustful of Jon, but he had served with him and didn't think that he was Revan, despite the revelation. Jolee didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that Jon had once been the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I knew it the moment I saw you," the old Jedi said.

Jon could not believe what he was hearing. "If you knew I was Revan, why did you insist on joining us? It's madness."

Jolee wrinkled his face and shrugged. "Well, if you had just spent two decades down in the netherworld of Kashyyyk, you'd be itching to do something new as well. When some of them Uller Beasts started looking a bit…too friendly, I knew I had to move on. Well, about then, you came along and I figured there'd be a lot of adventure surrounding you."

"Well, you figured right," Jon said sarcastically. Then, he noticed Juhani. He saw the shock in her eyes.

"You were the man who saved me from slavery on Taris and inspired me to become a Jedi. This must be the will of the Force that I joined you."

Nearby, Jon could see that Sano didn't care; he knew Jon wasn't that traitor Revan, who had ordered the destruction of the Echani Advanced Corps to appease the Republic Senators. The big brawler merely nodded his support.

Carth shook his head, unable to believe how forgiving the rest of the crew were. "You all are just going to up and forget that he was…is the greatest mass murderer in the history of the Republic? I don't understand you…this betrayal." The captain pointed his finger at a Jon and launched into a tirade, "We can't trust him, he's Revan."

From out of nowhere, young Tankios angrily leapt up and kicked him in the head. "What are you talking about? Just because he's Revan, doesn't mean he can't be trusted!" Tankios yelled and Carth staggered to his feet. "What's more, he saved me on Tatooine and I want to be just like Jon and Seja!"

"You guys saved me, taught me I can be strong!" Tankios yelled as Carth stood angrily. "If you think that Jon is that evil Revan guy, you're brain dead!"

The Republic captain grimaced and was about to speak when Seja stepped between them all. "Enough for now. We need to continue on our journey." With that, he turned and left the room.

**Seja**

Seja knew Jon and Revan were now dramatically different people. The former assassination Jedi walked into his quarters to meditate. He sat down on his bed and centered himself, breathing out slowly through his mouth and inhaling through his nostrils to focus his mind. Closing his eyes and stretching out through the Force, he contemplated the differences between Jon and Revan.

_Revan and Jon are two entirely different people and personality types. Although he was a Jedi, and had displayed acts of kindness, Revan always displayed traits of a cold, calculating man who would use others if he thought they would suit his needs…including Bastila._ _Jon would never think of using her, or anyone, to suit his needs. He has also displayed acts of kindness and charity that Revan would never do,_ Seja thought, still in deep in a meditative trance. _Even though I was one of Revan's friends back at the Enclave, he never treated anyone like a real friend, a real ally. Instead, he viewed Malak, myself, and Talo as mere pawns in the Mandalorian Wars….while Jon views me and the entire crew as his friends, his true strength._

Seja breathed out and he felt a familiar presence. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Juhani standing in the doorway. She was rubbing her arm shyly and looking down at the floor panels.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Miss Juhani?" Seja asked in a soothing, warm voice. He looked at the Cathar and noticed how exotic and beautiful her form was.

"Yes…you knew Revan during the Mandalorian Wars, correct?" Juhani replied shyly. "H-He saved me from slavery on Taris back when I was young…after my mother died."

"That'd be one of the many good things Revan did before his fall. The man I knew, before and during the war, was a bit cold and calculating and he did view _some_ people as just pawns. Still he cared for others," Seja stated with a warm smile. "He was an excellent warrior as well, honorable and all that. He slew Mandalore in single combat, something _I_ couldn't do."

Juhani nodded. "How does Jon compare to Revan? Are they alike at all?"

"I've been contemplating that myself. As far as I am concerned, Jon and Revan are two entirely different people," Seja replied and the Cathar nodded again. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Juhani closed her eyes and nodded. "While you were fighting Darth Malak, I could _feel_ every blow you received…as if I was right there…"

Seja's eyes widened, realizing what that meant. "The Force has bonded us, Juhani. If you could feel the blows I received, it's strong as well…."

She nodded, and took a gulp of air. "I don't want the pain I receive transferred into you…."

The wandering Jedi smiled and walked over to her. They were roughly the same height, yet he was a scant few centimeters taller. She looked into his eyes, which were calm blue pools, which had no killing intent in all. He was the only Jedi she knows of that actually turned away from war…after he could take no more killing. He had gone on wandering the universe, helping people whenever he was needed, trying to atone for the sins of murder that he had committed during the Mandalorian Wars. He even took up a non-killing oath as well as constructed a lightsaber that couldn't kill people at all…he was strong, both in character, in the Force, and physically.

"Was there something else, Juhani?" Seja asked, looking at her face, sensing something rippling beneath the surface.

She gulped, not knowing what to say next. Her mind raced and her heartbeat increased, she was feeling things that she had been told were forbidden, yet…they felt so right. She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her flushed cheek.

"Are you alright, Juhani? You feel like you have a fever," Seja asked, concerned and the Cathar put her hand on his. His mouth opened, not expecting this.

"I…I am fine Seja," Juhani replied, not knowing what to do next. She had a sisterly bond with Belaya from the Enclave, the closest feeling she had to true love was the love her mother had gave her while she was still alive.

Seja understood what was happening, and he bent down and placed his lips on her forehead, making her gasp. "I understand, Juhani…."

Tears…tears of joy started flowing out of Juhani's cat-like eyes and she wrapped her arms around Seja's chest and cried, she was so happy. Seja returned the hug, and the two stayed like that for an hour, before Seja realized he had to start cooking dinner for the crew! Juhani let him go, her face still having a warm, happy smile on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Garage**

**Sano**

Sano leaned back against the wall, looking at his fists. He chuckled to himself, he was actually facing two Dark Lords and even Darth Malak couldn't stand against him…but he knew that wasn't the case. Jon and Seja were the one's doing the real work; he was just keeping Malak off his toes. He could have been run through by Sion if it weren't for Seja, and his own overconfidence. He squeezed his fists angrily, cursing his stupidity.

_How could I have been so stupid, maybe I really am a moron,_ Sano thought and he shook his head. _I will not be protected by my Jedi friends! I want to fight alongside of them - I do not want to be a handicap!_

His mind shot back to when they were leaving Manaan, Seja's rival, Serphants of the Serpent Clan and Republic Operative confronted him. The memory of the confrontation was still thick in his brain.

_Sano cracked his fists, he had wanted a rematch with the arrogant Mandalorian. Serphants just stood there, nonchalantly smoking his thin cigara. At the hip of his red-orange Republic uniform, the Mandalorian's new Mandalorian Vibrosword was sheathed in its hilt._

"_So what do you want to talk about, bastard?" Sano asked, remembering how he was run through the shoulder by the Mandalorian as one of the 'gifts' for Seja to discover after coming back to the hangar._

"_Leave this mission, you're nothing but a liability," Serphants told Sano bluntly, drawing a shocked look from the brawler. "To accomplish the mission of slaying the Dark Lords Malak and Sion, someone like you would only hold the Slayer back, as well as his Jedi friend, Jon Seward. Everyone on that crew contributes one way or another to the mission, except you."_

"_Where the hell do you get off? 'I'm nothing more than a liability?'" Sano yelled angrily and Serphants dropped his cigara and stamped it out._

"_Your 'friends' view you as such. Despite your training, you are nothing more than a hatchling compared to an adult Krayt. You hold the Slayer, Seward, Bastila, and the others back, they have an obligation to 'protect' you from enemies," Serphants continued, taking out another cigara. "You cannot hope to defeat a Dark Lord, so just do your 'friends' a favor and leave the crew."_

"_Like hell I will!" Sano roared, bashing his fists together. "I am seeing this through to the end, and no bastard like you is going to stop me!"_

_Serphants dropped his cigara and looked at the brawler who was fuming, his face red and his eyes bulging. "I suppose you want a rematch?"_

"_Yeah, no weapons, just our fists!" Sano replied, and Serphants sighed and started taking off his gloves._

"_Just our fists…and I'll prove to you that you that you do not belong on the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_," Serphants said calmly and Sano charged him with his fists ready._

_Sano roared as he threw his punch, but Serphants stepped out of the way with ease. The third captain of the Mandalore Honor Guard grabbed Sano's wrist and slammed his fist into the brawler's still healing wound. Blood spurt out of Sano's mouth and through his bandage and he was lifted off the ground and hurled down on his back, followed by an axe-kick to finish him off. Sano's blood gushed out of the point of impact and the Mandalorian sneered._

"_To beat a Sith Lord, a Jedi Knight, you have to attack their weak point, whether it's their injury or their allies," Serphants told the brawler, who looked like he had blacked out. "Remember this pain and leave that crew. Stop holding them back."_

_As Serphants started to walk away Sano picked himself up. His arm dangled a bit, injured, but he formed a fist all the same. "Pain? No pain here, pain takes time," he snarled and as the Mandalorian turned around in shock, the brawler charged with a cocked fist. "This wound may hurt, but not pain is nothing compared to knowing you or the crew think I'm weak!"_

_Serphants blocked the straight punch and was thrown back but he managed to stay up on his feet. Sano continued to drive forward and slammed the Mandalorian into the wall. The captain regained his footing and he looked at Sano shaking his fist angrily at him._

"_There is no way in hell I am leaving the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, so get out of my way and let me get to the hangar!" Sano barked. "I'll show you, and them, what weakness is…with my fists!"_

"'_With your…fists…'" Serphants asked again, intrigued now. "…did you say…?"_

"_You heard me!" _

"_You live in fantasies; remember how easily I beat you?" Serphants asked him, making Sano snarl._

_The Mandalorian grasped the sheath of his vibrosword and cracked his knuckles. "I won't let you use **choice of weapons** as an **excuse** this time. This time we'll fight your way, with fists. So you have my word, no weapons, just fists. No matter how stupid you are, if you're crushed in your own style of combat, you'll eventually accept it."_

"_Then try it!" Sano yelled with a smirk. He slammed his fists together and leapt as he pulled them apart. "HERE!"_

_He roared as he threw the punch and Serphants observed. "A full swing after lunging, a **fool's only** trick."_

_Serphants' eyes then widened and he gasped on what he saw next._

"_We'll just see who's the fool here!" Sano yelled, throwing dozens of punches at once in a blinding flurry. Serphants immediately raised his arms in defense as the brawler kept hammering the Mandalorian._

_Multi-blows…since when did he learn this? Serphants thought to himself, keeping his arms up to defend against each and every punch that Sano threw._

"_With a sword or lightsaber, you can parry **and** go straight into the attack…but you can't do **anything** when you block a fist!" Sano yelled as he kept launching blow after blow at Serphants and he began drawing back for his final blow. "If I keep attacking constantly, you can't counter, and if you can't **counter**, I'll eventually beat you down!"_

_He slammed the final punch into Serphants' defense and he thought he had finally broke through it. He smirked and panted slightly._

"_Though I've got to admit…just throwing the odd punch…" Sano said with a victorious gleam in his eye. "…is kind of **embarrassing**. Huh…?"_

_Sano pulled back and he got a better look at the damage he did to Serphants. The sleeves of the Mandalorian's Republic Uniform were tattered and flying off in the wind…but his arms were not even bruised and he had no scratches or marks on his face even after such an assault._

'…_not even one hit?' Sano thought incredibly and Serphants began to move his fists, preparing to attack._

"_You are amusing," Serphants mentioned coolly and he initiated his attack. _

_The Mandalorian Agent began his assault - it was the same type of rapid-fire punch that Sano had used on him before…yet his blows were being much more effective. Sano grunted as each blow struck and he struggled to stay standing._

'_Ungh…the speed of our punches is hardly different…so how come mine don't hit and his do?' Sano thought and Serphants started throwing an uppercut. 'Why?'_

_A heavy blow struck Sano's chin and he went flying back. He crashed to the ground hard, like he was hit by a grenade or mine. Serphants walked over to him and the brawler panted and groaned in pain._

"_You get it now? You cannot approach me…or the Slayer in experience or ability, or his Jedi friends in power. Even Canderous has more experience than you and he has my respect since he was actually _standing_ after receiving the Thrust of Mandalore," Serphants told Sano coldly, lecturing him again on his weakness. "You are a hatchling, lively and laughable."_

"_Shut the hell up!" Sano growled, his eyes focusing hard on the Mandalorian Republic Agent as he picked himself up. "I don't care!"_

_Serphants' eyes narrowed as Sano stood up. "I'm staying with my friends on the _Hawk_, no matter **who** tells me not to."_

_Serphants watched as Sano stumbled and almost lost his footing. The Mandalorian smirked and chuckled._

"_That blow to your chin seems to have affected your brain," Serphants said to him and he shifted his stance. "You will not go with the Slayer."_

_The Mandalorian took a stance familiar to Sano - it was the Thrust of Mandalore, unarmed! He pulled his fist back and spread his legs out, using his front hand to aim at Sano's head._

"_You won't be able to dodge this, you can barely stand," Serphants told Sano, knowing what the brawler was thinking. Sano decided then and there to take it and he grounded himself. "No matter how hard you fight.…"_

_He started his dash and everything blurred. "…you're still a hatchling!" Serphants threw his fist hard into Sano's face, smashing into the brawler's nose. "Nothing more!"_

_Blood flew off of Sano's face, yet he yelled as he slammed his fists into Serphants' forearm, near his wrists. "Your point being?" The sound of bones breaking was heard, and Serphants actually winced. Sano smirked as the blood dribbled out of his nose, off his forehead, and off his lip. "How's that? Looks like even a hatchling…can still break an arm, huh?"_

"_You…" Serphants snarled, feeling the pain of his broken arm fully._

"_You keep calling me 'hatchling', so what are you?" Sano asked, still grinding his fists into Serphants arm and more cracking sounds were heard. "I don't care how experienced you are, neither you, nor Seja, nor were Jon, nor Bastila, nor Juhani, nor Jolee, nor Canderous were this strong at the start! Five years ago, you were just a killer yourself. Now you're strong enough to affect and influence the direction of a galactic government."_

_Serphants snarled, yet remained silent. Sano breathed out and showed a confident smirk again._

"_Even a 'hatchling' can get in a peck or two," Sano finished, and Serphants huffed and drove his other fist hard into the brawler's face. He was able to stay standing, but he shook his head in pain. "You…."_

"_Enough," Serphants said coolly as he began walking away from the brawler, surprising Sano. "I can't waste my time with a fool who can't hear the truth, even after all this. If you want to stay on that crew, go ahead, go hurry up and get killed."_

"_Hey!" Sano yelled, embarrassed and insulted by what Serphants told him._

"_A fool who relies too much on his own toughness, that he learns nothing of defense, has nothing to rely on," Serphants told the brawler coldly, and he began to walk off towards the alley, leaving Sano to contemplate on what just happened. He stayed silent, then picked up his bag and walked down the road towards the hangar deck of Alto City._

Back in the present, the brawler sighed. _I hate to admit it, but the jerk was right,_ Sano thought, breathing out. "I'll really get myself killed on this…but I don't want anyone to protect me. I need to get stronger!"

He slammed his fist hard onto the flooring, leaving a dent. "There must be a way. I'm not Force Sensitive…but there has got to be some damn way of getting stronger!"

The brawler sighed again and got off the floor. He walked passed Tankios, who was practicing his Shii-cho with the training lightsaber Jon and Bastila had given him. He shrugged, and continued walking off.

**Jolee**

_Things are definitely going to get interesting. I wondered what would happen when he found out the truth…well, now I know. Hmmmm, this reminds me of that time on Tibanna when…._

Jon's groan caught Jolee's attention and broke his train of thought. "Hrmph. You still moaning and groaning?"

Jon looked up for a moment and then buried his head in his hands again.

The old Jedi took a seat across from Jon and pointed to Jon's drink. "You gonna finish that? No? Good, thank you." He slid the glass over to himself and took a long swig. "Whew…pretty strong stuff. Looks like you need it."

Jon reached out to retrieve the glass, but Jolee kept it away easily. "Give it back," he said, exhaling pungent fumes of alcohol.

"Mind your manners, sonny," Jolee said with mild amusement. "Oh, you feel sorry for yourself, I'm sure. 'Horror of horrors, I'm Revan. I'm the terror of the galaxy'. Yes, yes, it's a terrible thing. Reminds me of young Uwe Shenk…or was that Uwer Ghent…no matter. The point is that young Uwe kept thinking that he was cursed…doomed to afflict the people of Grolle to his clumsiness. Now, it was easy for him to feel sorry for himself," he continued with a glint in his eye.

Jon seemed to take some interest. "What happened?" he asked hopefully.

Jolee smiled. "Well, I took it upon myself to help poor Uwe. I showed him that he didn't just have to be the clumsy fool. He could be graceful if he wanted to be. We trained day in and day out until he could dance on a pinhead."

"So, you're saying that I don't have to _be_ Revan. I don't have to accept who I am. Together, we can change what I was? So, what happened to Uwe?"

"Uhhh, well, after his graceful tightrope walk, we hugged, we cheered, Uwe walked into the wall…knocked over the tightrope stand…he fell into the ship's reactor…_cough cough_," Jolee said, covering his mouth and lowering his voice.

Jon's face contorted to show his horror. "So, we can't change?"

"No, I never said that. "Nevermind about Uwe. Let's just focus on you…and rescuing Bastila."


	28. Korriban Part I

Just a quick update to keep the ball rolling.

**Korriban - The _Ebon Hawk_**

**Jon**

The skids of the small ship settled onto the metallic grille of Dresdae's docking port. Steam floated up around the ship as ground crew approached, dragging hoses along to refuel her. Jon sat in the cockpit of the ship, looking grim, his face set in stone. He took a look out of the forward viewing port and saw the arid, depressing landscape around the dock.

Without a word, Carth rose and walked away, leaving Jon and Zaalbar to stew. Jon looked at the Wookiee and expected to see hate and mistrust, but he saw none of that. _Maybe I'm just misreading their expressions,_ he thought.

Unexpectedly, Zaalbar warbled in a friendly tone. He looked Jon in the eyes and put a furry hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon thought he saw empathy and even…understanding in those deep dark pools.

"Yes, Z, we better get going. We can't let Bastila down."

Together, they grabbed their gear and headed for the exit ramp.

At the security station, Carth and Sano were already talking to the port official. It seemed that a few extra credits went a long way in having their ship removed from any city manifest. Jon approached them and the Twi'lek security officer's face lit up and his lekku swayed with joy.

"Ohhhh, aren't you the Manaan Swoop bike champion. Yes, it is you. I followed your exploits."

Jon turned a bit red, embarrassed at the attention. "Well, um. Thanks…."

The Twi'lek stepped out from behind the console and clapped Jon on the shoulder. "Well, for you…I'll make sure your ship is safe and refueled. Don't worry about a thing. Also, go and visit my cousin, B'Ree. He'll give you great rates on stims and medpacs. Tell him Shulas sent you."

Jon forced a smile, even though he could not think of anything but saving Bastila. "Thanks Shulas."

"I'll bet you're here to join the Sith Academy…am I right? Well, almost every new visitor is here to join the Academy…or die trying. Well, I think a sizzling hot Swoop biker like yourself will get in easy."

"Sith Academy? Why yes. What can you tell me about how to get in?"

Shulas shuddered for a moment. "Oh, better you than me. That place gives me the creeps. If you want to get in, I'd suggest you speak to Yuthura Ban. She's one of the Sith Masters. You will need to get her endorsement if you want to get in."

"How do you win her favor?"

Shulas made a face that showed he was nervous about the whole topic. "It seems that you have to kill a few people or do something…to get her attention. Thing is…she'll just as soon fry you as look at you…so I've heard."

Jon nodded and then dug his Swoop jacket out of his pack. He handed it to Shulas, who leapt for joy and then hugged Jon.

"Don't worry about nothing! I got you covered," the Twi'lek cried as he programmed some droids to begin refueling the ship.

Seemingly impatient, Sano stomped out of the hangar and turned down the hall, followed closely by Carth and Jon. Jon took a quick look back to see the rest of the team straggling after them. About halfway down the hall, a Twi'lek in a red space suit waved him down.

"Hey, you must be owner of ship…named _Ebon Hawk_. I waiting long time for delivery. You keep Hutt waiting too. Not good for healthy living."

Jon stopped and narrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

The Twi'lek stopped for a moment. "You mean, you don't know. There is shipment in _Ebon Hawk._ Valuable shipment. I have payment from Hutt…Two Thousand credits."

"Well, I recently…acquired the ship. If you tell me what it is and where I can find it, I can get it for you."

The Twi'lek pursed his long lips and one of his green eyes got big. "It shipment of spice. You go get and give me. Shipment is in cargo bay on bulkhead. You find and put in this code," he said and handed Jon a data pad. "You bring back right away."

Jon shrugged and looked over to Sano. "Hey, I'll be right back. You guys move on. Try to find Yuthura."

The big brawler returned the look and nodded silently.

**Sano**

_What are we doing on this forsaken planet? There is nothing but dust and scrub here. I don't understand what the big deal is with the Star Maps…we should just find the Leviathan and take Malak head on. I almost had him. I have learned much in a short time and my technique is the most powerful it has ever been. We've been wasting too much time._

The brawler snorted out through his nose and stopped in front of an emporium of equipment with a sign that read 'B'Ree's'. The Twi'lek owner was busy replacing a pane of glass and looked up at the approach of the group. He sighed and placed the pane gently back on the ground. "Can I help you or are you just here to break things," he said with an edge to his voice.

At first, Sano stepped back and he struggled with a tinge of anger that coursed through his veins. But he looked over to his friends for reassurance and his irritation diminished. "We're friends of Shulas'. He said you would be able to sell us some goods that would help us explore this world."

B'Ree's expression changed and a smile came across his face. "Ohhh, so sorry. Had I known, I would have been much more polite." Then, his brow furrowed and his lekku swayed in agitation. "It's those damn Sith Academy wannabes. They run around, menacing everyone and trashing the place to try and impress Yuthura Ban. They have no respect for anyone…just raw power and arrogance."

Sano nodded at the Twi'lek dealer. "What can you tell me about the Academy?"

"Oh, that. Well, it was designed to be the counterbalance to the Jedi Academy. Many former Jedi come here because they are disenchanted with the stogy Jedi culture. They want change and they want it quickly."

Seja, who stood to the side, stepped forward. "It's true. Many Jedi were impatient…just look at…Revan."

B'Ree gave him an acknowledging look with his eyes and continued. "Rumor has it that Yuthura Ban was one of those Jedi, but I don't want to know anything more about that woman. The place is run with an iron hand by Master Uthar Wynn. Most of the wannabes that get into the Academy don't survive or they run screaming back home to their mamas."

"It's that tough, huh?" asked Sano gruffly.

The Twi'lek nodded seriously, his expression fixed on his green face. "It's really a _survival of the fittest_ environment. Why just the other day one of the wannabes, Lashowe, stole the entry medallion from one of the other Sith. The medallion gives you entry into the Academy and the masters don't care how you got it. In fact, they encourage infighting…say it makes them stronger. I say it's bad for business."

"So, why do you stay?"

B'Ree shrugged. "I suppose I make enough here. Czerka subsidizes my emporium and I don't plan on staying her forever. The deal here is if you're not a Sith, you're not anybody. I want to make my fortune and then retire back to Ryloth."

"Thanks, can we see what you have for sale?"

"Why certainly. I just got in a shipment of blaster packs and mines. If you're part of the valley expedition, you're going to need some firepower – the Shyrack infest all the caves and hungry Tuk'atas roam in ravenous packs. I might also suggest you purchase a lot of water and provisions. It's mighty hot and dry out there."

**Jon**

Jon returned with the shipment of spice and was given a handsome reward for little effort. He hurried down the drab stone hallways to catch up with his friends…or were they his friends now that his true nature was exposed. _I just know what they are thinking. Mission and Zaalbar will always be my supporters. They don't know what I've done. They didn't experience the horror and carnage that I brought to the galaxy. HK, well, he and Tee Three don't care one way or the other. Canderous…I suspect he'll go where the action is, following that 'Way of Mandalore.' _

_It's Carth that I'm worried about. I don't know what he'll do. He nearly lost it on the Leviathan with Saul. I hope it won't come to blows, but I have to consider the group first._

_Sano…Seja…I still find them perplexing. We'll just have to see._

Jon turned a corner and saw a dark haired man in a gray uniform pointing at three people.

"No no no no _noooo_!" the man shouted at them. The two men and the woman cowered before the wagging finger. "How many times do I have to tell you this before you'll listen to _me_?"

One of the males, an Aqualish in an orange jumpsuit, put his hands out in a gesture of apology. "We were confused. Please give us another chance. We can be good Sith…truly."

The man in the gray uniform snorted. "Weaklings, more like it." He was about to continue when he saw Jon standing there. "What? Do you want to join this wretched group? Get in line," he said with his chin turned up.

Jon raised an eyebrow, but remained where he was. "No, I was merely passing by. What are you doing?"

The man returned an incredulous look with his eyes narrowed and his mouth open. "You mean…you don't know who I am? Shaardan of the Sith Academy? Why, everyone here knows my wrath and fears me. I am trying to teach these lowlifes how they might enter the cold halls of Sith learning, but they refuse to listen."

Jon paused for a moment before answering. "So, how do you enter the halls of learning?"

Shaardan smirked, letting the expression twist his face. "So, you _do_ want to join this mob. I thought as much…everyone here does. Well, I'll let you decide the fate of these miscreants. I think I shall destroy them with a wave of my hand. They deserve no less."

The female Twi'lek of the group fell to her knees and put her hands together. "Nooo, mercy…please!"

Shaardan raised his hand, but Jon stepped in front of him.

"They're not worth your time and energy. Why don't you just teach them a small lesson and be done with it," Jon said while cocking his head to the side.

The Sith wannabe hesitated for a moment, looking first angry, then intrigued. "Ohhh, that sounds delightful. I like your style." Moving past Jon, he brought the Force to bear and tore off their clothing. Then, he shot bolts of electricity into them, chasing them screaming down the hall.

Jon watched them run down the hall and disappear around a corner. He shook his head and sighed. "This place will corrupt your soul if you let it."


	29. Korriban Part II

Penguin notes - Since Alice is away, this one is entirely written by me, Candace and Son Kenshin. My other projects are helping Alice update the first fic and write a historical fic about a bard...plus homework, Thanksgiving, and my daughter. Please enjoy.

**Korriban - Dreshdae**

**Jon**

As they pressed further on into the corrupted city of Dreshdae, Jon continued to feel more and more uneasy. The incident with Shaardan gnawed at his insides and he replayed it over and over in his head like a broken record.

_That was very dark of me to have done that. I should have stood up to him and made him let those people go. But what if word of that got out…got to that Yuthura Ban? Then, they'd know I was a true Jedi._

He looked over to Carth Onasi, who was staring at him, but immediately turned away. Jon could see the mistrust in his eyes and knew that he'd have a very hard time convincing Carth of his loyalty.

_Especially after that last stunt._

Deep in thought, Jon failed to notice the group of Sith students gathered in the hall and he brushed up against a slender blonde woman. He shrugged offhandedly. "Sorry."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her whirl toward him. "Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" she said venomously in a clipped accent. "Come back here, boy."

Jon turned to see the woman's outstretched palm, radiating energy from the Dark Side of the Force. He saw Sano and Carth take aggressive postures, but he looked at them and made a downward motion with his hand, telling them to stand down. Reluctantly, they do so. Jon shrugs and walks back to the woman. "My name is Jon, I said…I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes and saw something. Jon could tell that her attitude had changed and the aggressiveness in her manner softened. "I am Lashowe, one of the selectees for this Sith Academy's class. Why should I accept your apology? I could destroy you here and now like an insect and be done with it."

A slight smile began to spread across Jon's face. "It might not be as easy as you think, but if you accept, you walk away the victor."

The blonde woman thought for a moment before continuing. "Well, I think that you should offer more than just that."

"What did you have in mind? I could tell you a joke."

Lashowe laughed derisively, making a sound like the grating of stone. "A joke? What makes you think that something like that will appease me?"

"Well, a funny thing happened to me on the way to Star Forge…."

One of Lashowe's cronies chuckled. "Oh, I've heard that one. It's pretty funny."

Lashowe rolled her eyes. "Not an old joke, please."

Jon grimaced. That was about the only joke he knew. "Okay, Revan, Malak, and Exar Kun are trapped in a shuttle with a Hutt and a Twi'lek dancer…."

**The Cantina**

Jon had to laugh at his own joke. It was pretty good if he did say so himself. "I can't believe they found that funny. I just made it up on the spot," he said as he summoned the bar tender with a wave of his hand. "I need a Juma Juice, straight up."

Sano shook his head, wiping away tears as he tried to stop chuckling. "I didn't know that the Sith had any sense of humor."

An image filled Jon's head for just a moment. _He stands with Malak on a devastated world in the Outer Rim. A man in a Telos Security uniform lies wounded amid the rubble of a ruined city. "You are Jedi," he cries. "You were suppose to protect us."_

_Revan looks down at him from behind his crimson mask. His black robes flutter in the hot wind created by the raging fires. "Well, the joke's on you."_

Jon grins. "They are funnier than you think, my friend."

Now on a bar stool, Sano turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure? They attack everyone in an effort to conquer the galaxy. I don't find that very funny."

"You had to have been there," Jon replied cryptically. "Bartender, where's my Juma Juice?"

A Rodian ambled up and passed the two men large mugs of strong-smelling liquid. "Here you go sir. Say…word gets around fast and I've heard that you are the owner of the _Ebon Hawk._"

Jon gave the Rodian a suspicious look and set the mug down. "Why? Who's asking?"

"Oh, not to be alarmed, sir. I am Mika Dorin, a humble follower of…." He began and then lowered his voice and cupped his hand over his mouth, "Revan."

Jon gave Mika a stern look and the Rodian put his hands out and scrunched up his long lips. "Oh, so sorry Revan," Mika whispered. "I suspect that you're here incognito. I know," he continued, now with a conspiratorial look, "you're very unhappy that Uthar Wynn took over and you're here to resume your control of the Academy."

Before Jon could speak, Mika nodded, happy with his own logic. "Very well, Revan, count me in," the Rodian said in a low voice. "In fact, just so you'll remember me when you return to power, I'm going to give you my Dominator Gauntlets…cheap of course."

Jon continued nodding and Mika continued speaking, "Well, I do have to tell you about your ship though. It seems that a curse follows all of the _Ebon Hawk's_ owners. Why, it use to be a smuggler's vessel, passing from hand to hand because of unfortunate accidents or…other nefarious deeds until it came to Taris under the ownership of Davik Kang…and we all know what happened to him, don't we?"

Jon started to speak again, when Mika continued, "Well, I'm sure the great Revan won't suffer the same fate so you remember Mika Dorin now." The Rodian then winked and slid Jon another Juma Juice. "This one's on me."

Jon took the drink and downed it with one, thirsty gulp. "Thanks, I needed that." He then looked around the room, with a sneaky expression. "Say, do you know how I might get in touch with Yuthura Ban?"

Mika smiled. "Going to stage your comeback, huh? Well, she's right over there," he said as he pointed to a female Twi'lek, covered in tattoos and gray of skin color. "Normally, a Force user as powerful as Yuthura would be tough to handle, but you, Revan…I'll start setting up your base of operations here."

Jon put his hand out to stay Mika. "Not yet. I don't want to be too hasty."

"Ahhh, strategy. I get it. Don't worry about me, boss. I have your back."

Jon nodded with a nervous smile and then walked over to the Sith Master. He bowed respectfully, but with a little confidence in his stance. "Master Yuthura…."

She gave him a disinterested once over with her purple eyes, letting her lekku twirl in distaste. She was about to turn away when something about Jon caught her attention. "I assume you are here about entering the Academy?" she asked in a husky Soprano.

"I am."

Yuthura then gave Jon a serious look, inspecting him very closely. "There _is_ something different about you. You're not just the run of the mill wannabe."

"I was a Jedi, but I found their ways stifling and without purpose. I left to join the true masters of the galaxy, the Sith."

The Sith master raised an eyebrow at this. "You flatter us. Well, you don't have a medallion yet. You must have one to enter the gates."

"How do I get one?"

"You can obtain one either by doing a notable deed, here in Dresdae. That _might_ convince me to give you one. Or, you could take one from a student who already has one."

Jon smiled. "I suppose that student wouldn't just part with it."

"You suppose correctly."

Jon's smile grew and he used his silkiest voice. "So, might I convince you to give me a medallion? After all, you said I was different."

The Twi'lek looked him up and down again and then stiffened her upper lip. "I am tempted, but I think not. Somehow I don't think that will deter you though."

Jon bowed, but disappointment was written on his face. "We'll meet again, Master Ban, we'll meet again."

**Tankios**

Young Tankios was wandering the halls of Dreshdae, trying to obey Seja's request that he stay out of trouble. He desperately wanted to be near the Jedi and learn more about becoming one, but they always seemed busy and distant.

"Juhani seems to be the most caring…maybe Jon too, but he's been off since Malak took Bastila away. We'll get her back, I know we will."

Practicing his stealth techniques, he activated his field generator and faded into the background. Pleased with himself, he watched the people walking by all around him. Creeping slowly down the hall, he turned the corner and saw tall man in a gray uniform, leading others toward a bar.

The man had a closely trimmed beard and an arrogant expression with his chin up and his nostrils flared.

"He's one of those Sith maggots, I'll bet. I'll try and follow them…see what they're up to."

He moved cautiously down the hall to the bar, where the man bellowed out a drink order in a clipped accent. Soon, a young waitress stepped forward with a tray of beverages. The man purposefully bumped the girl, making her spill the drinks.

"How dare you be so clumsy," the man said, pulling back the edge of his lips to reveal his teeth.

"You'd think that she did that on purpose, Shaardan," said another Sith. "I say we do something about that."

The girl recoiled, bowing her head and putting her hands up in supplication. "No, it was an accident. Please, I'll get you more drinks."

The bullies began to crowd around, jostling her. One lifted his hand up and sparks crackled on his fingertips.

Tankios gasped. "I can't let this happen. What would Seja do?" Then, it all became clear and he leapt into the group with a war cry. As his stealth field evaporated, Tankios materialized on the back of one of the bullies. With the butt of his vibrodagger, he smote the man on the head.

The man let out a yowl, "What the f-" His words were cut short by another blow. As the man fell forward, Tankios deftly jumped down and faced the mob.

"You big men, picking on a poor waitress. You must be oh so powerful."

Shaardan looked down on the boy with amusement before he erupted into a deep, haughty belly laugh. "Is this a joke? Did Lashowe put you up to this? Well, boy, the fun is over. Run along now."

"Did I say that this was a joke?"

Shaardan stroked his beard and smirked. "Very well, boy…I hope your parents know you won't be home for dinner."

Tankios sneered. "I don't eat dinner," he said and launched himself at another bully. The man was taken aback by the boy's speed and tried to move out of the way, but Tankios kicked him in the shin. The man howled and doubled over.

Another bully drew a vibrodagger and sliced at Tankios' head to which the boy fluidly dodged under the blade and rolled behind the mob. Tankios came up and stabbed the man in the buttocks, causing him to scream in pain. As the wounded man turned to face him, Tankios smashed him in the face with the hilt of his dagger, sending the man reeling back.

Tankios followed up with a flying kick, that crushed the bully's nose and knocked him unconscious.

Shaardan shook his head. "I don't believe this. One pint-sized rat is kicking our asses. Get him, boys. All at once."

Now, the mob was upon Tankios and he couldn't defend against so many at once. One man seized him by the arm and another slammed a fist into his gut. Tankios doubled over with a sickly grunt as another bully kicked him in the back. Stun clubs came out and Tankios was doused in an oak shower.

The young waitress tried to intervene, but Shaardan knocked her down with the butt of his lightsaber. "Stop, enough!" she yelled to which Shaardan laughed.

Tankios lay groaning on the floor, bruised and bloody. One Sith then pulled out a vibrodagger and held it to the boy's throat. "Let me finish him, boss."

Shaardan laughed again. He pulled the man's arm back and then kicked Tankios full in the gut. The boy moaned. "This pipsqueak isn't worth our time. We've had our fun. Let's go, boys," Shaardan said as he clipped his lightsaber back to his belt.

The mob moved on, leaving Tankios lying in his own blood and bile. The girl rushed over to him and cradled his head. "I can't believe you did that for me," she said.

The boy groaned, but focused his eyes on her. "I…I couldn't let…them do that. Who…what's your name?"

"Sharia," she said as she wiped the blood from his face.

She helped him to his feet and he limped along back to the _Ebon Hawk_, where Seja and Sano saw him, battered and beaten. They rushed down the ramp and picked him up. By then, Tankios was barely conscious.

Seja looked down at Sharia. "Thank you for bringing him here. What happened?"

"He…he saved me. Shaardan and his idiots were going to hurt me, but Tankios leapt in and fought them. He knocked out two of them and hurt a third, but they ganged up on him."

Seja's eyes widened with admiration for the battered boy. "He has a fierce heart. I'm just glad he survived."

Tankios groaned as they carried him up the ramp. "M-must learn…learn how to fight…many."

Sano, the brawler, put his hand gently on the boy's swollen face. "Don't worry, son, we'll teach you."


	30. Finale

**W/N - **Thanks to Robby, aka Son Kenshin for bringing this finale to life in spite of my laziness. I wrote the beginning and the transition to his battle royale aboard the Star Forge.

I just got back from la grande vacance in California where we hiked, biked, rode horses, golfed (shot a 67!...which would be great for 18 holes, but for nine...sucked), shopped, ran, rappelled, wine tasted, etc. I'm getting hooked on Port wines these days as well as those from the Symphony grape. Anyhow, enough about the wine country. I could go on all day.

Happy Memorial Day - please remember those who have given the ultimate sacrifice for freedom.

**The Star Forge – In the Landing Bay**

The _Hawk _settled onto the deck of the landing bay, spewing steam and mist across the cavernous room. Jon rose from his seat and pressed the controls to open the hatch. He looked over to Carth Onasi, his eyes set with determination.

_I've surrendered being Revan. I've done away with that dark past. I need them to believe that. _They made eye contact with Carth and Jon could only hope that their friendship was not permanently torn.

The Captain took a breath and nodded slowly. There was no emotion in his face and he turned away. With a sigh, Jon sprinted with the crew over to the widening door, their weapons held at the ready. Zaalbar stomped down the ramp with a warbling shout as he raised Bacca's Blade above his head. The others followed on down and Revan instructed T3 to keep Sasha safe at all costs. Then, he gathered the team together at the base of the ramp.

"My friends, we have at last come to our objective through your blood and toil. This is the last full measure of our resolve. We stand now at the eve of destruction, with the fate of the galaxy dependent upon our victory. Let us finish this."

At that, a female Jedi approached, leading some Republic troops. The woman smiled with a curt nod. "I am Master Vash. Master Vandar sends his compliments. I am surprised…but infinitely pleased that you are still with us, Revan. I have with me two dozen Jedi and soldiers of the Republic."

Jon shook his head. "Master Vash, I have renounced the name of Revan. Please, call me Jon."

Vash's eyes opened wider, but she quickly caught herself. Her face became serene once again. "That is good news. I sense your sincerity in this. Please, time grows short – we must hurry."

Jon quickly observed the small force and his strategic genius took over. "Outstanding. Our most immediate objective is to find and neutralize Bastila. To this end, I shall lead my team and part of the Jedi through the Star Forge with the troops providing cover. A small contingent will remain here to secure our escape route. And, Master Vash, move your men away from the blast doors - they're too close."

The Jedi Master narrowed her eyebrows, but obeyed Jon's words.

As the soldiers backed up, one blast door shot open and Sith troops poured in, backed by Dark Jedi.

Jon looked quickly at Carth and Seja. "Once more unto the breach," he said and charged into the fray, his lightsabers snarling with hunger.

With Seja and Sano by his side, Jon plunged the forces of the shattered Republic against the Sith, attempting to gain a toehold for the desperate invasion of the heart of Darth Malak's power.

To repel the assault and throw them back into space, Dark Jedi led Sith troops through a massive blast door. Seeing this, Jon quickly turned back. "Defense in depth!" he yelled, having the men open the formation to absorb the Sith assault.

From the flanks, Republic support blasters opened up, tearing holes in the Sith charge. Men fell about as bolts screamed through the dense formations of enemy troops. The Sith dashed about, firing on the run and the Dark Jedi swatted bolts away to cover the advance.

Seeing this, Jon pointed to Seja and Sano. "Fix them here. I'll lead my force around the side."

Seja nodded curtly and ignited his lightsaber and waved the Jedi forces forward to meet the Sith. Two lines of Force users collided and the hum of clashing Jedi weapons became deafening as bodies were hewed and slashed.

While Seja and Sano occupied the Sith in front, Jon led his team rapidly to the flank of the Sith force with Canderous and HK-47 laying down cover fire. The big mercenary chewed a stubby cigara as he launched overloaded bolts into the ranks of the enemy. "Die!" he yelled over and over with each shot.

At the end of the Sith line, Jon pointed at the enemy and Carth pumped bolts from his two pistols while Mission picked off the officers with her sharp eye glued to the front sight of her weapon. With the weight of fire coming down upon the enemy, their charge began to falter and the team rushed in to launch a counterattack.

Jon leapt headlong into the wavering Sith troops, followed by Juhani and Jolee. The Jedi then surged in with a shout, slicing through the enemy like wheat. As Jon landed, he cut down upon a Dark Jedi, who raised his blade to parry. Using the learning of Ajunta Pall, he disengaged at the last moment, letting his lightsaber slide under the enemy's guard and raking it across his belly. Hot innards spilled out from the sizzling wound and the Sith doubled over.

Jon finished him with a thrust of his second weapon and stepped over the body to engage another. Juhani moved to cover Jon's flank and together, they hewed another Dark Jedi. Jon waved his lightsaber forward in a circular motion, urging his soldiers to surround the Sith. "Pour it on them, boys!"

Republic troops scrambled into position and took cover. A team of gunners quickly mounted a heavy blaster to a tripod and yanked the charging handle back, inducing a low whine as plasma flooded into the firing chamber. In another second, bright bolts laced into the ranks of the Sith forces, cutting them to ribbons.

From beyond the carnage, Jon could see that his positioning of the men was forcing the Sith into a pocket from which the Republic could gun them down at will. Blasters barked like a pack of wild Kath Hounds, rending the Star Forge's defenders. However, they could see hordes of Sith troops gathering beyond the blast door to launch a new attack and Jon felt a cold knot ripple through his stomach.

"Seja, Juhani, join with me," he urged and held out his hands for the others to take. The three linked hands and power flowed through their limbs. Jon crunched up his face as energy surged into him and he focused their combined power at the heavy blast door. Then, as if an giant invisible hand reached out, the portal slammed shut, crushing several Sith in its jaws.

Cut off from escape or reinforcements, the Sith threw down their weapons and surrendered. "Mercy!" they cried.

Releasing the hands of his comrades, Jon stepped forward and directed Republic soldiers to weld the sealed blast door shut. He walked up to the kneeling Dark Jedi and stood before them, his lightsabers held in both hands.

Seeing Revan's weapons out, Seja approached quickly from behind, a worried expression on his face. "Revan, no. Don't -" he began, but the dark-haired Jedi spoke.

"If you were thinking I was going to slaughter them, don't worry yourself. They will make valuable prisoners." Revan then pointed to Sano and Tankios. "We need intelligence about the layout of the Star Forge and what awaits us. Focus especially on Bastila."

As Sano and Tankios rounded up the prisoners, Jon sighed and developed a far off look as if her were searching for something or someone. "Bastila…Bastila, why can I not feel you any more? What has become of our bond?"

As ordered, Sano, Tankios, and a number of troops began herding the prisoners to a secure area, where they were joined by a few Jedi. The remaining troops gathered at the second door out of the docking bay as another assault shuttle landed.

At another blast door, Carth tore down a pole with Malak's banner. He cast it to the ground and placed his heavy boot upon it. "You're going down today, Malak. We are coming for you."

Jon extended his senses into the corridor beyond and nodded. "Sith forces are gathering beyond. Come, we must make haste while Admiral Dodonna's fleet still has strength."

**Republic Flagship, **_**Courageous**_

Master Vandar's face softened, as if a great burden had been lifted from his mind. Despite his calm front, he sighed deeply. Admiral Dodonna turned to see the _Leviathan_ and _Sword of Ajunta Pall_ changing formation sluggishly. The flagship shook as turbolaser fire impacted, but the _Courageous_' strong shields kept the massive ship inside the fight.

"Admiral Dodonna, there is a breach in the Sith Lines!" Green Leader reported after he destroyed a Sith Fighter.

"Green Squadron, into the breach. Red Squadron and Blue; follow Green's lead," Dodonna ordered with a sigh of relief.

"Bastila is now aiding us with her Battle Meditation, the tide as turned," Vandar announced calmly as he watched the Red, Blue, and Green triangles, representing the individual fighter squadrons fly into the Sith formation on the tactical map.

Red Squadron, which consisted of the new Avenger torpedo bombers, launched their proton torpedoes in a strafing run at the _Leviathan_. The _Interdictor_'s shields flashed as they were battered by the deadly projectiles. One torpedo streaked into the behemoth's hangar, inciting an interior explosion that the ship couldn't handle and she began to tumble slowly as fire spewed out of her hull.

"Capital ships reinforce their position," Dodonna ordered. "Helm, bring the ship twenty degrees to the left and all batteries open fire on those damn Sith ships!"

The _Courageous_ turned, bringing all batteries to bear on the Sith Fleet. She advanced next to three Corellian made Republic Capital Ships and all four of them bombarded the _Leviathan_ and her sister ship. The Sith Flagship's shields failed beneath the heavy bombardment and turbolaser bolts tore into her thick hull. The _Leviathan_'s metal skin buckled and the top half of the Sith Flagship erupted into an even larger explosion, literally blowing the ship in half. The second _Interdictor_ suffered the same fate, yet escape pods were launched…ready for capture by the Republic Fleet.

"All ships, advance on that Star Forge and prepare to bombard it," Dodonna ordered as the _Courageous_ moved closer and closer to the Rakatan Superweapon.

**Near the **_**Ebon Hawk**_** in the Hangar**

The Sith counterattack hurled the Republic forces back into the hangar, scattering Jon's men. In the middle of the fray, a corpulent Sith creature hammered at his enemies, driving them back to the _Ebon Hawk._

The fat man rubbed his hands together, as if he was cleaning off his bloodied hands from the recent scrap. Carth weakly picked himself up, spitting up blood and wiping his scratched face, Canderous snarled as he rubbed the area on his armor where there were blackened soot marks. Nearby, Cal clutched his bloodied stomach where his armor was breached, Zaalbar howled in pain from the slash on his chest, and HK-47 staggered, his surviving photoreceptor flashing brightly.

"Statement: Ouch," HK-47 reported, looking over to his 'teammates'.

"No!" Mission yelled, looking at Cal as he weakly picked himself up. She began to move away, but Jolee's voice stopped her.

"Mission, don't stray from your post!" Jolee ordered from inside the _Hawk_. "We're all still alive! Just hold them off a little longer until Republic Reinforcements arrive! Just hold on!" he urged.

Carth gave her thumbs up as blood trickled down his face. Cal smirked as blood leaked out of his lip. Zaalbar warbled in defiance from his pain, guiding his rage at the fat human and, from out of the gloom, HK-47 stepped forward, heaving his heavy blaster up.

"Query: Will flame broiling such a fat meatbag cause him to explode?" HK-47 asked as one of his weaponry attachments flipped out of his arm.

"Heh…heh…" the scythe woman started. "Republic Reinforcements? You don't seriously think they can get _here_?"

**Elsewhere on the Star Forge**

In another, larger hangar, a Republic Assault Shuttle sat burning with hundreds of soldiers fleeing from the flaming hulk. Amidst the acrid flames, a massive humanoid stood unaffected by the fumes or heat. He was wearing quasi-Mandalorian armor, yet it was all connected by ropes that were linked under his teeth. On his shoulder sat a short Bith with a large cane in his hands and he a larger than normal head. The Republic Sergeant scrambled back in fear.

"A…m-monster…!"

The Bith rubbed his mustache and chuckled. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. How boring. It's like hunting rats. Well, Tionage…shall we….go join our friends at the _Hawk_?"

**At the **_**Hawk**_

The scythe woman held her vibroscythe up high, despite its heavy weight. Wrapped around the staff was a chain connected to a solid steel ball. She smirked confidently, liking her 'prey'.

"Forget the others! Let's _start_ this fight!" she yelled with a smirk. "I'm damn tired of holding this pose."

"Don't let her get to you!" Juhani ordered Mission and Meg.

"Understood," Meg said as she tightened her grip on her vibroblade.

"But it's costing us too much _time_!" Mission yelled as she took out both of her heavy blasters. "If I'm to help the rest of them, I've got to defeat this scythe-_woman_!"

"Scythe…" the woman started as she lowered her scythe. "…woman? Eheh…" she dropped her blade and began lifting up her strange skirt. "You seem to have missed something…"

"Huh?" Mission asked as what appeared to be a woman lifted the skirt fully.

"I'm not a scythe woman…" _he_ told her as the color drained from the Twi'lek's face and her eyes were turned into dots. "I'm a scythe _man_."

Mission screamed and Meg blushed. Juhani staggered forward from the shriek and she looked back.

"Mission! What in the-?"

"It's like…an Oliphant…a…furry Oliphant…" Mission staggered as tears streamed down her eyes…which were whirlpools, and the strange, cross-dressing man blushed.

"You _are_ young, aren't you?" he snickered. "It's not the first you've seen, is it?"

Mission balled her fist as multiple veins popped on her forehead and lekku. "Hell no! I walked in on Jolee in the refresher once after he showered! But….I just didn't know they came so much _bigger_!"

"…why did she have to mention that…" Jolee grumbled, his head falling low and T3 trilled slowly.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or not," the strange scythe man started as he wiggled his finger. "But Scythe Tamakari does not have time to waste. You're not afraid now, are you?"

"Afraid! _Of you?_" Mission roared as she tried pulling herself free from Juhani's and Meg's grip. In her mouth was the words 'Kill You!' as she pointed her blasters at Tamakari.

"C-Calm down, will you?" Meg yelled as she tried pulling the Twi'lek back.

"Attack now and you fall right into his trap!" Juhani added her hands around the Mission's arms.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING**_?" Tankios yelled, knocking all three young women down in surprise. "Juhani, I can handle this. Mission and Meg need your support."

"Tankios!" Juhani said with a gasp as she looked back at the boy, who was holding his lightsaber low in his right hand. "Tankios, no-wait! I'll take your post, so you can join Mission and Meg. And-!"

"You, Jon, Bastila, and Seja have been training me to handle myself, haven't you guys?" Tankios asked in a loud voice. "So trust your student! I will be a Jedi Knight after all!"

Juhani, Mission, and Meg looked on in shock at the boy's decision to fight the Ten Blade's member by himself.

"Three-on-one's fine with me…especially three girls and one boy," Tamakari chuckled as he/she lifted his/her scythe back up.

Juhani looked up at Jolee, whose brow was furrowed and he nodded back at her. 'We have no choice. Meg can't handle Mission's attitude alone, and Juhani is an experienced Force User. We'll have to go along with Tankios for now…"

"…all right. We'll play it your way…" Juhani told Tankios with caution. "But you've still got a lot of training to do to become a true Jedi. I'm not about to allow you to die here."

"Won't happen!" Tankios grinned as he readied himself with a confident smirk.

"Better not!" Juhani told Tankios with her own grin, but sweat trickled down her face with hidden fear. "Mission, Meg, let's go!"

Tankios tightened his grip on his training lightsaber as he grasped the pommel with his left hand. He stepped forward, crouching into his Shii-Cho. The cloaked man looked at his opponent as the Sith Troopers gathered around to prevent any escape. He sighed, apparently not impressed by his challenger.

"_**HEY!**_" Tankios growled angrily. "What's that _sigh_ about, huh?"

"_You'd_ sigh too, if you were…the proud warrior Ye'hen….with only one little boy to fight," the cloaked man, Ye'hen, replied as he began walking away from Tankios. "I had heard the wielder of a lightsaber art called _Super Shien_ dances in the heavens with the speed greater than winds. And Revan is part of this too…for a member of the Ten Blades, it is a life's dream to fight one such as them. But I come here according to Lord Sion's orders…and look at what I get…"

A droplet of sweat trickled down Tankios face as he suppressed his rising anger. "For one, I, Tankios Blaster…am _not_ just 'one little boy'." Ye'hen looked back, partially intrigued at what the boy had to say. "I may be young," Tankios continued, "but what swordsmanship and Force Abilities I have learned…has come from _watching_ 'Revan' and that 'Heaven Dancer' you dream so much of fighting! I've seen Jon and Seja's battles…more close-up than anyone!" Tankios finished as he bared his teeth. It was true: he had watched Seja defeat Chuundar, Jon fight the Transdosans on Yavin IV, Seja battle Serphants on Manaan, and others… "If you turn from someone like _me_, you're nowhere _near_ worthy to fight them! Why not kill me first-if you can?"

"…as you wish," Ye'hen said with a vicious sneer as a lightsaber beam appeared from out of his cape, which opened. "If you're so eager to die, fine." His cape formed bat-like wings, which started to glow from a generator on his back. He grabbed a grenade from bandoliers strung around his extremely thin torso…he was basically skin and bone. "And yet…I will not kill you quickly! Your first insult of 'Ye'hen the Shyrack' will be your last!"

Tankios sank back and then it hit him as Ye'hen pressed the detonation sequence on the grenade. He pointed angrily at the apparent Dark Jedi. "You say you won't kill me quickly, but then….you whip out _grenades_? You're nuts!"

"This isn't for you," Ye'hen stated sharply, letting the grenade go. "This…" he continued as it exploded, throwing fiery shrapnel around as Tankios was thrown back. Then, the razor-thin Dark Jedi leapt into the air as repulsor lifts activated in his winged cape. "…is for lifting me up!"

Tankios got back up onto his feet and gasped. His opponent was flying high in the hangar, well above the boy.

"This is what makes Ye'hen invincible… 'Fire Flight!'" Ye'hen roared as the repulsor lifts kicked into full gear. "Whatever martial arts or Jedi Arts you mastered, above your head will still be a blind spot! Also, you can't _strike back_ if I'm in the air!"

The thin Dark Jedi took more frag grenades off his bandolier, activated them, and tossed them down to give him more lift. Tankios had to cut and run towards the turbolift that brought the Sith Troopers and Ten Blades here, and multitudes off Sith Troopers were killed by the explosions. One blast got too close of Tamakari and seared his/her sleeves with flames.

"Hot-hot-hot-hot!" Tamakari yelled in pain as he/she shook his/her hand to put out the flames. "Be careful with those, will you?"

"You…" Tankios snarled as he put his hand up to cover his mouth from the dust. "Look, the Crazy Queen I couldn't care less about, but…"

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_" Tamakari roared as he/she turned and looked at Tankios.

"…how can you put your _own men_ at risk?" Tankios finished, and the Force warned him of something from above.

"_These pawns are easily replaced_," Ye'hen answered through a wicked grin, slashing Tankios' across his back with his lightsaber. The boy grunted in agony as blood flew out of his mouth, but his robes absorbed most of the blow and it didn't hit his bones or his vitals. The boy gathered his strength and roared as he turned around and sliced back at his antagonist, but Ye'hen had already taken flight again.

Another grenade dropped, sending Tankios crashing to the left as a panel flew up. The bat-like Dark Jedi sailed above the young Jedi trainee, the heat and shockwave lifting him further and further up.

'To fly freely with the shockwaves of every blast, he's starved himself to skin and bone. At this rate, Tankios won't stand a _chance_!' Juhani said aloud as she turned to the boy. "Tankios!"

"Get down!" Meg ordered as she turned to help the young Jedi Apprentice.

"You two turn your back on me again…and I'll cut you in half," Tamakari stated bluntly, making both women freeze as he/she raised his/her vibroscythe into attack position. "You can't help him anyway. In the end, you'll _all_ die!"

"Like hell!" Mission yelled as she fired a flurry of blaster bolts from her heavy pistols at the strange cross-dressing scythe wielder.

With a sweeping arc of his/her scythe, Tamakari effortlessly blocked all the blaster bolts without even _looking_ at the stunned blue Twi'lek. "You know, since it _is_ three on one…you really _should_ be attacking simultaneously."

More explosions rocked the room and Tankios kept being thrown back. A grenade exploded next to him and he was thrown back against the door to the turbolift. Weakly he picked himself up and he gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" Tankios growled as he looked up to see Ye'hen soaring over them, dropping more grenades. '_From way up there, he can see every move I make. I can't do anything while he's still over me_!' He spread his legs out and panted as he tried to get into a better stance. '_And yet…if I could go over _him_…_' He looked back up into the ceiling to see Ye'hen was readying another assault. "I'll bet he's _never_ had anyone over _his_ head. It's probably even his fatal flaw!" He squeezed his left fist in frustration. "_Seja_ could ride the explosions, no doubt, and Jon could leap that high…but those are things I can't hope to do. If only I had wings…I…" His eyes widened in determination as he saw the loose panel. "…no. Something to take the place of wings!"

He was pushed back by another explosion and he looked to see his only way back to the _Hawk_ was gone, covered in rubble and debris. He looked up to see Ye'hen hovering to his left and gritted his teeth with wild determination.

"Well…" Ye'hen started as his wrist lightsaber shimmered. "I'm running low on grenades. It's time…" he said as he took out a thermal detonator and activated it. "…to end it.'

He tossed the detonator down to Tankios, whose eyes widened.

"Tankios, _run_! Get inside that turbolift!" Jolee ordered.

_Run? Without even getting one hit?_ Tankios thought as Juhani, Meg, and Mission added to Jolee's pleas. _I promised Jon I'd defend this place. Maybe I'm not good enough to beat him, but…one thing I won't do is __**run**_

Tankios began roaring in defiance as his eyes wandered to the loose panel. The detonator landed, and a massive explosion followed, obliterating the entire walkway. Various panels and metal shards rose into the air from the blast as smoke rose. In the air, Ye'hen leaned back.

"Too easy," Ye'hen sighed and his eyes shot over to the stunned Juhani. "No one ever seems to last against my 'fire flight'." Behind his mask, he smirked. "Now, to put these last charges to work and clean up the rest."

"Tankios…" Juhani gasped as she saw the figure of the boy _behind_ the extremely thin Dark Jedi.

"Gotcha," Tankios said quietly and the Dark Jedi looked back in shock to see the boy riding a flaming panel. His training lightsaber was cocked in a diagonal slash and he began roaring.

"Down…from above on that panel?" Ye'hen gasped as Tankios' roar continued.

"Homage style, Krayt Dragon Hammer Crash!" Tankios roared as he slammed his lightsaber at the back of Ye'hen's head.

Blood spurted out of the flying Dark Jedi's mouth as his mask was blown off. Tankios training lightsaber deactivated as they both went crashing into the durasteel floor. Ye'hen landed with such force; he dented the floor, creating a small crater. The boy landed, but not too gracefully.

"He did it!" Mission cheered as she looked at the boy who was picking himself up from a heap off of the smashed floor.


	31. Finale part 2

**W/N - **On with the finale. This is brought to you courtesy of Robby, aka Son Kenshin. The next chapter should lead to the final scene.

Otherwise, Kendo is going well. I just learned the "Do" cut. I just have to work on the angle. Tennouchi! Also, I'm learning the Yonhonme, 4th sword form. It includes two new stances, hasso no kamae and waki gamae.

**Aboard the Star Forge**

The young boy stood on wobbly legs upon his hard-fought victory. Bloody and battered, he looked to see his friends around him.

"Homage style…he was training by eye!" Jolee said, nodding in relief. "He hasn't just been passively _watching_ Seja and Jon fight their battles, he's been _learning_, making himself _twice_ as good!"

Juhani stood there in shock. "I'll say! Good enough to imitate Seja's signature 'Krayt Dragon Hammer Crash' at any rate!"

"Ow…darn it. _Oww_…" Tankios groaned as he sank down to one knee and tried to pick himself up again. "What I _forgot_ was the _**landing**_…"

_This boy…_ Juhani thought as a smile formed on her face. _…is going to be great!_

"Well…" Tankios said with a grin as blood trickled down his forehead, and his right eye closed in pain. "…not as great as Seja and Jon!"

Ye'hen rolled over, groaning in pain as blood seeped out of his mouth. He was barely conscious, but his eyes were wide open. The Sith Troopers stepped back, suddenly fearful at what they just witnessed.

"It…can't be…" one gasped.

"The great Ye'hen…crushed by that _kid_…?"

"Right!" Tankios yelled, turning to his friends. His right eye was still swollen shut and he panted in exhaustion and sweat dripped down his grime covered face. "Now only two left!" He staggered, his lightsaber lowering as the slash wound he received leaked blood out of his back. "All we…have to do…is…c-charge…"

He then collapsed.

"Tankios!" Juhani and Meg gasped as the young Jedi crashed onto the floor.

"I told you," Tamakari said confidently to all three young women. "You'll all die in the end."

Juhani glared at the Scythe-man, who just smiled back. The surviving Sith Troopers stepped back and raised their blasters. Meg growled under her breath as Mission turned to her teammates.

"Juhani, Meg!" Mission yelled as she looked at Tankios, who wasn't moving.

"…don't worry. Tankios can't be killed that easily," Juhani told the Twi'lek, and Meg nodded.

"Think about yourself," Meg added as Mission looked at her. "It's our turn to fight!"

"Oho! You at least seem more focused than your _little friend_!" Tamakari giggled as he/she maneuvered his/her scythe so the blade was pointing down.

"Little…!" Mission growled as she blushed in anger and embarrassment…until Juhani's palm slammed into her face.

"She and I aren't so different," Juhani said, abruptly stopping Mission from losing her cool by pushing her hand into the Twi'lek's face. "For that matter, neither are you and I. Once I put on these Jedi Robes and clip my lightsaber onto my belt, I stand here as neither man, human, or alien, but as a master of the blade and the Force."

"Same goes for me. When I put on this armor, I am a Republic Soldier, nothing more," Meg told Tamakari, grasping the pommel of her vibroblade.

"In that sense, like you," Juhani finished as her eyes narrowed at the scythe-man in woman's clothing.

"…perhaps a bit…" Tamakari says as he/she maneuvered the scythe to have the chain ball fly off then loop over his/her head. "But a great deal weaker though! I am Tamakari 'The Scythe', of the Ten Blades-not some run of the mill swordfighter or Dark Jedi!"

"Mission, look at his weapon," Juhani whispered as Mission clutched her strangely bandaged nose.

"A scythe right…?" Mission whispered back, her hand over her nose.

"Which must weigh Two-Hundred kilos…a super heavy weapon that does a lot of damage," Meg added, looking at the vibroscythe.

"When a weapon like that misses, it leaves the user wide open," Juhani told Mission. "_That's_ what we'll focus on."

"Juhani and I will be the bait and make him swing," Meg finished as all three young women looked intently at Tamakari. "That's when you attack his weak spot!"

"Weak spot…" Mission started as a glint appeared in her eyes. "I know just the one!" she remembered when Tamakari flashed her and grinned evilly. 'You're gonna learn payback's a real bi-…"

"Well? Attack already!" Tamakari ordered as a dark shadow dropped over his feminine face and his pupils changed color to amber, yet they didn't shrink.

"You don't have to ask _me_ twice!" Juhani yelled as she started running towards the scythe-man.

The lithe Cathar woman brought her blade into a Makashi stance as she charged. Meg followed soon after, her vibroblade pointed to her back. Tamakari smiled as he lifted his scythe up high as the two women approached and he roared as he dropped it towards them. Juhani leapt out of the way and Meg rolled to the left. Juhani held her blade ready to strike while still in midair, and she looked over to Mission.

"Mission, now!" Juhani ordered as she prepared to land and strike at the scythe-man's back.

Mission began charging with a shout. She took out a vibrodagger and prepared to strike at Tamakari's 'weak point'. 'Got you!'

Mission's charge was abruptly stopped…when the 20 kilo counterweight ball slammed into her stomach and a sickening crunching sound was heard as a few of her ribs were broken by the blow. Blood flew out of her mouth as she exhaled and she was thrown back violently. Meg and Juhani got to their feet and looked as Mission sailed over them, crashing into the top of the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Mission!" they both called out and Juhani realized what went wrong. 'The counterweight…'

"A fine analysis of the vulnerability of super-heavy weapons," Tamakari complimented, making both women turn to her. "But I'm still ahead of you. The scythe's blade is only _half_ of the weapon." He began twirling the scythe menacingly. "The counterweight must also be used! Such as…"

The spinning was so great, as well as the control Tamakari was using with the blade and the counterweight, it was like a barrier was formed around him, made of durasteel. The Sith Troopers gasped and cheered at the move, the blade resembled a buzz saw inside of the 'web' that the chain and ball formed.

"Here it comes!"

"Tamakari's sure fire…Web of Death!"

"A move at once offensive and defensive, shattering everything in its path…" Tamakari explained and Juhani snarled as sweat dropped down her face.

'_Mission…'_ a woman's voice echoed in the unconscious Mission's head. _'You must stand.'_

'_Who…?'_

'_Stand, you must. Your friends need you.'_

'_Whose voice is this…?'_

'…_Jon brought me back from darkness…'_ it was Bastila, and an ethereal form appeared before her. _"Malak will be beaten very soon."_

It was an affect of the redeemed Jedi's Battle Meditation which made the Twi'lek's eyes open and she sat up. The clanging of metal made her look down and gasp.

"Juhani!"

The Cathar woman was running away from Tamakari's 'Web of Death', the sleeve of her right arm which held her lightsaber was gradually being shredded by the chain and scythe blade. Mission clutched her chest in pain, feeling the broken ribs beneath her shirt. She gazed over to Meg, who was sprawled on her back, her armor shredded and barely conscious a few short meters away, gasping for air.

'…my ribs…can't…fight…' Mission's eyes opened after wincing again and looking at the blood that was seeping out of the impact mark in her armor. "And yet…what else can I do?" She took out both of her pistols and readied herself. "I'm not about to stand here and just let them die!" She stoically observed the attack and focused on the scythe. _I'll never be able to get inside that…but there are _other_ things!_ "Juhani, Meg, be ready!"

She pressed the trigger as Juhani looked back, understanding the plan. Meg clawed her way back up, weakly grasping her vibroblade. The blaster bolts zoomed past the Jedi and Tamakari casually glanced back.

"Where's the point?" Tamakari asked as the whirling chains deflected each and every blaster bolt.

Juhani yelled as she wound up a strike and Meg leapt to her feet and prepared a vertical slash. Tamakari adjusted his footing and raised his scythe, ready to attack, deflecting more blaster bolts. Juhani's lightsaber sizzled forth, but there was something that the scythe-man overlooked-a blaster bolt was caught in between Juhani's lightsaber and the scythe and when the two objects of energy collided with the cortosis/durasteel stave of the vibroscythe, they were able to cut through the stave, shattering it into pieces. The strain of the attack shorted Juhani's lightsaber's out and the plasma blade shot back into its hilt with a hiss.

"My scythe!" Tamakari gasped in shock. 'I thought it was _me_ she was aiming at!'

Meg panted as a smirk appeared on her face and Tamakari burned with silent rage. "His weapon was too tough for your lightsaber, due to the cortosis, and for Mission's blaster bolts to pierce themselves."

"But to use the bolts as a wedge and my lightsaber as a _hammer_…nice thinking Mission!" Juhani congratulated the Twi'lek, who grinned ear to ear and gave a thumbs up.

"Bastila's back on our side now and looking out for us! All that we have to do now is wait for the others to get back!" Mission cheered. "This is it, the turning point! Take her down Juhani!"

"Mission, Meg, wait," Juhani started to say, making her teammates look at her with a confused expression. "Tamakari, won't you turn back? With your giant scythe gone, you've lost your means to victory. Any more fighting will be meaningless."

"Wait, wait! Revenge isn't meaningless, not to me!" Mission called angrily as her expression changed, her head seemed to grow and she blushed and sweated as her pupils disappeared in her eyes, and in her mouth there were letters 'Mmmg!' "Not only did he break my ribs, the sick freak _flashed_ me!"

"_Heh_. You make me laugh," Tamakari stated as he looked at the Jedi's lightsaber. "_You've_ lost your means to victory, too."

"…no," Juhani told him confidently. "The way of the Jedi is the way of the Force. As long as the Force is your ally, your means of any victory is never lost." She lifted her lightsaber hilt up, and placed her hand near the useless emitter. "And so, even if I have no blade I can still fight with the hilt."

"Why, I do believe you're not bluffing!" Tamakari said with a bit of surprise as she lifted the shaft over her head and two prongs shot out of the bottom of the poll-like end. "Still…I have my own contingency for a broken weapon."

'You've lost your pretty smile, _girlie_,' Mission thought with glee as sweat dropped down her cheek. "Faced with Juhani, it's finally real to you, huh?"

"Don't be stupid," Tamakari told Mission flatly. "It's _always_ real for me."

"LIAR!" Mission shouted as she jumped up and flailed her arms and legs around comically.

"It's no lie. Being who I am is no game, and never will be," Tamakari stated coldly, yet with a hint of sadness in his voice. _'No matter how feminine I am, I will never be loved as is Tsumi. No matter how hard I train, I will never be respected within the Ten Blades as Kayla. I will never please Lord Sion neither as a man, nor a woman_. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them. "All I can do is carry out the orders he gives me and speak my love through unquestioning loyalty. Tamakari exists only as strength to Lord Sion! I cannot just 'step aside'!"

Juhani, Mission and the barely conscious Meg looked on in shock as Tamakari roared and plunged the prongs into the chain links. He began twirling them at surprising speed, and the sheer velocity that the chain was going kept it secured onto the prongs. It looked like a demonic fan as Tamakari leapt into the air with the counterweight spun around the rapidly spinning pronged stave. Juhani readied herself as Meg and Mission gasped.

At the last possible second, the Cathar Jedi dropped to one knee, her robes being shredded by the chain-fan. Tamakari's eyes widened as Juhani summoned the Force and pushed the chain-fan away from her and then she slammed her lightsaber hilt into the scythe-man's knee, shattering the bone underneath. Juhani growled as the scythe-man fell onto the flooring.

"…I'm sorry," Juhani told the scythe-man softly. "But I made a promise too. I'm going back with Seja and everyone else. I can't 'step aside' either." Tamakari's eyes narrowed at what Juhani was telling him. "The battle is over, please take your men to their ships and leave this place. We'll provide for you and everyone who can't move."

"…you joke," Tamakari started as he reached into his womanly robes. "I can't go back to Lord Sion…and retreat is not an option…" he took out a large needle and aimed it at the bottom of his mouth. "…not after _this!_"

The butt of a blaster pistol then slammed into the back of his neck, hitting a cluster of nerves that would knock him out. It was Mission who did it.

"…little…girl…" Tamakari muttered as he drifted off into unconsciousness, and collapsed into Juhani's arms.

The Cathar looked at the Twi'lek in confusion. "Mission?"

"I don't like him. And I _know_ I don't understand him…" Mission started, her left eye closed and her blaster still cocked. Her mind drifted back to Taris. "…but I know what it means to want someone to be proud of you, be strong for someone else."

Juhani looked down at the unconscious scythe-man and smiled. "…yeah, me too."

The Sith Troopers stood there, behind their masks they were gaping in awe and fear. They lowered their blasters, vibrospears, and vibroblades. They…they started shaking.

"First Lord Ye'hen…then Lady Tamakari…"

"Two of the Ten Blades…beaten by women and children!"

"Don't give up! Remember, the lard ball, Lord Restatra, I mean-is still fighting!" The Sith Captain said as he lifted his visor.

"Restatra! Restatra!" The troops cheered, looking back.

The fat human looked back a clueless look on his face-as always. "Huh-huh?"

The shock of realization hit the Sith Troopers, and they began to run away towards the turbolifts.

"Get to your ships! Run away!"

"He's just too stupid! Retreat!"

Restatra was left there, scratching his forehead and crotch. He looked over to Zaalbar and Canderous. Then Cal, Carth, and HK-47, and finally his head turned a full 360 degrees to look at Juhani, Mission, and Meg. The women jumped as they saw that.

"D-Did his head…just turn all the way around?" Mission asked Juhani as she pointed nervously at Restatra.

"I-It was an optical illusion…right?" Juhani replied as she looked at the stupid obese man, trying her best to show a smile and chuckle.

Suddenly, Restatra's whole head stretched, steam flew out of his nose and he began to spin his head again. Mission leapt in fright and grabbed onto Juhani, who was shocked too, with all her might. The fat man then bounced away to the nearest turbolift.

"Aggravated Observation: Aargh! He's running away!" HK-47 started to say as the turbolift activated, sending the strange fat human away.

"There's no need to chase him, everyone," Jolee told them with a proud smile. "You did well, our goals are met. Good job, all of you. Victory is ours!"

Everyone looked up to the _Hawk_'s cockpit, all proud of their achievement. Mission flashed the victory sign and winked, Juhani smiled proudly, and Meg smirked as she applied a kolto salve on her wounds. Canderous lit up a cigara and Carth wiped the encrusted blood off his face. Zaalbar roared in victory, HK-47's photoreceptor flashed, and Cal just smirked. Suddenly, a large shadow towered over them.

"So, you have defeated them all. How nice..."

TeeThree shrilled suddenly as he activated the_ Hawk_'s ray shield as a massive vibrosword, that looked like a cross between an meat-cleaver and a regular pointed curved blade came crashing down on the freighter. The resulting shockwave knocked everyone off their feet, and they turned around to see the giant human, wearing what looked like a sick hybrid of Mandalorian Neo-Crusader and Sith Armor. In his hand stood a Bith with an abnormally large head, and he was dressed in long philosopher robes.

"Now we have you all to ourselves!" The Bith announced in perfect basic.

"Damn it….looks like this is the end," Jolee grumbled as he looked at the new opponents.

"Statement: This meatbag may be…too big for me to kill with one blast. Oh dear…" HK-47 said with his voice lowered.

Cal fell onto his butt in shock at the sudden reversal. "H-How the hell could this happen? We won…"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Excellent, the _wise_ mortal _accepts_ the inevitable," the Bith chuckled as he fiddled with his long, stringy mustache. "Will you all embrace your fates graciously, they?"

"…damn it…" Mission growled as she clutched her injured ribs. 'We've fought _this_ far, nearly dying, and then some freaking _monster_ pops out at the last?' the Twi'lek turned to Juhani, who bore a look of determination. "Juhani!"

"…I know, I'm not giving up either. I promised we'd go back home together, that, or…" Juhani looked up at the giant human. "…we'd go together back into the Force."

"Not yet, we won't!"

Everyone looked as the weakened Tankios rose to his feet, blood staining the back of his robes. He panted and shook, but the look on his face said it all.

"It's…not over…yet…." Tankios breathed out as he clenched his fists. "Not until…"

"Tankios!" Juhani yelled in surprise that the boy could even stand.

"…Seja and Jon come back!" Tankios finished with a loud, determined yell.

"…Tankios…" Carth said as he looked at the boy. "We're all with you."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?" Canderous grunted, looking at the boy. 'That kid definitely has become something traveling with us. I haven't seen such determination, not since I saw the strongest Mandalorians in the Clan lead the armies of Mandalore into battle…'

"Ah, yes. Children can be so difficult," the Bith said as he leaned on his cane in the giant's palm. "They simply can't tell fantasy from reality. But it would bee a shame to die in ignorance. Allow me to show you, one step at time, that you young folks have no hope at all." He held up one finger. "One. Your hope that Slayer Kimura will return, really, now, how likely is that? I would call it…close to zero. Once Lord Sion fights, he always wins. _That_ truth will blaze as the Slayer becomes one with the Force. Dead men return to the afterlife, not here. Of course, Kimura might run back without fighting, but, still, it would take two to three hours to get here."

He held up a second finger. "Two. Revan's not likely to survive fighting Lord Malak. You see, the Star Forge continually renews the strength of a Dark Side user, and Malak has discovered all the secrets of this Rakatan weapon forge. Since Revan is now a devoted servant of the light, he has no chance of winning."

He held up a third finger. "Three. Let's apply a similar analysis to the strength of your forces. It's quite a feat to fend off three of the Ten Blades with women and children in the ranks. I acknowledge the achievement. However, that battle has left you all severely injured. Frankly, your strength is inconsequential. Four. Consider our strength, the army called Demon. This will be easier to show then explain. Tionage?"

The giant, Tionage raised his blade up high, pointing it straight over the _Hawk_. TeeThree trilled as he attempted to strengthen the ray shield. The blade slammed into the freighter, bashing the shields down completely with a blinding flash, but they absorbed the impact enough only to cause minor damage on the hull. The resulting shockwave knocked Jolee down, and threw TeeThree away from the ODN conduit. Mission gritted her teeth as she looked at it.

"One, two, three, four, logically, only _one conclusion_ can be reached!" The Bith laughed as he pointed his cane at the crew. "You have no hope! You have _death_, and that's all!"

Tankios looked down at the ground as dust of the impact reached him. "Yeah, so…what of it?"

The Bith's eyes narrowed as Juhani looked at him.

"**To hell with your logic!**" Tankios roared with all his might. "**I still believe in Seja and Jon, no matter **_**what**_** you say!**"

"Alas, it is a modern malady to imagine that reality can be changed by the power of belief, I'm tempted to keep working to help you see the truth," The Bith then gritted his mouth. "…but why? You're about to die."

Tionage stomped, shaking the ground, and faced Tankios. The giant raised his massive vibrosword over his head, and began to drop it in a vertical slash right over Tankios' head.

"Tankios!" Juhani yelled as she threw out her hand to push the boy away…but nothing happened. Her Force powers were depleted from the strike she used to destroy Tamakari's scythe!

'Seja, Jon…' Tankios thought as he closed his eyes. 'Seja, Jon!'

The clang of the blade slamming into what sounded like the metal floor rattled everyone's nerves and Juhani dropped to her knees in defeat. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked down at the floor.

"Tankios…"

"Um…Juhani…" Mission started, making Juhani's eyes open and she looked up.

She looked incredulously at the sight. Mission's face blossomed into a wide, open mouth smile. Zaalbar and Cal's jaws dropped, Carth's nearly hit the floor and even Canderous stared wide eyed. Jolee, who had managed to get back to his feet and look out through the window, opened up his mouth in shock. The Bith jumped in shock at the sight as Tankios opened up his eyes.

There was a man there, at least 30 years old wearing a long, flapping white cape. "Good job, boy. You had your heart in that." Standing before the boy was…Master Okih Jiro, buffering his lightsaber with the Force to block the massive vibrosword, actually making the cortosis blade crack and shatter. His muscles flexed as he put a minimum of his full strength into the barrier, and he smirked confidently from his now, beard free face. "And for believing in my idiot apprentice 'til the very end, you win this fight!"

The Bith stared down in shock, and everyone looked at awe in the Jedi Master before them. Mission suddenly recognized him. "It's…him!"

The Jedi Master's smirk widened as he displayed his pearly whites and his massive biceps flexed and he applied a Force Push which tossed the massive blade aside like it was a light branch. It crashed onto the floor with a large clang, and Master Jiro stared up at the monster Tionage.

"He just broke…that monster's blade…" Canderous gasped in shock, his cigara falling off his lip. "Who…_is_ he?"

"Okih! Okih Jiro! Seja's mentor and the current master of Super Shien! I followed Seja one day during his training sessions on Manaan, and saw him!" Mission told everyone, her lekku whipping around as she turned her head. Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard that. "He's probably the countermeasure Seja talked about before!"

"What's wrong, boy? Your legs give out when help arrived?" Okih asked Tankios with a smirk.

"Shut up! If you were coming, why wait so long?" Tankios yelled as he threw his hands into the air angrily. "Haven't we seen enough dramatic entrances?!"

"Take your complaints to my idiot apprentice and his stupid friend," Okih replied as he lifted the boy up by his ripped robes. "I would have been here sooner if they had transmitted the _Hawk_'s transponder codes, but no, I had to go looking around almost this whole this station, beating down Dark Jedi and other Sith." He then tossed Tankios into Juhani's arms, and he landed on her chest. "Now step back, this may be dangerous."

"Thank you…" Juhani said with joyful tears in her eyes as she hugged Tankios close, and he sweat-dropped when he realized where he was. "So very much."

Okih's eyes closed as he continued to smirk, and he turned to face the giant Tionage and his Bith master. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"I see…so you are the Mandalorian Slayer's master! No wonder you can deflect Tionage's great sword," the Bith's eye muscles wrinkled in glee. "But it is not enough. Just as the strongest flipdarter is nothing to a great Ronto, there is no humanoid being to match this monster called Tionage!"

"Old man, take it somewhere else," Okih stated as the bith's face wrinkled into anger. "_I'm_ talking to _him_, to Tionage."

Everyone looked in surprise and confusion at the Jedi Master's statement. Behind his demonic mask, Tionage's eyes seemed to return to normal, out of a mindless fury…

"Talking…" Carth started as he looked up.

"…to that monster?" Mission finished as she held onto her broken ribs, looking right up at the giant.

"That was a good swing, Tionage," Okih stated honestly as he looked up at the giant, square in the eye. "You used the _tightening_ grip of Shii-cho quite expertly. Not at all something would expect from a mindless monster."

"Don't listen, Tionage!" The Bith ordered, turning to his giant companion. "_I'm_ the only one you should hear!" He pointed his cane accusingly up at Tionage. "Who took you in when those peasants and Republic Soldiers tried to kill you because of how you look? _**I**__ did, that's who_! You keep thinking of nothing else-except how to best _repay_ that debt!"

"**OLD MAN!**" Okih rumbled, finally getting frustrated with the ignorant Bith's denouncement of Tionage, making him sound nothing more than a slave. The Bith jumped in fright at the Force enhanced yell. "I _said_ I'm talking with Tionage now. I'll deal with you later."

'Scary…!' Mission and Tankios thought at the same time as Okih's cape flapped from his use of the Force.

'Indeed the master…' Juhani thought as the Jedi Master grabbed the hem of his weighted cape.

"Now…where was I? Oh, yes, that was a good blow…but you won't be able to beat me like that," Okih stated confidently, but his confidence in his abilities are more than well founded. "Attack again in that heavy armor and you're doomed."

"Could he be anymore confident?" Mission asked herself. 'Bet he can back it up too!'

"Armor?" Juhani asked as she saw the Mandalorianesque armor that Tionage was wearing on his body. "Of course…no matter how perfect the strike, if he's bound by that armor, the force will be decreased and the _false sense of security_ the armor gives him could make him careless! So, even though he thought that blow was at his best, it _couldn't_ have been! But…why would Master Jiro tell him that?"

"I see through you! Don't be fooled by his trickery, Tionage! That's what he wants! Never trust a Jedi!" the Bith roared, pointing accusingly at Okih. "He's trying to upset you with _taunts_, at which point he has you drop your defense and toss aside your armor!"

"Hmph," Okih said as he closed his eyes and lowered his lightsaber slightly, and began applying the Force into his voice. "You must be frustrated by your fool of a master, Tionage. Yet to remain loyal to him…you are a true Jedi, and I admire that. My own stupid apprentice could learn a bit from you. But still, isn't it about time you choose your own battles, with your own will? I'm sure you prefer not to fight those who are so much weaker than you, people will call you a cowards and a bully for striking ordinary mortals." The atmospheric generators began blowing a wind which flapped the Jedi Master's weighted cape. "But today is different. Today a man stands before you whom you cannot beat, even at _full strength._"

At that, Tionage ground his teeth around the rope that connected all the armor to his body, and then bit down hard. The rope was cut by the bit and all the armor began to fall away from his body. Everyone but Master Jiro gasped in shock as the heavy durasteel plates crashed onto the ground. Tionage then roared, making his Bith partner fall in his hand. When the giant's face finally went down to meet eye level with the Jedi Master, tears were streaming down his face.

"Tears…" Carth started as the giant's arm lowered slightly and he began to crouch.

"…of joy, I should think," Jolee finished with wise insight. "We could only see this man, Tionage, as a monster. Makes me kind of ashamed of myself when it comes down to it. But _he_ saw buried deep within the soul of an unfulfilled Jedi.

"And…he touched it," Juhani said as she glanced at the Jedi Master. "Okih Jiro is truly a great man."


End file.
